Complicated Love
by RainbowVaneza
Summary: After returning back to California and bumping into former best friend Selena, can Demi still repress her undiscovered feelings? Will it crash and burn? Will Demi go back to her old habits or will she reveal her feelings to Selena? Big question follows, will Selena feel the same way...? First fan fiction story. Give it a shot? Demena / Delena / Semi / Lovez -*COMPLETE*-
1. Repressed Feelings

_Demi's POV_

"Demetria hurry up! We're leaving in 5 minutes" My mom yells from downstairs.

"I'm already done, let's go." I grab my jacket and head downstairs, locking the door from behind me.

You see, today is Sunday meaning its church day. Ever since we moved back to California, my parents have been dragging me down to church every Sunday. It's not that I don't like church it's just I don't have the same beliefs as my parents who are 100% Christian but I still manage to go just to please my parents.

We finally arrive, not late nor early. We always get there in time because we don't enjoy causing attention when arriving late. Since most of time we're out in public, we're always harassed by paparazzi. Sorry, I haven't formally introduced myself yet; I'm Demi Lovato, 18 years old, Singer, Song-writer, and Actress. I became famous after working on Disney Channel and till this day I am still signed to Hollywood Records.

I get snapped out of my thoughts after hearing everyone clapping all around me; I guess they finished singing their song. After joining to clap, I notice 3 people in the background, sneaking inside trying to go unnoticed. I try to form their appearances from afar, and I notice a girl, around my age, who looks very familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. I assume the other people with her are her parents and that they all are new. I've yet to see them come to this church before and I've been going here for a year. I keep trying to turn away, but my god, her beauty is so hypnotizing. Then I see her look up, shit, I look away as fast as I can, I'm surprised I didn't get a whiplash, ugh now she probably thinks I'm a creep for staring at her.

_Selena's POV_

Ugh other than waking up early I hate bringing attention to myself in a newfound area. My parents wouldn't hurry up this morning so we arrived about half an hour later. We had to sneak in from the back, thankfully people were just listening to some girl sing upfront. The church was average size and I'm still surprised my parents wanted to go back to church after so many years, probably some new resolution.

Anyways, my name is Selena Gomez I'm 18 years old, I'm a singer and actress. I worked on Disney Channel and still do when it comes to my music.

Have you ever had that weird intuition that someone is watching you? I mean I should be used to it especially when it came to the paparazzi but it was still weird, especially when it came to being church.

I lift my head up to look around but then I see a black haired girl turn around in a blink of an eye. I couldn't see the front of her only the back of her body. Her body structure seemed to yell out she was around my age. I rolled my eyes, assuming it was just a craze fan. I mean don't get me wrong I love my fans; I wouldn't be where I was without them, but in church? That's just disrespectful.

After a couple of minutes passed, I noticed she turned her head slightly, but not to me, it was to talk to someone beside her. I was able to glance her side portrait and it was so weird, because I feel like I know her. I couldn't pin point it but I knew I had to figure it out before it drives me insane.

We're finally reaching the end of church, the pastor is saying his final words and finally dismisses us. I don't know why, but I decided to go up to the girl I kept wondering about. She notices me walking up to her and I was finally able to see her whole face features. Let me say one thing, wow. When I just saw her, I think I froze in place.

She's so gorgeous…. Wait what. Selena what's wrong with you, you have a boyfriend. I mentally slap myself. Shit, I see her coming towards me too and oddly enough I feel slightly nervous, maybe even intimidated to talk to her.

_Demi's POV_

Throughout the whole day I tried my hardest to avoid turning around and see her. After she noticed, I knew I was already screwed. Church ended and we were all saying our goodbyes, well I was until I froze up a little when I noticed the girl coming towards me. I automatically assume that she was going to say something about me starring at her, ugh nice going Demi. I turn around trying to not show how nervous I really was and then I noticed she stayed in place. What did I do?

"You're on a roll today Demi" I say to myself sarcastically.

I finally built up my somewhat of confidence I even had, and walked towards her, realizing she has yet to move. Crap, I felt my heartbeat race even faster, something I have yet to experience for someone. This was all so weird to me, and then I decided to open my mouth.

"Um Hi, my names Demi, are you new here?" I said, wondering if it was too straightforward. Ugh.

Her face expression suddenly changes from shocked to confused. What did I say? Now what do I do?

"Hey, my name is Selena and not really, we use to come here before but stopped until today." She replied.

"I'm sorry to stare but you seem so familiar, like I know you from somewhere." She continued.

Unintentionally I sighed, hoping she wasn't just a fan, then I responded.

"Yea, I'm Demi Lovato, you've probably seen me on Disney Channel before…"

Once again she seemed shocked and didn't move. I'm not egoistical at all but I kind of expected her to scream and ask for my autograph. Crap, what if she wasn't a fan but the complete opposite. Great, now I have to see someone who doesn't like me, every Sunday.

_Selena's POV_

Why couldn't I move! I feel so stupid that I'm frozen in place and can't even say a word. How does someone do this to me? This feeling is so unfamiliar, but I just ignore it.

She decides to break the ice and say something.

"Um Hi, my names Demi, are you new here?" Demi, Demi, Demi, why does that sound so familiar? Oh my god, I've heard it before but where?

"Hey, my name is Selena and not really, we use to come here before but stopped until today." I replied, noticing I took way to long to respond.

"I'm sorry to stare but you seem so familiar, like I know you from somewhere." Why did I just admit to staring… ugh I'm so stupid.

She finally responded and then I felt dumb strucked. Holy shit…

"Oh my god, Demetria Lovato?" I sound like a crazed fan, this is so not helping.

"It's Selena Gomez…" I continued, but now I feel worried, what if she doesn't even remember me, than that will totally make me seem like a crazed fan.

"Selena Gomez….? From Barney and Friends? Holy crap, I knew I remembered you from somewhere but wow look at you. You look beautiful" She said. Wait did she just call me beautiful? I turned around, trying to hide me blushing like an idiot.

"Thanks, you look amazing as well. You seem so different without your glasses I barely recognized you. It's been a long time… what happened? I mean to us? You just left and didn't say anything…. I've missed you" I blurted out, and automatically regretted it. I was curious, we were best friends and then suddenly out of nowhere stopped talking. The tension in the room suddenly increased and I was terrified at what her response could be.

_Demi's POV_

Right now I am talking to Selena Gomez… who would of thought this day would come. It's been 5 years since we stopped talking. Right after I finished my role of Barney and Friends. Wow, how much I've missed my best friend.

"Selena Gomez….? From Barney and Friends? Holy crap, I knew I remembered you from somewhere but wow look at you. You look beautiful" Shit, did I just really call her that? Now she just turned away, great, I made her uncomfortable. Can't I just die right now, spare me the awkward tension.

Then it happened, she turned back towards me and asked that one question I wanted to avoid at all costs. Why did I leave? I knew why, but it's not like I can actually tell her the truth. Then I lied….

"Um, you've probably heard already, I was just struggling at that time, I couldn't bring you down with me, so I decided to let you go and live your own life. I moved back to Texas but that doesn't mean I didn't miss you, I've missed my best friend for all these years, and I'm sorry for doing that to you. It was at good intentions, trust me…"

I secretly hoped that she already knew what has happened to me this past year. Throughout my life I have been struggling with bulimia, being bipolar and self harm. In my life I have always been bullied, I was never good enough for anyone, I was always teased and called fat. I was so young to experience all of that. While being friends with Selena, it got worse, and caused me to cut myself. Selena didn't do anything wrong, it was all on me. And I felt that being around me, caused other people to suffer. I didn't want that for Selena, I didn't want to make my best friend put up with all my personal issues.

I got pulled out of my thoughts as I see Selena's face turn into sadness. Then I saw her tear up. I felt so guilty, please don't hate me Selena.

_Selena's POV_

After what she said, I felt sadness build up inside. I didn't realize until a tear hit my lips, but I was crying. I did hear all about what has happened to Demi this past year. I just wish I knew before so I could have helped her. She wasn't bringing me down, I wish she would have stayed.

"Sels, please don't cry, I'm sorry." I sighed, I haven't heard that nickname for a while…

"Demi, I just wish I was there to help you, when I heard about the incident, I tried to contact you, I really did, but I couldn't reach you. I didn't want you to think, that just because we stopped being friends, that I didn't care about you. Please forgive me." I breathed out, not noticing I was holding my breath throughout everything I just said.

"Selena, I should be the one apologizing for just leaving unexpectedly. Never in my mind have I doubted that you did care for my well being. That's what I love about you, you put other people first before you. Can't we just forget what has happened these past years, and start fresh? I'm sorry." she said.

"It's ok, I promise and I would love to. Let's just start over, we definitely need to catch up." I finally say to lighten up the mood. We then later exchange numbers and finally leave church.

_Demi's POV_

I was so relieved when she made this conversation so easy. My number one priority is to actually start fresh with her, that's all I ever wanted. Thing is, I don't know how long this would actually work, especially if I have to hide my real feelings. The reason I left California to go back to Texas, was not only because of my issues but because of the main reason they developed. I fell in love with my best friend, Selena Gomez. I knew that she was never going to have the same feelings for me, but I just couldn't accept it. Being near her made it worse, so I decided to leave for both of our benefits. I'm bisexual but she's straight, it's a love that won't ever exist. And I have yet to put that through my skull.


	2. Not a date

**_A/N: Decided to post another chapter early. Please review :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

* * *

_Demi's POV_

It's been a whole week since my encounter with Selena. We've been texting non- stop trying to catch up. We ended up making plans to go bowling today, I suck at bowling but at least I get to hang out with her.

"Selena is here!" my mom yells.

I decided to tell my mom about who I bumped into, she was filled with joy because she always considered Selena as a daughter. We grew up together, we never left each other's side so it's understandable.

I rush downstairs and grab Selena's hand while heading out the door. I wanted to spare her the embarrassment with my mom.

"Hey, sorry about that, you know how my mom can be." I said.

"Oh no, it's cool, so are you ready? Um, I kind of forgot to mention on the phone that someone else will be joining us, if that's okay..." She replied and my mood just declined. I kind of wanted it to be just the two of us but I guess that's not going to happen. C'mon Demi, she's your friend and you are just hanging out, not going on a date. I had to keep reminding myself.

"That's okay, who's joining us?" I decided to finally respond back.

"My boyfriend, Justin." …..Kill me now….. out of all the people she could have invited, she decides to invite her boyfriend Justin Bieber. Can this be any more awkward? I have yet to meet the boy; I always tried avoiding him because I never liked him. So many people are obsessed with the kid and I'm just merely annoyed.

"I wanted you guys to finally meet, since I finally got my best friend back, and it would be so amazing if you both can get along. Please for me?" She continued after noticing I didn't respond to her last comment.

I sighed but realized she just called me her best friend, ugh how I've missed that. "Ok, I'll try to get along, shall we go now?" I replied opening her car door, she looked at me weirdly but just shrugged it off. Friends don't do this Demi, stop it.

We finally arrive to the bowling alley and we both automatically spot Justin. Ugh will he ever wear a belt? Pull your pants up, it's not like you have anything to show. We entered the alley and noticed that Justin bought a private session so we won't get distracted by craze fans. Not a bad idea, but I still don't like him.

He broke the awkward tension and finally said something, "Hey, I'm Justin, but I think you already knew that." Conceited much? I tried to hold back my desire to roll my eyes but I doubt it was successful.

"Demi" I unintentionally said harshly. And shook his hand that he had out for the past minute.

Once again we went back to the awkward tension but Selena broke it, "Alright, so how about we start the game? Loser buys dinner?" She stated.

Atleast I bought my wallet, I knew I was going to lose this game either way. Both me and Justin just nodded.

Last round and I'm losing to Justin by 9 points, while Selena is in the lead, clearly the winner. It's pretty funny to watch Justin try to do that "Let me help you, while I put my arm over you" move. When obviously Selena is way better than him.

I knew if I get a strike on this round, that ill beat Justin, but I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon. Unexpectedly, while I'm ready to throw the ball, Selena comes up to me.

"Hey, you can win this, you see those lines on the floor, throw the ball on the line next to the middle mark. Bowling balls, will always curve when reaching the pins." I'm surprised she's helping me, I would have thought she wanted her boyfriend to win. Then an idea hit me, and I tried to hide my smirk.

"Um, can you help me?" She nods, thank god. You see, when Justin does this, it's just hilarious but when she does it, it's mesmerizing. She places her hand over mine and stays behind me. Finally pulling my arm back and helping me let go at the perfect timing. Moments like these make me realize that I still love her, internally I sighed. As much as this will hurt me later on, I can't help but love the situation we are in at the moment, even if she doesn't feel the same.

I get knocked out of my trance as I hear Selena screaming in joy, my confused expression goes away as I turn to the screen and notice I got a strike. Holy crap, I actually got a strike, all because of Selena, god why are you doing this to me. She hugs me and I return the action, hoping that it doesn't end so quickly. But it did, as Justin comes up and congratulates me, at least I didn't have to pay for dinner anymore. So far, this day isn't going that bad, not yet at least.

We head to a secluded restaurant; it's nice because not a lot of people are here so we don't have to sit in the back to hide. I didn't notice until afterwards, but the waitress was actually flirting with me. Normally I would feel shy and ignore it, but out of nowhere I flirted with her back. Then I noticed, Selena and Justin was right next to us, crap. She finally leads us to our booth and I slide into the opposite side of Justin, facing him. Then the waitress actually asked for my number, which surprisingly enough I actually gave. I expected Selena to slide in with Justin, but once again this girl surprises me as she sits next to me. Out of nowhere I started to get butterflies in my stomach, why does this girl do this to me.

"So Demi, I see you have a secret admirer" Justin said.

"Oh, her? That was nothing, just a fan I guess. Ever since that Twitter Trend #LesbianForDemi everyone thinks I'm Lesbian." I choked out, realizing I partially lied, since I am bisexual, but I couldn't admit that.

"So you give out your number to all your fans?" He replied, oh how I just wanted to punch him right there. I clenched my fists under the table but felt eased when I felt Selena's hand on my thigh. I felt nervous once again as I look up to her and she gives me an apologetic look as if knowing that Justin is upsetting me. I partially smiled, showing that it was ok.

"Anyways, do you guys already know what you're going to eat?" Selena said, changing the conversation, thankfully.

Throughout dinner, both me and Justin kept sending each other glares. Realizing that we both don't like one another but would have to suffice for the benefit of Selena.

We finally said our goodbyes, and Justin left in his own car. So at the moment I'm in a car with Selena while she's driving me back home.

"Sorry about dinner, I know how Justin can be; he didn't mean anything by it." She randomly said.

"It's ok, I understand how he can get confused, I'm fine" I replied a little bitterly.

"You know, it doesn't matter if you were flirting with the waitress, we're best friends and I won't judge you, you can tell me anything, I hope you know that." She said sincerely.

I kept thinking of all the negative and positive outcomes that may happen if I actually do decide to tell her about my sexuality. There was a reason she just said that to me, maybe she already knows but just wants me to confirm it. I took a deep breath and replied…

"I _was_ flirting with the waitress, but I'm not lesbian. I'm bisexual actually. And I'd understand if you feel uncomfortable with me and don't want to be friends anymore but I just had to tell you…." She cuts me off as she grabs my hand.

"Breathe Demi, it's ok, I kind of figured. You have every right to like whoever you like. I won't hold it against you. By any means this will not make anything awkward, I promise. Now stop being all weird and c'mon we just arrived, I'll walk with you to your door."

I felt so relieved at how amazing Selena really is; normal people would just freak out or accuse me of hitting on them but no not her. She's different and caring, that's what I love about her. She walks me up to my house and we say our goodbyes and hug each other.

"Thank you, for everything, hopefully we can do this again" I said after we stopped hugging.

"No problem, and definitely, I'll talk to you later, bye Dems" She waved goodbye and finally left.

_Selena's POV_

Throughout this whole day out, Justin was being such an ass. Normally I would confront him about it but I decided to leave at that, we're already fighting enough as it is. I'm surprised Demi actually admitted to me that she likes girls. I mean it's not weird or anything but I kind of felt a little bit of jealousy inside me when I saw her and the waitress flirting. It's pretty strange, because why should I be jealous? She's my best friend and that's it. Right? Ugh after this whole confession, I just feel so confused. For a while now, I've lost feelings for Justin, I want to break up with him, but I don't want to get surrounded by paparazzi. So as long as he's on my good side, I'll still be with him.

I felt my phone ring under my bed, I didn't notice that it fell when I threw it ontop. I had two unread messages.

_Gudnyt bby, dont think bout me 2 much ;) _

Realizing it was from Justin and unintentionally I rolled my eyes. Then my phone ranged again and out of nowhere I smiled both internally and externally and fell asleep with my thoughts.

_Had a good time today, need to do it again :) Goodnight Sels. 3 _

_ -Demi_

* * *

**_Hope you guys like it so far, I will depend on reviews on how long I will post the next chapter (: So please review. Thank you_**


	3. Do Over

_**A/N: Kind of longer than the rest, but still hope you enjoy it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

* * *

_~2 days later~_

_Selena's POV_

I've decided to just not bring up the whole scenario to Justin. I'll ignore it for now, but if he gets out of line again, then we'll have problems. Then again, it's not like he knows about Demi, and it's not my place to tell him, so whatever. Anyways, since I still feel bad about our last hang out, I'm thinking about asking Demi to hang out again. This time just the two of us, drama-free. Maybe than, she'll talk to me about what's really been going on with her throughout these years. It's worth a try.

_Hey Dems, I was thinking if you want to hang out again today, just the two of us?_

I sent her a text and waited for her reply. Although I expected her to take less time to answer back, either way I was happy about her response.

_Yeah sure, be there in an hour :) _

Realization hits me and I notice that I haven't even showered yet. I'm such a mess, she can't see me this way. I hurry into the shower, blow dry my hair but still have no clue what to wear. I ended up wearing a black t-shirt with a white vest and skinny jeans. I had no idea where I wanted us to go but either way I was dressed casual. I don't know why I'm stressing so much over my appearance; I never did this when Justin was coming over. My thoughts were interrupted as my door bell ranged. I hurried to put my lip gloss on and went downstairs.

"Heyy!" I yelled, in an over excited voice. Which she most likely noticed. Damn.

"Hey to you too" She smiled, oh how I love that smile, I haven't seen that in ages. She hugs me, and god I didn't want it to end. Wait what? I shake my own thoughts out of my head and welcome her inside my house.

"Nice place you got here, so what do you want to do?" she continued.

"Thanks, and honestly I have no idea, I just really wanted to hang out with you again" Crap, I didn't realize I said that out loud. Did she just blush? Oh my god, aw I made her blush. How cute.

"Well we can always go to the park and just talk, I mean if you want…" She admitted shyly.

"That's a great idea, let's go" I took her hand and led her to the park. It was just a couple of minutes from my house so we decided to walk there. Throughout the whole walk, it was just awkward silence. Not until we reached our destination that one of us decided to speak.

"So what do you want to talk about? I can't bare this silence anymore" She stated while giggling.

"Anything really, tell me about yourself. Like everything that's been going on lately. If that's okay" I said bluntly.

She sighed, and responded hesitantly. I automatically felt guilty for even bringing the subject up, but I was just curious.

"Ok, what exactly do you want to know, I promise I'll answer." She said, and I finally took a breath since I didn't expect her to respond that way.

"When did you know you were bisexual?" I settled on taking the sexuality approach instead of her whole incident. I didn't want to bring back horrible memories to her, as I can only imagine how she felt.

She took a deep breath and replied "That's a complicated one, do you honestly want to know?"

I nodded and she continued "A couple of years ago, I had these very strong feelings towards a girl. It was a strange feeling because at the time I never felt that for anyone. I always thought it was just her who made me gay but I realized that I was attracted to other girls and in no doubt was I not attracted to guys. I mean c'mon I dated Joe Jonas for a reason, he was cute and I did like him but it doesn't mean I can't have feelings towards other girls too, you know? "She finished her utterance.

I was speechless, once again I just nodded. I wanted to ask her who the girl was but I knew that would be out of line so I just dropped it. We ended up going to a café right around the corner since we were both in the mood for caffeine. We approach the counter and Demi ordered two Frappuccino however she was totally clueless that the cashier girl was flirting with her.

"How much will it be?" Demi asked the girl.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me" The girl replied with a wink. Ugh who does she think she is?

"Oh I couldn't accept that, let me pay." Demi replied kindly still unaware of what the girl was doing.

"No seriously its ok, I think I rather accept a date with you" She flat out said, oh now I'm annoyed.

"She'll pass, she's with me, bye" I butted in defensively while handing her the cost of the Frappuccino. I took Demi's hand and pulled her away to a seat. Crap why did I do that? Why did I even care?

"Well okay then.." Demi said a little flattered and blushed a little.

"Sorry about that, she was just getting annoying and she didn't seem like your type." I sipped my Frappuccino nonchalantly, trying to avoid further questions.

"You're right, wait how would you know what my type is? Huh?" She replied teasingly.

"Well I doubt you're attracted to sluts, you can just thank me and we can move along." I said, trying to end the conversation.

"Ok thanks, I guess." She smirked and got up with me. As if knowing that I was jealous, oh please be clueless again. We headed out, back to my place.

Once again I don't know why I was jealous, I just was. Maybe it was just because she's my best friend and if she had a girlfriend then I wouldn't be able to hang out with her as much, yup that was it. Then again, I have a boyfriend so that's hypocritical. Ugh shut up Selena. Finally shutting off the debate going on in my head.

_Demi's POV_

I honestly didn't even come to the conclusion that the cashier girl was flirting with me I just thought she was being nice since she was a fan. However, I have to say that I did enjoy Selena going off like that. I don't know why I thought that, but I felt as if she was actually jealous. Yeah right, she has a boyfriend, I doubt that will ever happen. I have to admit though that I'm enjoying this do over more than the first hangout.

We finally arrive back to her place and she suggested in watching a movie. Her parents were on a business trip and she didn't want to be alone so we planned on having a sleepover. We were both in the mood for a horror film, after going back and forth we settled on The Collector.

Before we started the movie, she placed the popcorn in the microwave while I grabbed the drinks. I served us Ice Tea and we went upstairs. We entered her bedroom and laid everything on the table next to her bed. I sat on her bed against a pillow holding the popcorn on top of my legs and my drink with my hand. She finally pressed play for the movie to begin and grabbed her drink from the table and sat next to me. We sat with a normal amount of distance between us; I didn't really expect to sit any more closely to her so internally I sighed, trying to hide my disappointment. 'She's straight Demi, just pay attention to the movie and fake a smile,' I thought to myself and automatically did.

It wasn't really a scary movie just very gruesome. I wasn't that bothered by it but Selena was definitely horrified. She kept hiding her face while cuddling my arm, frankly I enjoyed every moment of it. I don't know how but towards the end of the movie, we were extremely close to each other. I started to get that worried feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I blew it away right when I felt Selena ease her hold on my arm, and then I noticed she was looking at me. It wasn't a creepy look; it was a look that had emotions towards it, complicated emotions that I couldn't read. I looked at her eyes, still trying to read what was going through her head. But for some reason I felt like we were on the same page, and out of nowhere I started to lean towards her. It's not like she was moving away and I guess in my obscured head I thought that was a sign to keep going. Shockingly enough she was actually leaning forward too, as our faces were only less than an inch apart, I had that strange feeling come back into my body. Awareness came to me once again, making me realize what we were just about to do. I knew I couldn't let it happen, it'd ruin our friendship. So I did something that I knew I was going to regret, I pulled away.

"So how about a game, you know now since the movie finished" I quickly said at the moment I pulled apart, trying to avoid the awkward confrontation.

"Yeah sure, what do you have in mind" She finally said, and a sigh of relief escaped from me.

"Let's play Truth or Dare, regular sleep over traditions." I suggested and she agreed.

_Selena's POV_

God I hated the movie, so much blood and screaming, it was horrid. I'm surprised I didn't leave Demi in pain from how tight I was holding on to her. I couldn't help feeling safe with her, I felt comfortable being next to her. It was weird... I felt like I can be myself, and not hide around her. The movie ended and I was just intrigued by her beauty. I found myself just staring at her; I'm surprised she hasn't noticed yet. Shit, she just turned to me. Normally I would freak out and look away but for some odd reason I just couldn't. I kept on looking at her and she did the same. I can tell she was trying to read me, but honestly I didn't even know what was going on with me.

'Holy crap, she's leaning towards me! She's going to kiss me! Calm down Selena. She's your best friend, this can't happen. You're straight! Wait why am I leaning too?' As my thoughts continued, the more confused I got.

I closed my eyes, ready for our lips to meet; but then unexpectedly she pulled away and interrupted everything. For a moment I wasn't sure what just happened or what she just said but then I got a hold of myself and replied. I replied kind of disappointedly, but I doubt she noticed. Maybe she wasn't even going to kiss me and I just assumed. Ugh now I feel conceited, please let's not bring this up at all. Hopefully, she didn't think I was trying to kiss her neither, I think she believed it cause she just changed the whole situation. Thank god.

Time passes and we're still playing Truth or Dare, so far Demi has made me prank call other celebrities saying that nude photos of them have been released, it was quite funny I should say. And I've made Demi flash a random person outside. It was my turn to ask Demi…

"Ok Truth or Dare Dems?" I asked.

"Hmm, truth, I'm too lazy to do a dare right now." She replied. And I already knew what I was going to ask, I mean for the past half an hour we've been laughing and enjoying each other's company so why not? I'm still very curious to know.

"Ok who was the girl you fell for?" I asked with curiosity. I noticed her tense up at the question but I just assume it was normal.

"Dare! I prefer a dare" She responded quickly, trying to avoid the question.

"Ok, I dare you to tell me who you fell for, truthfully. C'mon Dems you out of all people know I don't judge. Just tell me, please." I pleaded trying to get her to answer me.

_Demi's POV_

God it was going so well and she just had to make me nervous again by asking that question. I tried to immediately avoid it and asked for a dare instead. For a while it looks like she was about to let it go, but I spoke to soon.

"Ok, I dare you to tell me who you fell for, truthfully. C'mon Dems you out of all people know I don't judge. Just tell me, please." She kept insisting for me to tell her.

I open my mouth to finally answer her, now what am I supposed to do… I take a deep breath and hesitantly responded to her comment…..

* * *

**_Going to leave it at that... for now ;) Leave reviews on whether you think Demi will admit the truth or not. I would love to receive your inputs :) Thanks _**


	4. I Dare You

**_A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot_**

* * *

**_Yvguz1005 - Thank you :) _**

**_Evangeline Vera - Thank you and definitely! I'm trying :)_**

**_its-ok-to-hate-me - Lol I'll try to keep it interesting and great idea! Definitely will be using your idea in the story, however it will probably happen a couple chapters later, but trust me it will. :) Thank you_**

* * *

_Demi's POV_

_Previously…. _

_"Ok, I dare you to tell me who you fell for, truthfully. C'mon Dems you out of all people know I don't judge. Just tell me, please." She kept insisting for me to tell her._

_I open my mouth to finally answer her, now what am I supposed to do… I take a deep breath and hesitantly responded to her comment….. _

"Ok umm it was y.. erm Miley." I said quickly trying to hide the word that almost left my lips, you. 'I'm such a coward, why couldn't I just admit it!'

"Miley? As in your best friend Miley Cyrus?" She responded in a shocked voice.

"Yeah… She made me realize that I liked girls, she knows though. She didn't think much of it and didn't let it get in the way of our friendship. Thankfully" I replied feeling guilty. You see the only person who I told and knows about Selena is Miley. I admitted it to her a while ago, so she's the only one who actually knows. God I hope she plays along..

"Oh ok. Well wow… who would have thought… That's great." Selena responded with an odd tone to her voice. I couldn't tell if she was just confused or something else..

"Ooh I have an idea, why don't we all hangout? You can finally meet Taylor and I can meet Miley. It's bound to happen sometime so why not? How about tomorrow?" She continued as she suggested her proposition.

Shit. I knew I couldn't just blow her off so I just nodded in respond. I need to talk to Miley PRONTO.

"Awesome! I'll ring Taylor and let her know right now." She said with a smile on her face. She was acting pretty weird at the moment but I just ignored it.

"Yeah… I'm going to do the same, I'll be right back." I said right back to her and left the room to talk outside.

Seconds pass with me trying to call her but she has yet to answer. I call again and finally she picks up her phone. "Oh my god finally! You took forever to answer the phone!" I screamed to the phone unintentionally.

"Oh hi, I'm doing great thanks for asking." Miley responds with sarcasm.

I laugh "Yeah yeah yeah, do you know how amazing you are Miles?" I tried to sweet talk her with her nickname before asking her to come hang out.

"Ok what do you want? No I will not let you borrow my car again. Oh yeah thanks for scratching my car, hoe." She answered jokingly.

I start to giggle at her remark "You love me! Damn, it was a barely noticeable scratch asshole! Anyways that's beside the point, ok do you remember the whole situation involving Selena?"

"Gomez? Duh, the girl you're secretly madly in lovee with, aww my Demi is so whipped! But what about her?" She teased me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Shut up! Ok well she wants to meet you tomorrow. She wants all of us, including her best friend Taylor Swift to hang out and get to know each other.." I said, leaving out the crucial piece of Selena thinking I'm in love with Miles.

"Yeah sure, it'll be fun, text me the details. Love you byee. Stop being love-struck!" She said cheerfully and hanged up.

'Eh I'll just tell Miley the truth tomorrow, that way she can't back out from coming.' I thought to myself.

I entered Selena's house again and saw her sitting on her bed again. Guess she finished her phone call before me.

"So what did Miley say?" Selena asked me when she noticed I entered the room again.

"Oh she's in, what about Taylor?" I reciprocated.

"Same. Alright awesome! Where do you want to go tomorrow?" Selena asked.

I honestly didn't know, and then it hit me. "Roller-skating. Let's go roller-skating. It'll be a nice way to make everybody comfortable with each other."

"Yes! I've been dying to go roller-skating again. Let Miley know that we'll go around 7pm tomorrow." Selena responded happily while she took out her phone and texted Taylor.

_7pm roller-skating. Same place we went to last time. Better not ditch me or I'll kick your ass! *Heart*_

I texted Miley and not even a minute passed and she already texted back.

_Is that a promise? ;) Fine I'll be there, don't have too much fun tonight, don't forget that I'm your MAIN bitch *Heart*_

I smiled, ugh how I love that girl. Me and Miley are way too close to ever actually have feelings for each other, god why did I drag her into this mess.

I look up and realize that Selena is watching me with a smirk.

"It's nice to see you smile Demi, even if it's for Miley." She said, then I realize that after Miley texted me, my smile stayed on my face for a while. Shit now she's definitely going to think I was telling the truth. UGH! I put my phone away and just looked down trying not to look embarrassed in front of Sel.

_Selena's POV_

After Demi's confession, I don't think even the word shocked fulfilled my emotion. I was 100% surprised; I did not expect Demi to fall for Miley. She doesn't even seem like her type, I mean from what I've heard, supposedly Miley is a slut. Then again I don't even know the chick, so I have no right to judge her. Hm, I could have sworn she was going to say the word _you_… I doubt it, just my imagination getting in the way of reality. It's not like I expected her to say me but I didn't expect her to say Miley either. Go figure.

After I finished texting Taylor I noticed that Demi was still texting. Most likely Miley, and I couldn't help notice how big of a smile she has on her face when texting her. I wish I could be the reason for that smile, you know in only a platonic way just as best friends, nothing else, yup definitely. But either way I've missed that smiled, seems to me she truly has fallen for the girl. Unintentionally I sighed, 'where did that come from?' I thought to myself. Grrr.

Both me and Demi were preparing to go to bed. She kept suggesting that she'll sleep in the guest room but c'mon what kind of best friend makes the other person sleep in the guest room alone. I couldn't let her do that so I just kept on insisting that we'll sleep in the same bed. She finally gave in and now we're lying in bed next to each other. I turn over to turn the lamp off and finally close my eyes. Awaiting tomorrow.

"Goodnight Dems" I said before drifting off.

"Goodnight Sel" She responded and turned over.

_Next Day- Morning_

_Demi's POV_

Last night was pure torture. Try sleeping in the same bed with the person you love and not being able to do anything. It's fucking hard. We both woke up around 10am and are now going out for breakfast. We ended up in IHOP, both of us wanted pancakes really bad. Our waitress came up to ask us what we're drinking but right when she saw us she froze. Weird. She didn't even move so I decided to wave my hand in front of her face, trying to see if she'll do something. Finally she snapped back to reality and screamed. Well I'm a dumbass; of course she was a fan. She seemed to be around our age, she looked at me and then Selena, star-struck.

"Oh my god, it's it's …" She stuttered and repeated.

Me and Selena laughed, it's hilarious to see how our fans react when they meet us. We both said Hi at the same time and waved at the teenager.

"It's Demena! I'm sorry but can I please take a picture with you guys?" she finished excitedly.

Once again both me and Selena were confused but nodded, "Demena? And yeah sure." Selena asked the girl before I did.

We took the picture when her boss offered to take it.

"Demena, Demi and Selena. It's your couple name… There's like a huge fan base for you both to be together." The girl nonchalantly said and left to bring us our drinks.

I look at Selena and she looks at me too, after a while of staring at each other we giggled at the girls comment.

"Demena…Who would have thought we had fans that wanted us to be together? That's crazy." Selena said while sipping her drink.

"Yeah, so crazy." I agreed and internally I sighed, realizing that's how she felt.

We finally leave IHOP and went our separate ways to get ready for tonight. Ugh I can already foreshadow that it's going to turn out to be a mess.

_Selena's POV_

Honestly I never knew that some of our fans actually wanted Demi and I to be together. It's cute. Plus I've got to say, Demena has a nice ring to it, 'Selena it's a couple name! You already have a boyfriend.' I argued in my head. Jelena? Ew, I think I prefer Demena better, 'Snap out of it Selena!' But it's not like I'll admit it to Demi, then she'll think I'm weird. I swear I give myself a headache.

_Roller-Skating Time_

_Demi's POV_

"Hey hoe, did you miss me?" Miley says while getting in my car.

"I did until you called me a hoe. Bitch keep calling me that!" I replied while playfully hitting her arm.

"Dang, Love you too" She answered sassily and I rolled my eyes.

We finally arrived at the roller-skating rink and I paid our entrances. When we entered I automatically found Selena next to Taylor in the back.

"Damn, not bad Demi, not bad. She's hot." Miley said looking at Selena. And I hit her arm again.

"Ow! Abuse!" She screamed getting other people's attention, I swear this girl. I just shake my head.

"Oops I forgot to mention a minor detail over the phone…" I tell Miley who just seems confused.

"I admitted to Selena, who the girl I fell in love with was, while playing Truth or Dare" I continued to try to lessen her confusion.

"Really!? That's great! OMG finally!" She screamed with joy and pure ecstatic in her voice.

"Yup, keep that thought… I chickened out and said you instead of her." I said quickly hoping she didn't catch what I just said. And intertwined our hands and finally said

"Let's go loverrr" I wink and drag her by her hand to Selena. She has yet to say anything as she stays in place with an expressionless face and her mouth slightly open in a shocked matter. Yeah she's going to be like that for a while… I laughed slightly.

* * *

_**Miley will definitely be a character that you're going to love, heading more into the story (:**_

_**Please Review! Once again I will depend on reviews on how long I will post the next chapter. **_

_**Spoiler: Drama will be involved between two characters in the next chapter. Surely they won't be too fond of each other. Can anyone guess the two characters that will bump heads? Leave your predictions in the review box. **_


	5. Jealousy

**_A/N: Sorry that this chapter seems rushed, but hopefully you guys enjoy it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _**

* * *

**_jswizzle1213 - Thank you and definitely will (:_**

**_sue - Thank you very much (:_**

**_MileyJakes - Well hopefully you love her character even more after this chapter (;_**

**_Yvguz1005 - Haha well hopefully you stay as a recurring viewer since I greatly appreciate your reviews, and you will have to wait and see (; _**

**_Guest (#2) - Good guess but not quite (; and Thank you_**

* * *

_Selena's POV_

Me and Taylor arrived probably five minutes before 7, so for the past ten minutes we've been waiting on Demi and Miley. I've got to say, I am kind of nervous to hang out with both Demi and Miley together, I've yet to see how Demi acts around someone she's got feelings for. I just hope it's not awkward.

I get pulled out of my thoughts when I feel a light shove on my side by Taylor, to realize that she's telling me that she just saw Demi walk in. A rush of excitement enters me which is weird since just a minute ago I was worried about hanging out with everybody, ugh I confuse myself. I look up to try to find Demi and I automatically make eye contact with her.

She was coming towards us until she stopped to briefly talk to Miley, I couldn't tell what the conversation was about but when she turned back to us, all I notice was Demi holding her hand. Out of nowhere I felt envy come into me, what the hell? Maybe Miley feels the same for Demi? That sucks, I mean no, that's good right? I shake my head trying to not mix up my thoughts anymore and finally greet both girls.

"Hi, I'm Selena and this is my best friend Taylor." I say mostly towards Miley, who at the moment seems out of it. Hmm weird.. after a couple of seconds passed, Miley finally came back to earth and responded.

"Nice to finally meet both of you, I'm Miley, Demi's best friend."

After finishing the greetings between everyone we got our skates and put them on.

_Demi's POV_

It was my turn to greet Taylor, we shook hands and introduced eachother, but strangely enough I had a feeling that something is up with the girl. Yes I just met her, but haven't you ever gotten the feeling that you and someone will most likely not get a long? Well I just did.

While putting on my roller-skates, god was I getting an ear full from Miley. I totally regret bringing her into this situation, I should have just never told her.

"Ok, I'm sorry I dragged you into my love life, can't we just forget it ever happened?" I told Miley after her little rant.

"How can we forget it when Selena thinks you're obsessed with me instead of her?!" She replied.

"I am not obsessed with her!" I quickly stated a little too loudly.

"Yeah sure whatever you say, I'm so going to get back at you for this…Oh my god!" Miles exclaimed.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Just tell me I'm awesome, and the best friend you will ever had that you love deeply. I have an idea." She replied to my question and I got worried. I knew Miley isn't great with ideas since they always turn into disasters.

"Miley… whatever you're thinking, no! I know you and I already know this won't end good." I said.

"Bitch you owe me! Just follow along. By the end of the day, you'll have Selena wrapped around your finger. Trust me." She said deviously. Ok now I'm worried… well there's no point in arguing with her since she always does what she wants so whatever.

"Go make friends with Taylor, I'm going to have a little talk with Selena. " She continued on and pushed me towards Taylor while she headed for Selena.

_Selena's POV_

I see Miley leave Demi and skate towards me, which was totally weird.

"Hey Selena, having fun?" She asked kindly when she reached me.

"Oh yeah, especially since I haven't fallen yet." I responded with slight laughter which she returned back, not realizing I was actually being serious. I always fall when it comes to these types of activities.

"Definitely, so I've got to admit, I'm really happy I finally get to meet you, I've heard so much about you from Demi, like it's ridiculous." Miley stated, which took me by surprise to realize Demi has mentioned me to her before.

"Likewise" I responded with a smile. Geez I didn't expect Miley to turn out to be this way. She was so nice and friendly, I totally underestimated her.

"Look I know this is probably personal to say and completely weird, but I have to say that I'm really happy that you responded in such a nice matter when you found out Demi had feelings for you. I mean most people would totally freak out, but you still stayed best friends with her, so thanks. And I can totally see how close you guys are, it's um nice." I continued and blurted out randomly. God I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way.

"Oh no, it's completely fine. I kind of expected Demi to tell you that, since of your past with her. And your welcome, she's gone through too much and we're way to close to make that get in the way. I'm personally flattered by all means. Honestly, can I tell you something?" She replied graciously and a sigh of relief escaped from me.

"Yeah sure.." I responded genuinely.

"Well um between you and me, I was taken by shock when she told me, but um actually I do kind of like her in that way… I just haven't found the right time to tell her… you know?" She stated. Holy crap, I knew she liked her back. I should be happy for Demi but for some odd reason I just wasn't. I'm a horrible friend.

"Wow, really? I mean that's great. You already know she has feelings for you back so honestly I think any time you tell her, it would have the same result. So just go for it." I finally responded to her comment after being silent for a couple of seconds.

"You think? Hm, well thanks for your advice. I appreciate it." She answered and went back towards Demi. Grr why am I feeling this way? Shows how much of a friend I really am towards Demi. God. Internally I'm beating myself up and just feel disappointed at myself. I sigh.

_Demi's POV_

I listen to Miley and finally go up to Taylor to talk to her.

"Hey, I see Selena left you here alone." I said when I realized she was sitting down at a table on her phone.

"Nah, I just had to use my phone real quick, it's all good." She said.

"Oh ok" I answered, not knowing what else to say.

"So Demi, do you have a boyfriend?" She said trying to start a conversation, thankfully.

"Nah, I enjoy being single. My last relationship was too much for me. How about you?" I asked.

"Actually yeah I'm in a relationship. I met him through Justin, Selena's boyfriend." She said and jealousy surrounded me when she said his name. Ugh I hate him.

"That's nice." I replied blunty. I think she noticed my sudden mood change. Damn.

"Mhm, so are you atleast interested in any guys at the moment?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Not really, I mean I am kind of interested in a specific person, but I doubt it'll ever happen. It's complicated." I said. And turned around to try to find Miley, trying to figure out what she's doing with Selena.

"Oh wow. " She replied with a strange odd of tone and gave me a weird look when I turned back to face her..

"Well I should get back to Selena before she thinks I ditched her. Bye." She continued and left the table. Weird. Then I saw Miley come up to me, thank god.

"Hey hoe, how'd it go?" She asked while she sat down with a smirk on her face.

"It was ok, I don't think she likes me though" I replied honestly, ignoring the fact that once again she called me a hoe.

"That bitch. Well just avoid her, who gives a shit. You still got mee" She said while she pinched my cheeks and hugged me, which definitely got me to laugh a little. Then realization hits me.

"Wait so what did you say to Selena?" I asked.

"Nothing." She simply replied.

"C'mon! I'm serious, tell me." I replied knowing she was lying.

"Let's just say, my plan for today is to make her jealous." She said honestly followed by a wink. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me up to kiss my cheek and dragged me back to the rink.

I swear I should be furious right now but then again, I don't think it's such a bad idea. Huh, who would of thought, Miley would have a good idea. I look up and find Selena looking at both of us, hmm maybe this will work. Internally I smirk and continue to hold Miles hand while we continue to skate.

_Selena's POV_

"Hey, how was it talking to Demi?" I asked Taylor when I saw her come up to me after Miley left me alone.

"Um it was alright I guess…." She replied and knowing my best friend I knew something was up.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"Selena… I don't like Demi… something just kind of makes me dislike her. I'm sorry." She responded and it just took me by shock. 'I mean who couldn't like Demi, she's amazing, funny, sweet, beautiful…. What? Shut up Selena.'

"Did she do something? I mean you barely know her yet you already don't like her." I said realizing I was defending Demi. Weird.

"No I just don't like her. Sel, I think she likes you.. I think she's gay. And you shouldn't be around those kind of people." She replied. What? Are you serious… did she really just say that.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm not homophobic, it's just, I think she might get in between you and Justin's relationship." She continued on. And personally I still think her last comment was a little homophobic…

"Um trust me, she doesn't like me… she likes Miley. And you don't need to worry about me and Justin's relationship okay? We're fine. Since you're my best friend I won't hold what you said against you." I replied, knowing I just told her Demi's secret. Shit.

"So she is a dyke?! I knew it. And if you say so… and fine whatever." She said.

"No she's bisexual but you can't tell anyone! And don't say that word, it's rude. Ok. Now let's drop it, c'mon let's skate." I said trying to avoid anymore of her comments. I'm pretty upset that she doesn't like Demi, I really wanted them both to get a long, but knowing Taylor is a homophobe, I doubt that's going to happen. I can't judge her though, she's my best friend and I know she's just looking out for me. I shake my thoughts out of my head as I try to just enjoy roller-skating with Taylor, despite everything else.

_Demi's POV_

"You are one crazy but genius person. You know that?" I told Miley.

"Yes and thank you very much. I try to live up to my reputation, sometimes it's pretty hard." She bragged and we both just laughed.

"Thanks, you know for everything." I admitted.

"I haven't done anything yet but you're welcome. You know you're my bitch and whatever it is, I'll always help you. Even if you're madly in love with mee" she winked as she kept on teasing me once again. I hit her arm and reply,

"First I am not your bitch, it's the other way around, got that? And second, whatever! I can do better" I winked back at her and then got hit in the arm by her when she heard my last comment.

"Ay watch it! I'm still helping you here and bitch you know you want mee" She replied. And I just shook my head and let out a laugh.

We stop skating and exit the rink to walk towards a table.

"Ok, are you ready for the finale? Don't ask questions, just remember follow along and don't freak out. First tell me if Selena is looking our way" Miley asked devilishly

I look and see that Selena is watching us and I respond "Um ok.. and yes she's looking.. Miley what are you goin…." I couldn't finish my question as I feel Miley's lips on mine...

* * *

_**Congrats on the guest (#1) who predicted that Taylor and Demi will bump heads (: **_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter, please review! I greatly appreciate receiving your inputs.**_

_**So what do you guys think of both Taylor and Miley? Leave your responses below (; **_


	6. Master Plan

**_A/N: Chapter is pretty long, there was no point in breaking it into 2 parts. Hope you guys enjoy it (:_**

**_So I guess it's safe to say that almost everyone dislikes Taylor Lol and if you don't then trust me that will change after you read this chapter so HEADS UP- Taylor Drama Occurs._**

**_I hope you guys are taking in the fact that this story takes place when both Selena and Demi are 18, so about to be 3 years ago. I am going to try to make everything that has to do with publicity realistic to what happened in real life but when it comes to love interest, that will be based on pure fiction. By the next chapter you guys will understand what I mean as I will use a realistic event that occurred around that time._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

* * *

**_jswizzle1213 - Thank you so much (:_**

**_MileyJakes - Since you love Miley's character so much, this chapter is for you c(:_**

**_xowithyouxo1 - Thank you I appreciate it (:_**

**_Yvguz1005 - Thank you, and she probably does, I try to make my characters as realistic as possible. Lol_**

**_sue - Keep that thought (; Tell me what you think after you read this chapter. I have a feeling your review is going to be very interesting Lmao_**

**_blookat - Thanks and you will find out. However you won't be too pleased about it ... c(:_**

**_Pieri25 - Lol Thank you (:_**

* * *

**_This chapter goes out to Sue who predicted the whole concept of this chapter without even knowing it (;_**

**_And to MileyJakes since her reviews inspire me to make Miley such a loveable character. _**

**_So you guys better freaking love Miley by the end of this chapter Lmao _**

* * *

_Demi's POV_

_Previously…._

_"Ok, are you ready for the finale? Don't ask questions, just remember follow along and don't freak out. First tell me if Selena is looking our way" Miley asked devilishly _

_I look and see that Selena is watching us and I respond "Um ok.. and yes she's looking.. Miley what are you goin…." I couldn't finish my question as I feel Miley's lips on mine..._

'What the hell is going on?' I screamed in my head.

My best friend has both hands on either side of my cheeks and is french kissing me. In front of everyone. Then I realize this is what she meant before. Normally I would think so much about this, but I know Miley, she is one of the straightest person I've met, trust me. But god this girl is an evil genius, I finally start to kiss her back. I glimpse over to Selena to catch her staring at both of us, Score!

After our whole make out session, we finally pulled apart. I opened my mouth to say something, surely to avoid any awkward tension that may be created.

"Shit, you were right, you can't be tamed" I winked at her with a smirk on my face.

"OMG shut up. Don't look up yet, Selena is coming over to us right now." She tried to hide her laughter inside.

"Damn and I was going to invite you back to my place" I responded and she hit my arm.

"Maybe later, now go talk to Selena, I'll meet you outside." She said and proceeded to leave the rink.

_Selena's POV_

I couldn't help myself from looking over to Demi and Miley, I think I was just curious to see if Miley was going to tell Demi tonight. So many thoughts going through my head that I didn't even realize that Taylor has been talking to me the whole time. I snap back to our conversation just to be snapped back out of it. When I turn to look back at Demi, all I see is Miley's tongue inside Demi's mouth. Looks like she told her. I stay in place for a couple of minutes with my mouth slightly open. I'm so confused at what I'm feeling right now. In a way I feel hurt, disgusted to see both of them making out, and slightly jealous. 'Why am I jealous?!' Ugh. After being like that for a couple more seconds, I assume Taylor noticed what was going on since she made a nasty remark under her breath. "Ew, can't they just get a room." I just ignored her and started to walk towards the girls.

Halfway there, and they finally stopped making out. Thank god. Out of the corner of my eye I see Miley exit the place and Demi look up to me. I opened my mouth but for some odd reason nothing came out… after moments of being like that, words finally left my mouth.

"Hey, um I think me and Taylor are just going to leave now. She has an interview to do in the morning so um yea we have to go. I had fun, text me later?" I lied, but I couldn't stay there any longer. She nods and I call Taylor over and we leave. I noticed Taylor didn't even say goodbye to Demi, but I wasn't in the mood to really say anything about it. Talk about an interesting day…

_Two Days Later_

After that whole occurrence, me and Demi have been texting continuously. I'm surprised she hasn't gotten tired of me; however, none of us has yet to bring up the whole Miley thing. We just decided to ignore it and move on, even though it wasn't a big deal, right?

I didn't have anything to do today so I decided to go over Justin's place. I've bothered Demi enough; she'll think I'm getting too attached to her. At the moment, we're watching a movie in his bedroom, and can I just say I'm still bored out of my mind. Maybe that's why I jumped in excitement when I heard my phone go off, it was a text message from Dems.

_Hey, I have nothing to do, just got done recording. Want to grab something to eat? I'll pay, pretty pleasee :) _

A slight laughter escaped from me when I read the 'pretty please' part. I can already picture her cute puppy dog face staring at me. Who can ever say no to that?

_You're so lucky that I can't resist you begging. Smh I'll pick you up in 15 _

I stand up and Justin asks me who that was. I knew he'd be upset that I'm ditching him for Demi so I had to lie. "Um it was my mom; I have a meeting with HR and the band about the new album. So I have to go, I'll text you when I get out babe" He just nodded and kissed me goodbye. Looks like he fell for it, thankfully.

I pick up Demi and we head out to Chili's. We were waiting for our food to arrive when I notice Demi received a text. I don't know why but I knew Miley was going to be brought up in only a matter of time.

"Is that Miley?" I asked her. Finally giving into the constant diverting of the subject.

"Um yeah she just had to ask me a quick question." She responded awkwardly.

"Look about the whole situation at the rink, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable." She continued to blurt out.

"No, you didn't. It's your life, you can do whatever you want. So um are you guys like a couple now? I'm just curious to know" I responded.

"It's um complicated. I mean we have feelings for each other, but we don't really want to put a label on it. It's all good though." She said and for some odd reason I felt some sort of relief inside me when she didn't respond with a yes.

"Oh okay. If you agree then that's good, I guess." I replied.

We carried on with our meal and went back to her house to just hang out for a little while.

_Taylor's POV_

I've been trying to reach Selena for the past two hours, she's probably busy. Since she wasn't going to hang out with me today I decided to go over Justin's house. Me and him are really close and I knew he would at least keep me entertained plus I needed to talk to him about some stuff. I ringed the doorbell and almost right away he opened it.

"Expecting someone?" I ask.

"Yeah Selena but I doubt she'll be coming back anytime soon" He replied while inviting me inside to sit down on his couch.

"Yeah I've been trying to reach her for the past couple of hours but no luck yet." I said.

"She said she had to go to some meeting, but I doubt she was telling the truth. I can always tell when she's lying to me" He said with an upset tone to his voice.

"Hm, give me a second." I call a number and it went straight to voicemail.

_"Hey this is Demi, I can't reach the phone right now so just leave me a message and I'll get back to you"_

So neither Selena nor Demi are answering the phone right now. Of course they're hanging out. I knew me getting Demi's phone number from Sel's phone would come in handy.

"She's with Demi right?" Justin asked me as I hang up the phone. Hm, he's not as dumb as he seems.

"Looks like it. Look, am I the only one who thinks that Demi is bad news?" I finally respond.

"Nah, I got that impression too. I think she's gay. And most likely has feelings for Selena."

"Finally! So I'm not delusional! You think it too. Whether it's true or not honestly I think Selena needs to keep away from her." I state.

"I agree, but it's not like she'll listen to us."

"Don't worry about that, I'll do my part, just try to make her realize how much you don't enjoy her hanging out with Demi okay? She'll give in eventually to our opinions. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, text me if anything happens with Sel. Byee" I said and left his house.

_Selena's POV_

I look down at my watch and notice that I've been hanging out with Demi for the past three hours. I have a lot of explaining to do with Justin now.

"Damn, time flies by fast, I'm going to have to leave already, sorry." I said while getting up.

"Really? Already? Fine just leave me here in the darkness of my house sobbing in the corner of boredom." Demi states dramatically, and I just had to let out a giggle.

"Don't be so dramatic. I'll make it up to you. How about me, you, Taylor and you can even invite Miley back to my place and we'll have a sleepover again?" I asked hoping she'll agree to my proposition.

"Finee, just cause I have nothing better to do." She replied with a smirk and I gasped dramatically trying to act offended.

"Whatever, I'll let that one pass. Tomorrow around 8. I'll text you later. Peace" I said and left her house.

I make it back to Justin's place. As I enter his house, I find him playing pool while watching TV in his living room.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry but after the meeting they wanted me to record a couple of songs." I said when he looks up to me.

"I know you ditched me to hang out with Demi…." He finally said after being silent for a couple of minutes.

"What are you talking about…" I start to try to deny it but he interrupts me

"Look, personally I don't like you spending so much time with that girl." He continued.

"That girl? Justin she's one of my best friends. Get over it, it's not a big deal." I argued back.

"Listen, I don't want you around Demi anymore. Got that?" He replied and continued playing pool.

"You don't control me, you got that? You have no right to tell me who I can and can't be around. You see at first I thought you'd be mature in this relationship, but I guess not. I'm leaving. Bye." I shouted and picked up my things.

"Are you breaking up with me? Do you not know how much that will affect your publicity? " He asks while I'm heading towards the door.

"Yes I'm done! And I could care less anymore. See ya!" I finally leave his house and head back home.

When I got home I told Taylor what happened and I was the one getting yelled at. Like isn't she suppose to be taking my side? Well of course not, especially when Demi is involved and knowing that Taylor isn't too fond of her. Ugh my life. I know I should be somewhat upset after the break up but strangely enough I just didn't really care, I almost felt even more relaxed after getting that drama out of the way. I decided on telling Demi what happened with Justin so she won't bring it up tomorrow night. I just left out the reason why we broke up, there was no use in telling her the truth so let's just leave it at that.

_Next Day (Night Time)_

_Demi's POV_

It was finally time for Selena's sleepover and once again I had to pick up Miley.

"Hey babe" She says entering my car and putting her bag in the back.

"Don't babe me, you need to start paying for my gas for all the times of me driving you around." I stated.

"Damn, not even a hello kiss? Fine be that way" She replied with a smirk.

"As much as I would love to make out with someone right now, I don't think I want to do that again with my STRAIGHT best friend." I emphasized the straight part and she laughed.

"Yeah I know, you want to make out with Selena instead. But whatever, I get it. You just can't handle all of this." She said conceitedly and flipped her hair dramatically. There's no point in responding to that comment so I just let it go and laughed.

We finally arrived to Selena's house and we all greeted each other once again but when it got to Taylor, she just completely ignored me. I just rolled my eyes and resumed sitting down next to Miley.

After Selena told me about her break up, me and Miley agreed to not show PDA during the sleepover since it'll probably just make her upset. We were still going with the jealousy plan but we decided to just cut it off for today.

We finished watching the first movie, the sleepover was going well so far until Selena had to use the bathroom and Miley had to make a phone call outside. I was left in room with Taylor, nice. For the first couple of seconds the tension grew stronger but then she finally decided to say something.

"I think we need to have a talk." She simply stated which caught me off guard. I just nodded gesturing for her to continue on.

"I don't like you Demi, and you probably already knew. But what I also don't like is you always being around Selena and flirting with her. "She said in a bitchy manner.

"Big news. And I don't flirt with Selena, you got that wrong right there." I responded in the same tone.

"Knock it off, I know you like Selena and I know that you're a dyke. So I'm prepared to make you an offer."

"First, I'm not a dyke. Second, whatever it is, I wouldn't want to take it." I replied

"Bisexual, same shit. And how about you listen first and then you make up your mind. It's very interesting I should say. I want you to stay away from Selena, understand? And in return I won't tell everyone nor the paparazzi about you being into girls. You see the reason I think you might actually take me up on this offer is cause I doubt you're ready to come out anytime soon." Are you fucking kidding me… My day couldn't have gotten any worse when she said that. No one can know that I'm bisexual. It'll just ruin my whole life. Hollywood Records would probably drop me and I'll be known as the 'Disney's Dyke'. God I hate this bitch. I knew I had to listen to her because I actually believe that she would out me. Internally I sigh, trying not to show how angry and sad I am about all of this. I open my mouth to finally respond to her so called offer.

"OK. Fine. You win. I'm done. I'll leave her alone. But you better fucking keep your promise." I get up and head outside. I needed to talk to Miley ASAP.

After she hung up the phone I told her every single detail of me and Taylor's conversation. I just didn't know what to do anymore. No one seemed as pissed as I was until Miley found out. You could practically see fumes coming out of her nose. She hasn't said anything after I told her and out of nowhere she blasts back inside Selena's house, slamming the door open. She walks up to Taylor and knocks her down, I hold her back when I hear Taylor screaming and Selena just standing there looking scared out of her mind.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Selena shouted, which scared me even more since she doesn't curse that often.

"Why don't you ask your so called Best Friend who's a fucking slut and is about to receive a fucking beat down once this girl lets me go." Miley shouts back, scolding Taylor. Making me even hold Miley tighter by her arms trying my best not to loosen my grip.

"What is she talking about Taylor?" Selena asks Taylor. Trying to figure out the whole situation.

"I don't even know what that psycho bitch is talking about!" Taylor responded trying to play the innocent card. Oh my god I hate her I swear.

"Oh hell no, you won't even own up to it? Fucking scared ass bitch, why don't you tell Selena how you threatened to tell everyone about Demi's sexuality if she didn't stay away from her. "Miley replied trying to get out of my grip.

"She's a fucking liar Selena! Don't even believe her! I haven't said shit to Demi this whole day." Taylor replied right away and Selena is just looking back and forth between me and Taylor. I mouthed to Selena saying she's lying. But at this point Selena seems frustrating and confused. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Miley got out of my hold and starting beating the crap out of Taylor. As much as she deserved it, either way it wasn't right. I pulled Miley back and make sure that this time she won't try to get away. I see Taylor with a bloody nose and a busted lip. God Miley is a maniac when she gets pissed.

"Believe Demi! That girl is just a two faced bitch who you shouldn't even have around." Miley finally told Selena after calming down a bit.

"Who are you going to believe, your best friend or Demi's newfound girlfriend who you only met twice?" Taylor directed towards Selena.

Selena still hasn't responded and Miley just starts to pick up her stuff and I do the same. Then Selena finally opened her mouth.

"I believe you Taylor. Ok. Go to the kitchen, get cleaned up." I sighed. I understand why she would believe her but god why couldn't she just see through her phony act.

"Unfuckingbelievable. Nice going Selena. Hope it doesn't take you that long to realize who was really your best friend. " Miley says and gestures towards me when she said that last part.

"Demi, I'm sorry." Selena says while grabbing my arm as I was exiting her house right behind Miley.

"No, I'm sorry." I simply stated, since I couldn't find any other words to exit my mouth. And finally left with Miley.

* * *

_**Don't freak out guys! I promise this 'break' won't last that long.**_

_**What fun is a love story without any drama anyways (;**_

_**Lmao have faith in my writing c(:**_

_**Don't forget to review, I love reading each one of your guys' comments (:**_

_**Anyways so what did you guys think of the whole fight situation?**_

_**You may rant in the review box since I probably agree with you 100% Lol**_

_**Spoiler: Selena receives a video by email in the next chapter, which causes her to find out a secret that a specific person was hiding.**_

_**Hint: It's a video of Demi talking to some fans, it's what she quickly states that made it so important. (Real video that went viral a couple of years ago after Demi and Selena stopped being friends) And yes it fits perfectly into this whole scenario especially with the situation that went on in this chapter. **_

_**Can anyone guess the video?**_

_**The video itself is less than 3 minutes but the statement is less than 10 seconds long. **_


	7. Aftermath

**_A/N: Sorry it took me longer than usual to post this but my freaking computer ended up shutting down right in the middle of the chapter and my dumbass didn't click save, so I had to rewrite it. . My plan is to post a new chapter every other day instead of posting one every week like everyone else does. I have enough time on my hands cause I have no life Lol c(: Anyways hope you guys enjoy this since it was actually pretty difficult for me to write. _**

* * *

**_MileyJakes - Lol for sure. c(:_**

**_Guest - Thank you (: _**

**_me - Thankss (:_**

**_sue - Haha definitely love the support so Thank you as well ^.^ and when you read the story it'll tell you the title of the video. You'll find it on Youtube (:_**

**_Yvguz1005 - I agree on the Justin thing. Smh and Thank you and let's see.. (; _**

* * *

_Demi's POV_

_Previously…._

_"Demi, I'm sorry." Selena says while grabbing my arm as I was exiting her house right behind Miley. _

_"No, I'm sorry." I simply stated, since I couldn't find any other words to exit my mouth. And finally left with Miley. _

"You didn't have to fight Taylor, if I hadn't of said anything none of this would have happened." I told Miley breaking the silence that surrounded us in the car. I definitely felt guilty, the whole confrontation was my fault.

"Look Demi, you're my best friend and I fucking love you. And I will not stand some two faced slut to undermine you. By no chance is this your fault it's Taylors. You got that?" Miley responded genuinely.

"I love you too Miles. Either way thanks for sticking up for me." I responded.

"Anytime, no one messes with you ever. That's only my job." She replied and kissed my cheek and brought me into a heartfelt hug. God I can never fully comprehend how lucky I really was to have Miley as a best friend. Throughout my life I was used to getting put down and not do anything about it, nor have anyone else stick up for me. So for Miles to do that, it shows how much she really does care about me and vice versa.

I finally arrive at Miley's place, prepared to drop her off, but once she got out she gave me a weird look.

"What?" I ask

"Get out, the hell you think you're going back home after all that's happened. C'mon you're sleeping over." She replied with a smile and I just nodded and followed behind her.

_Selena's POV_

I have still yet to process what just happened. God Demi is never going to speak to me ever again. Believe it or not, after the choice I just made, I felt sadness and regret fill inside me. I didn't know who was telling the truth, but c'mon you guys would have gone with your long time best friend too. Ugh I totally made a mistake. I barely just got Demi back in my life and she's already gone. I sit down next to the wall with my hands on my head. I can already see the blurriness overcome my eyes as my tears build up. At this point I don't even want to go check on Taylor, I just want to wake up and have Demi near me. I saw the hurt in her eyes when she spoke those last two words, if only she can see how much this is killing me inside. I honestly had no idea that I would feel so much pain because of her. And here I lay with mixed emotions of sadness, hurt, confusion, regret, and yearning.

_3 Weeks Later_

_Demi's POV_

Three weeks have passed by without me and Selena contacting each other and with me crying every night. I can't believe Taylor finally got what she wanted, me out of the way. When I stepped a foot out of Selena's house that day I knew what was coming ahead. The same outcome occurred when I had to leave California and Selena that day I was younger. Depression kicked in and god I see it coming back. Every night I have spent it with Miley comforting me, I can see it in her eyes how scared she really is. Not for her but for me, and I wish I can just tell her everything will be ok, but honestly I don't even think I believe that anymore.

I've wanted to call Selena, I've wanted to just talk to her again but I knew it wasn't my place. She probably hates me for causing Miley to fight Taylor. I just miss her, not even because I love her but I just miss having her as my friend.

"Hey Demi, how are you feeling today?" Miley interrupts my thoughts as she enters my house, by now she already knows where I hide the key to house. I just shrug in response, not really knowing how else to put it.

"Did you eat already?" She continues to ask and I just nod. I lied. I haven't felt hungry today so there's no reason to eat. I know telling her the truth will cause her to be all over protective but I've honestly have not craved food today.

"C'mon Dems, how long are you going to be like this. Are you at least going to talk to me anytime soon?" Miley ask. Lately, I've yet to really say anything to anyone these past couple of days. I just can't find myself to let any word come out of my mouth. Eventually I'm going to have to talk again, but not yet, not now.

"Well I have to go to my interview, please be careful tonight, I'll come back when I'm done. I love you" She says as she leaves. Even though she's coming back, it's probably going to be at 1 or 2 in the morning since it's a late night talk show. I can already feel that tonight is going to be a nightmare. Tonight will be the first night I'm left alone ever since the fight.

An hour has passed and I finally decided to turn on the TV, it didn't really help much. Memories of Selena flies back inside my head and I find myself in tears. Consistent tears, and I can't stop. This is all my fault, everything has happened because of me. I feel worthless and a sudden urge fights to get inside my stomach. I knew what it meant, and I knew I had to get to the phone. I had to call my therapist before anything bad happens. Fuck, of course my phone is dead; I haven't used it for the past couple of days. The urge is getting stronger and I know I won't be able to fight it alone. I want to do it but I know it's a bad choice. My thoughts overcome my heart and my next action is what upsets me the most. I find myself heading towards the bathroom drawer as I have no control of my body…

_Miley's POV_

I was so happy when the interview became quick and they let me out early. The idea of leaving Demi alone at night just made my heart rush in concern. She's been such a mess these past weeks and me fighting Taylor did not make the situation any better. I know Demi as the back of my hand and I knew she's putting herself down for this. This is the time that she needs me the most, no one can deal with a broken heart especially Demi. She probably thinks I'm annoying at the moment but I can't help but be protective of her well being.

I finally arrive back to her place and surprisingly enough I saw the TV on. She's yet to watch TV after the whole mess but I notice that she's not near it. I assume she's asleep right now so I check her bedroom and nothing. Panic rises as I turn around, facing the one place that I fear could be the answer. Slowly I walk towards the bathroom door and notice the light is shining from underneath. Mentally I'm trying to prepare for what I may witness behind those doors but I know either way I won't be able to handle it. I've never felt my heart race so much as I turn the knob, and finally push the door open. I had no time to react as I race towards Demi who's in the shower fully clothed with the water pouring overhead and a razor blade in her hand. I felt the tears come down my face as I see her sobbing underneath the water. I quickly turn the shower off and hold Demi in my arms. I couldn't get the question that worried me out of my mouth. Whether she did it or not, god I couldn't face her answer. "Shh, it's going to be ok Dems, I promise." I responded as I caress her hair and rub her back. Something I didn't expect, happened, she said something. "I didn't do it, I couldn't. I'm sorry." She managed to say in between the waterworks. "It's ok. It's ok." I repeated. I was so relieved when she said that, deep down I didn't know what would have happened if she did resume to her old habits. I didn't want to find out ever again. As she's finally calming down, she says something else. In a low volume, that I barely caught, she said I love you. "I love you too Dems, I won't ever leave your side." As I say that she drifts off to sleep.

I notice that we're both still soaked on the floor. I quickly lay Demi's head on the floor softly, and I get a towel. I dry her off as best as I could and carry her to her bedroom. As hard as it was, I managed to get her out of her wet clothes and changed her into her nightwear. And I finally drift off to sleep with Demi in my arms, I knew I just couldn't let go, ever.

_A Couple Days Later_

_Demi's POV_

After my almost mishap, Miley has yet to leave my side. And I couldn't show how grateful I was for her presence. Along with my almost mishap, yesterday was also horrible. As I was getting out of my hotel, I met up with some fans. I owed it to them to at least give out autographs and take pictures, especially after being all M.I.A lately. I enjoyed interacting with my fans so it wasn't that, that caused me to be upset but a question that rose about from a fan. A girl asked me "Demi, How's Selena?" and out of nowhere I quickly responded with an attitude and a fake smile as I replied "Ask Taylor". I swear I saw that girl with a video camera in her hand. I sure hope no one sees the video especially Selena or Taylor. But I doubt the video will stay on the down low especially with the paparazzi on my ass. Ever since the paparazzi found out about me and Selena not being friends anymore, they keep cornering me asking me questions about our former friendship. It's getting so annoying and I don't even know what do anymore.

_Selena's POV_

I get woken up by a phone call of my manager. I grunt and slowly get up to find my phone but fall straight to the floor. Worse hangover ever. These past couple of weeks, my ass has been drunk. I know it does no good but it at least takes my mind off of me missing Demi. I wish I had the balls to call her up but I know she's most likely never going to talk to me ever again. My life is a mess.

My phone rings again and I yell "Oh my god shut up!" as if someone can actually hear me. I finally reach my phone and answer "What do you want!" not even bothering to check caller ID. "Check your email!" they responded and hanged up. Rude. I check my call log and realize it was my manager who called but I was to hung-over to recognize the voice.

After drinking a bottle of water, I open my email on my computer. I noticed I had three unread repeated messages from different people. All having the same title of "Ask Taylor", I open one up and notice it's a video of Demi. Is this a sick joke? Me watching a video of Demi isn't going to make me miss her any less. I finally gave in to my curiosity and click play on the video. It was a video showing Demi giving out autographs, and then I heard a fan of hers ask her about me. What surprised me was how quickly Demi responded with an "Ask Taylor" answer. Come to think of it, I never really asked Taylor is she was honestly telling me the truth that day. But why would Demi say that to a fan if she was lying? Ugh now I'm confused. However, what I do know is that I need to speak to Taylor ASAP.

I grab my phone and text Taylor to come over and I got a quick OK.

She finally arrived and entered my house. She asked "So What's Up?", I didn't really have a game plan of how I was bringing up the subject so I just blurted it out.

"What really happened the night of the fight?" I ask and I guess it was unexpected as she had a confused look on her face.

"Nothing, all I recall is Miley knocking me down after having a conversation with Demi" she replied, a little too quickly.

"Tell me the truth. Did any of what Miley say have any truth to it?" I ask.

"I thought we were best friends. You believed me that night so why are you questioning it." She replied totally avoiding the question asked.

"Cause I want to know the truth!" I shouted.

"Look if you don't want to believe your best friend then that's your problem." She said while picking up her purse.

"Stop avoiding the question, was Miley telling the truth?" I ask and she didn't respond, she kept her head down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh my god, Miley wasn't lying was she?" She finally turns around and comes closer to me.

"I was trying to protect you Sel! You have to understand…" I cut her off as I push her away on the verge of tears. Confused out of my mind.

"You made me believe that Miley and Demi were lying. You made me think you were actually telling the truth. You made me drop Demi when in reality this is your entire fault!" I screamed backing away.

"Look both me and Justin knew something was up with Demi. We couldn't have her influenc…."

"Justin? He was in on it too?! I can't believe my ex boyfriend and my now ex best friend did this to me. You knew how much Demi meant to me! You betrayed me.." I stop as I feel the tears come down my face. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off once again, not wanting to hear anything else from her.

"Get out." I simply said.

"Sel, you can't be serious." She said.

"Get out! I never want to see you again. You're a liar and a manipulative bitch!" I scream and push her towards the door.

"And I'm serious if you dare to say anything bad about Demi, I swear you'll be dead to me." I continued on.

She had her head down and finally left my house as ordered. I was so pissed, not that much at Taylor but at me. Why didn't I just believe Demi, why was I so stupid? I never want to see Taylor ever again. This is all her fault! I was still filled with anger that I decided to text Justin. I wrote a long ass message basically stating how I will never get back together with him, especially after knowing he was in on it with Taylor. Ugh. I lay back down and reach underneath my bed, I grab the vodka and straight from the bottle and I start to drink it.

_2 Days Later_

I finally threw away all the alcohols in my house. My manager came by last night and found me completely passed out. She gave me a whole lecture and honestly I didn't even want to drink anymore. I only did it to mask away my feelings. I still haven't spoken to Demi, I already know how it's going to end. I feel so alone since now along with having no boyfriend, I have no best friend either. I hear my stomach growl and decide to finally get out of the house. First I ordered Chinese take-out over the phone and now I'm barely arriving to pick it up. As I enter, I get in line behind one girl. When it's her turn to pick up her food, she speaks and asks for napkins and at that moment I froze. It couldn't be. That voice sounded too familiar. She turns around and notices me and stands in shock. Demi. God she looked even more beautiful if that was possible. I knew she wasn't going to say anything so I decide to break the ice first.

"Um h-hey" I stutter trying not to act stupid, which was already unsuccessful.

"Hey." She simply stated and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time and we giggled.

"You go first" She said.

"I'm sorry Demi. For everything. For being an asshole and not believing you. I stopped talking to Taylor right when I found out the truth. Please forgive me, I need you back in my life." I said trying to hold back my tears. She stayed quiet for awhile but finally spoke.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for creating drama in your life.." She started saying but I cut her off.

"None of this is your fault. Ok. Just please tell me we can be friends again. I really need you." I begged.

She laughed a little, what did I say? Please tell me she's not thinking that I'm kidding. "Yes, we can be friends again. I'd love that." She finally spoke and I just had to hug her at that moment. She hugged me back and man I didn't want it to end at all. I've missed her so incredible much.

"So take out huh? Going to meet up with someone?" Demi asked.

"Nah, just going to watch a movie at home and be a loner." I said.

"Oh? That sucks. I mean if you want, you can come to my place and hang out with me and Miley… That's your choice, if you want you don't have to go, I'm sorry it was probably too early to suggest it…"

"Breathe Demi, I'd love too." I cut her off noticing how shy she was being.

"Really?" she asks with slight joy in her tone. She's too cute.

"Yes really. Plus it'll give me an opportunity to apologize to Miley." I stated.

"Well alright, then we'll meet at my place. See you in a couple of minutes." She said followed by a smile as she exits the restaurant and I caught myself just staring at her. What is happening to me? I shake my head and proceed to pay.

* * *

_**Congrats on 'JaiHololove' and 'me' for guessing the video correctly (:**_

_**So for sue just go on youtube and type in 'Ask Taylor, Demi Lovato' and you'll find it. **_

_**Anyways what did you guys think of the chapter? It was pretty hard to try to place myself in Demi's position for that bathroom scene, as I have yet to be in her situation, thankfully. God I can only imagine what she went through, I have so much respect for Demi in real life, she's much of an inspiration for me (: #Lovatic **_

_**Can I just say how much I really appreciate you guys' reviews, they always brighten up my day (: Please leave me your inputs in the review box**_

_**As for the next chapter, I think you guys may actually like it. (; Let's just say Demi and Selena's friendship is going to get a little interesting... LOL any guesses? **_

_**One more thing, I just have to say I'm so in love with the album Demi, her best work yet. If you haven't listened to it, I totally suggest you do ASAP, it's amazing. And also check out Selena's new song Slow Down, it's also to die for xD #Fangirling. Ok I'm done. Loll**_


	8. Run Dammit!

**_A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter, was in a rush so sorry if some parts seems jumbled up together. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _**

* * *

**_Guest - Thank you very much (:_**

**_MileyJakes - Thank you and both your questions will be solved in this chapter(; hope you like it _**

**_sue - Lol no judgment I totally agree 100%, Demi is gorgeous. And Thank you (: I surely appreciate the love xD and once again so true(;_**

* * *

_Selena's POV_

I finally arrive at Demi's house and I have to admit I'm pretty terrified to see Miley again. For all I know she probably hates my guts and damn I do not want to get the same punishment that Taylor got… 'Ok breathe Selena, you can do this' … I knock the door and immediately Demi opened it with a big smile on her face. 'I wonder why she's so happy.. but geez I just love her smile.'

She invites me in and I automatically spot Miley on the floor in front of the TV eating. She looked up at me and I gave her a nervous smile and said "Hi" in a low tone.

"Oh hey Selena, nice seeing you again. It's nice hanging out with you when you're not accusing us of lying." Miley stated bluntly as she got up. I gulped. 'She's going to kill me! Run dammit' but I couldn't move as I just waited for the impact of the punch. She lifts her hand up and I lost it. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I get it, you're mad, but killing me won't make anything better. Demi do something!" I scream with my hands up protecting my face while running behind Demi. 'Smooth, Sel.' I sarcastically said in my head.

"Ok Miles, knock it off. You're scaring her. I think she's learned her lesson" Demi says leaving in me confusion.

"Ugh! You're no fun hoe" Miley says towards Demi. Wait was this all an act? 'Well I'm smart..'

"It's Ok Sel, I don't hold grudges. It's a waste of my time. We're good. I mean if I was in your position I think I would have believed my best friend as well." Miley continues and pats my back bringing me to sit down next to her. Phew. I'm still alive, good.

Then she lifts her fist up in the air in a quick motion making me shriek out loud. Then I realized she faked it and started laughing at me. Ugh so not cool.

"That's not funny!" I pout and I continue to eat my take-out. And they both continue to laugh at me, well this is nice… -.-

"But seriously, I really am sorry Miley. I shouldn't have thought you were lying cause frankly I've noticed you tell it as it is, sometimes you're even too honest." I state sincerely and she chuckles. Surprisingly enough she brings me into a hug, and I let out a huge breath that I didn't even know I was keeping in. Hopefully this is a start of a drama free life. Ha yeah right, let's just see how long that lasts.

As the movie continues to play I noticed Miley do that fake yawn as she puts her arm around Demi. I couldn't help my laugh a little and it didn't go unnoticed. Busted. "What?" Miley asked. "Sorry to laugh but that was just way too lame, especially for you" I said causing me to laugh even more. "OMG! Thanks for killing the mood." Miley responds and sighs.

"Wait am I interrupting something here? Are you guys on a date?" I gasp not knowing what to do at the moment.

"No.." Demi says but gets cut off by Miley.

"Yess, there are better things to do than actually watch a movie, if you know what I mean" Miley states and winks at me. Oh god I so did not want to hear that.

"You guys want me to leave, so you can have your downtime?" I ask.

"Nah, it's alright, you already killed the mood" Miley states back with a chuckle.

"Well just act like I'm not here, do what you guys normally do." Wait, I so did not think that through clearly. Shit.

"Will do." She answers back, ugh, great.

Ten minutes later I turn my head and see them making out. Well this is awkward. Talk about being the third wheel. Damn are they going to break apart anytime soon? I think gasping for air is essential. I clear my throat trying to get their attention. Nothing. I repeat the action louder but then I actually ended up coughing, chocking on my own saliva. Nice going Sel. Demi finally pulls away from Miley in concern, "Are you okay?" She asks and I just nod my head still trying to regain my voice. "Oh yeah I'm great. Um I think I'm going to head out now, it's getting pretty late. So yeah I'll talk to you later Dems"

She gets up from the floor following me and I hear Miley groan, probably from the loss of affection with Demi. "Babe, I'll be in the bedroom. Hurry up." Miley says while she leaves the living room. Did she really have to say that… I mean seriously Demi and Miley? Personally I think Demi can do better. 'Like me, wait what? No. Oh no, what is wrong with me' I shake my head and say goodbye to Demi who walked me to the door, I kissed her cheek and finally left.

_Demi's POV_

You can only imagine how happy I was when I saw Selena at that restaurant. Words couldn't express my excitement to finally being able to see and talk to her. My life was spiraling out of control without her in it, I can't afford to lose her again, I just can't.

When she arrived back at my place, I didn't think Miley was continuing the plan, but there's no point in arguing with her, she always wins. I got the memo once she put her arm around me, typical. We made it our sign that whenever the other person does that it means that the jealousy plan is in progress. By now I should be used to making out with Miles but it was still weird, in so many ways. After walking Selena out, noticing how uncomfortable she got seeing me and Miley make out, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. That hasn't happened for a while, maybe this plan will work..

"You didn't have to go that far, god I think you scarred her." I tell Miley while entering the bedroom.

"Whatever, I was getting bored. But was I good actress or what?" She brags

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, too good actually." I say mysteriously and walks towards a closet.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Are you sure this isn't a way to you know come out of the closet?" I say with a chuckle as I come in and out of my own closet. Then I get a pillow thrown at me.

"I just wonder what Liam would think of all this." I continue on.

"He doesn't have to know and it's purely innocent. I'm only gay for you babe." She winks at me and I just shake my head.

_Later on the Week_

_Hey so are you in or not? And is Miley coming with us?_

I get a text from Selena. Yesterday she told me about this party that her friends are throwing and honestly I'm not sure if I want to really go. I haven't been to a real party since before I signed into rehab. But I know I can never truly deny Sel so I texted her back.

_Yeah I'm in, and no Miley already has plans. Tell me when you're close by so I can wait for you outside._

I sighed, I sure hope tonight doesn't trigger anything. I wish Miley would come with me but she keeps insisting that me and Sel need alone time together, to keep the process moving. I doubt it'll work though, but Miley's smart when it comes to these types of 'plans' so I have to trust her.

I get ready, putting on what Miley set out for me. I've got to admit though, Miley does not have bad taste when it comes to fashion. I hear my phone ring and I answer it, listening to Selena telling me she's outside. I head out and enter her car.

"Hey, so where's this party?" I ask.

"Malibu, don't worry it'll be fun. I won't leave your side, I promise." She says and I actually felt relieved to hear that.

We arrive at the party and all I can smell is whiskey. I guess Selena notices me tense up that she holds my hand and says something. "It's going to be ok. I won't drink if you want." She says.

"No, I don't want to get in the middle of your fun. Please don't act different, just drink. I'll be the designated driver." I squeeze her hand showing that I was being truthful.

As we enter the crowded house surrounded with people dancing, Selena has already had two drinks but hasn't really taken affect. After dancing for half an hour, she leaves me alone to get a beer and a coke for us. I see a guy drunk off his ass approaching me. Ugh I so do not want to get hit on right now.

"Hey sexy, never seen you here before" He states, well at least he doesn't recognize me, so that's good. I stay quiet and just give him a little smile hoping he leaves me alone.

"Names Brad, what's yours?" He continues on trying to flirt.

"Not interested" I roll my eyes hoping he'll get a clue.

"Awh, don't be like that sweetheart, I just wanted to have a conversation. " He says with a smirk on his face. Ugh Selena where are you? As if on cue I see Selena near with our drinks in her hands. She spots me and I give her a look as if saying 'Help me'. She finally steps to me and the guy and puts her arm around me.

"Hey baby, I was looking for you." She says and I was just utterly confused.

"Are you two together? That's hot." The guy butts in.

"Yes I'm her girlfriend now fuck off" Sel says with an attitude and then pulls me away from the guy. Thank god, wait is she drunk?

She finishes off the drink she had in hand and we finally reach a corner of the house that isn't occupied by other drunken people. Then weirdly enough she starts to flirtatiously play with the ends of my hair.

"Um, Sel, are you drunk?" I ask her curiously.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not." She giggles. Yeah she must be intoxicated.

"You know Dems, I think you're really hot and you should totally dump Miley and get with me" She continues on playing with my hair and her fingers brushing my hand. What is this girl doing…

"Yeah um ok, you're drunk so I think we should go home." I state confusedly. I can't do this with Selena, especially with alcohol in her system. 'Run dammit!' my mind says and I roll my eyes at the horrible advice.

"We just got here, c'mon don't tease me. Ever since you told me about you being into girls, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And no not in a friendly way. Cause normally I don't think about ripping my "friend's" clothes off during the day" She says gliding her hand on my arm and putting air quotes on the word friends. I gulp not knowing what to do at this point. I grab her hand and place it on her sides, making sure they don't move from there.

"Aggressive, I like that. You know you want too Demi, don't hold back." She whispers in my ears and damn I felt like I was about to die right in that moment.

"Ok, let's go home now, give me the keys." I state with my hand out open, waiting to get the keys.

"Find them" She winks and licks her lips. 'Demi self-control, self-control, you can do this.'

I dig into her front pockets and nothing, damn I was hoping they weren't in her back pockets.

"Nope, not there, keep looking." She says sexily and grabs my hand and places it on her butt. 'Self-mother-freaking-control Demi!'

I finally find the keys and quickly try to pull her towards the door of the house.

"Let's go, you're sleeping at my place." I say not looking back.

"Talk about straight-forward, not until I do this." She says and stands in place making me look back at her since she stopped following behind me.

"Ugh! what is so importa…." I get cut off with one of her hands caressing my cheek and with the other behind my head gripping my hair and our lips connected. What the hell….

* * *

_**Sorry it was short, didn't really know what else to put in this chapter. **_

_**So what do you guys think, is Selena actually drunk or is she faking it? Will Demi tell Selena the next day or hide it? **_

_**Any predictions on what's going to happen in the next chapter? (;**_

_**Trust me the next chapter will be a turning point of the story, much drama will be involved so it will be long. Do you guys think I should leave it as one big chapter or split it into two parts? Definitely need your guys' opinions. **_

_**Please review! I greatly appreciate them (:**_


	9. Love Drunk

**_A/N:I just want to say how grateful I am for all the positive reviews I've been receiving, especially since this is my first fanfiction story. You guys are awesome (: _**

**_This chapter is the big reveal and it's going to be all in Demi's POV(; So sadly you guys will not know what exactly is going through Selena's mind after all these events. The next chapter I'll try to dive in more into Selena's POV. _**

**_However, sorry that this wasn't the long chapter I promised, I totally miscalculated. The next chapter will be the one that I have to decide to break into 2 parts or not. Normally I would skip this part and just go to the HUGE reveal but this chapter is important for the story, so pay attention to it(;_**

**_This is just the start of the drama that will be occurring(;_**

**_DON'T FORGET to read the author note at the end of the story, I have a PROPOSITION for you guys. (:_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

* * *

**_Guest - Thank you very much (:_**

**_H - Thank you (:_**

**_maricafa - Every ending will always have a cliffhanger(; Haha and interesting theory, we shall see. Lol_**

**_sue - Lol thank you very much ^.^ ;*_**

**_MileyJakes - I'll think about it(; maybe later on she'll get drunk again, we'll see._**

**_Blookat - Very interesting theory... Hopefully everything gets revealed by the next chapter. _**

**_Yvguz1005 - Thank you! (:_**

**_kikeys0419 - It's nice to know that many people have the same theory but once again we shall see (; _**

* * *

_Demi's POV_

_Previously…._

_"Talk about straight-forward, not until I do this." She says and stands in place making me look back at her since she stopped following behind me. _

_"Ugh! what is so importa…." I get cut off with one of her hands caressing my cheek and with the other behind my head gripping my hair and our lips connected. What the hell…. _

Being unaware and completely in shock at what is happening, I stay in place, frozen. Then I feel Selena's tongue gliding on my bottom lip begging for entrance, and without even thinking I granted her entrance. 'I'm so fucked up. Stop taking advantage of her!' I ignored my conscious and placed my hands on her hips. I never thought making out with Sel would be so breath taking. After endless seconds of kissing her we finally pull apart and I finally realize what I just did. 'I'm a horrible person.' Guiltiness surrounds me but my thoughts are disturbed when Selena opens her mouth.

"Woow. That was amazing…" She says lowly and it just made me feel even worse.

"Um yeah let's get you home now." I state and take her by the hand to her car.

It felt like a long drive due to the quietness that encircled us. When we finally arrive back to my house I became aware that Selena fell asleep on the passenger side. Recognizing how much of a heavy sleeper that Sel is I knew trying to wake her up would be a waste of my time. I get out of the car and open her door, unbuckling her seat belt. I went to go open my door of the house first so it'll be easier to get her inside. I make my way back towards Selena and reach underneath, closing the car door behind us and carrying her bridal style. I laid her on my couch temporarily to get everything in my room in order. I pick her up once again and carry her to my bedroom up the stairs, and let me tell you it was more difficult than it seemed.

I knew I couldn't just leave her in her jeans, personally I know how uncomfortable it is to sleep in them. I grab some sweatpants and a t shirt and changed her out of her clothes, trying my best to not take in Selena's half naked body figure. The somewhat self control I had left eventually took action in my mind. I lie next to her and turn off the lamp just ready to knock out, and then I feel Selena shift in bed placing her left hand over me as she is basically spooning me from behind. I sigh, 'this is going to be a long night…'

I wake up before Selena does and go down to the kitchen. I was starving so I decided to cook egg omelets for both me and Sel, well that's if she wakes up anytime soon. Right when I was finishing placing the food on the plate I see her coming down the stairs yawning and pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"Good morning, sleep well?" I ask, knowing she most likely doesn't remember anything from last night.

"Very. How'd I get into these clothes?" She asked confusedly and I just wanted to avoid the subject by all means.

"How about we eat breakfast first and then we'll discuss last night" I said and Selena nods, not really thinking much of the situation at hand anyways.

Halfway through breakfast Selena decides to bring up the question again. "So are you going to tell me why I'm in your clothes?"

"Well you were passed out drunk last night, and I knew you would be uncomfortable sleeping with what you were wearing so I changed you myself. No biggy." I tried playing it off.

"Oh ok thanks, anything else happened last night?" She asked.

"You really don't remember anything that happened at the party huh?"

She shakes her head "Not really, all I remember is just dancing with you for half an hour, after that everything's pitched black. " I sighed, debating whether or not I should tell her the truth. I was already guilty as it is, me not telling her the truth is just going to make it worse. After what she said, I've yet to respond and kept on eating, not looking up at her.

"Hey Demi, did I do something? Why are you upset? Can you please tell me what went down last night, I seriously have no clue." She asked after noticing the silence from me.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth "I'm not upset. OK well this is what happened…. You left me to go get some more drinks for us and some drunken guy came up to me, trying to get with me. After he miserably failed, you came up and started acting differently towards me."

"What do you mean?" Selena asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well um you were acting all flirty with me, like playing with my hair, caressing my hand and my cheek…" she looked shocked and I just continued "At first, I didn't think much of it, until you started saying some things to me." I start to giggle just thinking back at it.

"…Like what." She asks doubtfully not really sure if she wants to know the answer.

"Let's just say that you enjoy thinking of your 'friends' practically naked." I say while laughing and she just placed her hands on her face embarrassed.

"Oh my god, I'm never drinking again." She says while blushing.

"That's not all…"

"Ugh do I really wanna know?" She interrupts me.

"Hm I think you might, it's pretty small but still is kind of big." I reply leaving her confused.

"You kissed me at the party…" I finally admitted, facing the ground, not really wanting to know how she'll respond.

"Wow, well um that's interesting… Oh god, I'm so sorry Demi. Please tell me being stupidly drunk isn't going to affect our friendship" She blurts out nervously.

"Chill, its ok Sel. Trust me." I replied genuinely with a smile, trying to make her feel better. But internally feeling guilty of leaving out the minor detail of me kissing her back.

She let out a breath of relief "Good, thanks." She smiled

"Yeah, well I'm going to go out to Miley's house, you can just take the clothes and give it to me later" I said putting my plate in the sink.

"Alright well I'll talk to you later. Let me just grab my purse from upstairs." She said making her way towards the stairs. Two minutes later she comes back down and hugs me goodbye. After impatiently waiting until she leaves in her car, I lock the door behind me and head out to Miley's, not caring that I'm in my sleeping wear.

* * *

"Holy Shit! She kissed you?!" Miley exclaims after I told her every single detail of last night. I nod not knowing what else to say.

"You're such a hoe, I can't believe you cheated on me" She continues and I roll my eyes.

"I'm serious Miles, what do I do now? I mean does it mean anything? Should I tell her that I kissed her back?" I ask.

"Nothing, not yet. And even though she was supposedly drunk, it still meant something. Drunken people always do something that they're afraid to do in real life. Dem, she likes you!" Miley says with a smile.

"You're crazy, she was intoxicated, she practically wanted to take my clothes off. That's not her." I say.

"Look, people never do something that they don't want to. Being drunk just gives them the excuse to follow what they're feeling." She replies seriously.

"I suppose... I still don't believe you but whatever. So what do I do now?" I asked.

"Ignore her. If she asks you to hang out, tell her you already have plans with me. We have to take advantage of this situation. This is where the jealousy plan will most likely take action. She's going to give in and admit to you of her feelings. The object of this is to piss her off into telling you. Ok?" Miley said deviously with a smirk.

"I underestimated you Miles, you really are an evil genius." I said with a surprised tone.

"Thank you very much, now c'mon go take a shower, you can borrow my clothes, I'm desperate to go shopping." Miley says and I nod.

It's been a couple days of me ignoring Selena and just practically living at Miley's house. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked me out yet. While watching TV in Miley's living room my phone buzzes signifying that I got a text.

_Hey, you want to go grab lunch with me? _

It was from Selena and I sighed, really wanting to go with her but I knew I had to listen to Miles.

_Can't, sorry /: Got plans with Miley already, Rain check?_

I replied and got back a reply of one word, _OK._

Later on that same day, I was having a movie night with Miley and I got another text from Selena.

_Sorry to bother you again but can you come over; I need to talk to you. _

I showed it to Miley and she smirked.

"Looks like she gave in. Told you! Now go, tell me what happens later. "Miley said and I nodded while sending Selena a replied.

_Yeah sure, be there in 15._

I arrived at Selena's place and knocked on the door. She opened it up with a worried look on her face.

"Hey, so what did you need to talk about?" I asked trying to get to the point.

"Demi, I'm sorry for kissing you but can you please stop avoiding me." Selena said sadly.

"It's not that. But I'm sorry for avoiding you, I've just been hanging out with Miles a lot." I said

"Then what is it? And of course, Miley." She said rolling her eyes.

"Nothing. And why did you say her name like that?" I ask.

"No reason." She stated bluntly.

"Ok, I'll talk when you tell me what's up."

"Look I just don't enjoy the fact that you keep ditching me for your girlfriend!" She yelled which caught me by surprise.

"Well I'm sorry, is that a crime?!" I yell back.

"You don't have to rub it in my face! It's always Miley this Miley that, it gets on my nerves sometimes ok" She said and I realized how jealous she's acting.

"It's not my fault that you're jealous." I said with a smirk.

"Psh why will I be jealous? I could care less about you and Miley." She said and I got irritated, hoping she would just admit that she likes me but I highly doubt it. I stayed quiet, annoyed with my head down.

"Why are you pissed!? What did I do?" She continued yelling.

"Look I'm just tired of your games! If you want to know the truth I was avoiding you cause of that party!" I finally admitted.

"OMG I was drunk! I'm sorry that I kissed you what's the big deal!?" She said and I lost it.

"You're so fucking clueless! You seriously can't be so stupid." I said and noticed how offended she got.

"Clueless of what?! If I'm so stupid then why don't you just tell me what I'm trying to figure out?!" At that point I couldn't care less as I was already pissed, annoyed, and irritated.

"I like you! Not Miley! Miley's straight and has a boyfriend. That night at the party, I kissed you back and I didn't stop myself. I lied to you that day of the sleepover. I didn't fall for Miles, I fell for you!" I yelled and rapidly said and she stayed in shock. I couldn't stop myself from what I was about to do, but I already admitted everything. I grabbed her face and kissed her, giving into the temptation. Surprisingly enough she kissed me back and our lips moved in sync until she pulled away with a face I couldn't read. Pushing me back, shoving me off of her, and at that point I knew what was coming. I felt the tears build up as I knew I just ruined everything and quickly left in my car. Not turning back even when Selena called my name, I just had to leave. At this point my tears were already falling down my face and I banged the steering wheel, pissed at myself for what I just did.

* * *

_**Uh oh. So what did you guys think? What do you guys think is going through Selena's mind after the whole confession? **_

_**For the next chapter I already planned out all the events but I'm still not sure if I'm going to pack all of them in, in one big chapter. So I'll have to see how long it turns out to be, and I'll decided whether to cut it into 2 parts or not. **_

_**Spoiler: Something dramatic will be happening in Demi's life and two confessions will be revealed from two different characters (; Can anyone guess what will happen? **_

_**Proposition: If I get the same amount of reviews I got for the last chapter (8), then I'll post a new chapter the following day (Saturday) if not then I'll follow my regular schedule and post on Sunday or Monday. **_


	10. Lies and Old Habits

**_A/N: Was in a good mood so decided to post the new one already, 2 chapters in 2 days, oh yeahh! c(: _**

**_S_****_o _****_Here it is guys, the HUGE REVEAL. Didn't break it into two parts so hope you guys like this(: _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

* * *

**_H - All your questions will be answered in this chapter(; and Thank you._**

**_Guest - Thank you (:_**

**_maricafa - You shall find out right now c(:_**

**_MileyJakes - Lol love your reaction, especially since I am a very predictable person. _**

**_sue - Hm, Miley and Demi? Interesting idea, but sadly no I doubt that will be happening anytime soon. I'm a Demena fan all the way c(: and Thank you very much ^.^_**

**_Yvguz1005 - Well hopefully this chapter was as unpredictable as the one before (;_**

* * *

_Selena's POV_

"I like you! Not Miley! Miley's straight and has a boyfriend. That night at the party, I kissed you back and I didn't stop myself. I lied to you that day of the sleepover. I didn't fall for Miles, I fell for you!" She yells at me and my mouth opens in astonishment. I couldn't believe what my ears are hearing, I'm so confused right now and to top it off I feel her lips on mine. God her lips are so soft, 'why am I kissing back! I'm not gay, I don't like girls. I'm kissing my best friend right now, what do I do?' and without even thinking I push her off. Instant regret as I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Demi!" I yell after her as she enters her car but she ignores me and drives away.

Sadness fills inside me and I start to cry. I was jealous of her and Miley but I don't know why. I can't believe she just dumped all of that on me and expect me to be okay with it. She lied to me, she loves me. She's in love with me… god I don't even know how to respond to that. My mind is all over the place, confusion still arising. And I just felt guilty for so many reasons that I may not be able to bring up. Do I have feelings for Demi? Truthfully I just don't know…

A day has passed and Demi has been trying to reach me. I wish I can answer her calls and texts but I just can't. What will I say? I have no explanation as to why I kissed her back and then push her off. I'm just as bewildered as she is. I can't give her the wrong message, so the best thing to do is just give each other some space so we both can figure ourselves out, especially me. I hope this works; I can't afford her being mad at me and letting her feelings get in the way, as selfish as that sounds, I still need her in my life.

_Demi's POV_

I wish she would just at least answer my texts. The only person trying to contact me is Miley, I haven't spoken to her or anyone at that matter ever since my big confession. I don't want to see anyone; I don't want to talk to anyone just Selena. I can't have her hating me, or be disgusted by me. I need to apologize for what I did even though I don't regret doing it. She needed to know sooner or later. And the worst part is my parents are forcing me to go to church this weekend, the only good thing that may come out of it is if Selena finally talks to me.

The ringing from my phone disturbs my thoughts as I reach to look at the screen, I saw Miley's face pop up. I didn't want to deny it so I just set it to silence. I shoved my head on my pillow and continued to cry, just wanting the day to end. I dozed off, extinguishing the world around me, wishing I didn't fuck anything up.

I wake up around midnight feeling even shittier than a couple hours before after viewing my call log. Only witnessing missed calls from Miley, wishing it would be Sel. I observe the dried tears on my cheek, recognizing just how horrible I really am. I can't take this anymore, I have no self control. I'm not thinking straight but I know I have to do this, I can't bare this pain anymore…

_Miley's POV_

Why isn't she answering my messages! I just know Selena has something to do with this so I have to act fast. I look at the time 11:58pm, ugh who gives a shit. I have to make sure she's ok. I grab my car keys and head to her house.

Once arriving I try knocking on the door, no luck. After standing outside for 5 minutes an old memory comes back to me. 'Well I'm stupid' I say to myself as I reach underneath Demi's plant and I grab her spare key.

I enter her house and all the lights are off. I mean it is only midnight, it's only normal to be asleep. I walk upstairs towards her bedroom and see the light shining underneath the door. I open the door and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Tears rushing down my face as I couldn't compose something to say. She notices me standing underneath the door way and it seems as if she starts crying harder. I can't believe she did it again.

"Demi…" I say shakily as only that word can suppress my emotions.

"Don't. I h-had to." She says in between sobs.

I go towards the bathroom and grab a towel. Then walk in Demi's direction and wrap the towel around her wrist and I just hold her in my arm.

"We don't have to talk about this yet. I'm sorry for not being here to stop you. I wish I could have come earlier." I said with guilt.

"It's n-not your f-fault. Just p-please let it g-go." She says stuttering.

"Ok, just go to sleep." I let out. Pulling the covers above each other and laying beside her.

She can't start this again, I won't let her. I need to talk to Selena, she is not going to make Demi go back to her old habits. I drift off to sleep with my thoughts overrunning my mind.

I wake up around 8 in the morning, not necessarily surprised that Demi isn't awake yet since she always wakes up around 10. My first instinct is to check on her wrist and see if it somewhat healed. The towel is covered in blood but I had to hold back my tears. I go to the bathroom and wrap her arm up in goz after rubbing anti bacterial medicine cream on the cut. I head back to the bathroom and grab all her razors and hide them, if she needs to shave or whatever she has to come to me.

I finally make my way upstairs and made us breakfast. I placed the pancakes, eggs and bacon on a plate and take it upstairs so she can have breakfast in bed. Right when I open her door I see her shuffling around under the covers indicating that she's slowly waking up.

"Good morning gorgeous, here have breakfast." I casually said not wanting to bring up the subject right away.

"Um good morning and thanks." She replied nervously. After turning on the TV and letting her finish up her breakfast she finally spoke up.

"Look Miles, I'm sorry about last night. I know it must have hurt you to see all of that…" She said with a sad tone of regret.

"It did but I can't hold it against you. Self harm is something you have to deal with everyday and I just want you to know that I'll be here right next to you, helping you battle it. Just please tell me what happened with Selena." I replied.

She told me the whole story and god I couldn't imagine how she felt. Why kiss someone back just to push them away afterwards. No matter whose fault it is, I still need to talk to Selena and tell her about Demi. She has the right to know, and maybe hopefully she'll decide to communicate to her.

_Later on that Day…_

I find myself in front of Selena's house, debating whether or not I should knock on her door or just go back home. I'm actually pretty surprised that I remembered where she lives. After contemplating for a few minutes, I ring the doorbell. Selena opens it and she seems shocked to see me on her doorstep.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see in front of your house, but we seriously need to talk." I say with concern in my voice. She nods and leads me in her house. After sitting down I start to speak again.

"I am in no placement to judge you on what happened that night especially since Demi just blurted it out, out of nowhere. "

"No, it's ok." She says unconvincingly.

"If it's so ok then why are you ignoring her Selena." I ask genuinely curious.

"I'm just confused of the whole situation; I need time to think everything through. My mind has yet to process every single detail, you have to understand. "She replies honestly.

"Please just understand this. She fell in love with you when you guys were younger; she left because those feelings became too intense. Even after reuniting, they're still there. She didn't want any of this to ruin both of you guys' friendship." I say trying to clear up her confusion.

"Then why were you guys together? I don't understand that." She says and I sigh.

"We have no feelings for each other what so ever. She's my best friend and I'll do anything for her. I came up with a plan of us being together to try to make you jealous. I just wanted to see her happy for a change. "I responded and she let out a long 'ohh.'

"Well it sure worked" She replied with a small smile trying to break the tension.

"I figured. But that's not all I wanted to conversate about. You need to make up with her, as friends or as whatever you just need to talk to her. Selena, last night I walked in on her, cutting herself…" I let out trying not to bring out my tears deep inside.

_Selena's POV_

"I figured. But that's not all I wanted to conversate about. You need to make up with her, as friends or as whatever you just need to talk to her. Selena, last night I walked in on her, cutting herself…" Miley admitted and I felt my heart shatter. Without even noticing, the tears started falling down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands trying to hide my feelings. This is my entire fault, why did I push her away. She can't start to cut again especially if it's because of me. I can't lose her in any way. I felt Miley sit next to me to put her arm around me and I broke down crying even more.

"Trust me I know how you're feeling. If you care about Demi as much as I do you'll talk to her, soon, please." Miley whispered and I just nodded, not being able to let out a word. She left and came back with tissues and I smiled at her generosity.

"It's going to be ok; I'm not leaving her side until she feels better. Just speak to her." Miley says while walking towards the door after giving me a goodbye hug.

She left my house and I just growl in frustration, finally calming my tears. I lay down with my thoughts trying to figure out what to do.

_The Next Morning_

I get dressed up, ready to go to church. I already missed last week's sermon and I know I can't ditch unless I want my parents mad at me.

After arriving at church, once again we came late so we sat in a different area than usual. Throughout the whole time I just couldn't pay attention, I knew either today or tomorrow I have to talk to Demi. Weirdly enough I spot Demi in her usual spot, kind of surprised that she came today. I tried to stay on the down low because I was still not prepared on what I was going to say to her again. It seems that it worked because throughout those hours, I don't think she spotted me. I went back home in relief of Demi not seeing me but still irritated at myself since I still need to talk to her.

Hours of purely thinking about the situation at hand I finally decide to drive to her place. I parked behind her car noticing Miley wasn't there, great. I was going to use her as moral support but I guess that's out of the picture. I knock on the door doubtfully and then see her open the door saying something. "Miley, you didn't leave anything here- oh it's um you…" She says after noticing me.

"May I come in?" I say with a slight smile and she just nods with anxiety on her face.

As I enter her living room I stay standing, knowing what I have to say doesn't justify me sitting down.

"I'm sorry…" We both said at the same time and slightly let out a laugh.

"I'll go first" I said really wanting to just get it over with.

"I'm sorry for kissing you back and then pushing you away. At the moment I was confused and I couldn't wrap around the idea of you actually having feelings for me. I just wish you would have told me earlier that I was the reason of why you left." I said.

"I thought my feelings would go away and we could just stay as best friends but they didn't. That was my mistake. I shouldn't have ran from my problems and should have told you years ago. I'm sorry." She admitted.

"Can you just answer this one question for me, honestly?" I asked and she nodded.

"Was I part of the reason as to why you started to harm yourself these past years?" I asked scared at what her answer may be.

She swallowed loudly and sighed then nodded her head yes, avoiding eye contact. At that moment I felt mournful once again. My tears streaming from the corner of my eyes slowly, still trying to hold most of them back. I grab her wrist softly and lift them up making her wrists face me, seeing how it was wrapped up in linen and smudges of blood on the edges and the rest of my tears came out. You would think I would be out of tears by now but they just always seem to continue flowing. I lift her wrists higher towards me and kiss it softly.

"Demi, I'm so sorry for making you go through hell. I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me. Both me and Miley cannot bare to see you slowly drift back at your old customs. We will both be by your side, every minute of the day making sure you are at least one bit of happy. Please let me do that for you." I say.

"It's ok Selena, it's not necessarily your fault because you never knew. And of course. I can never picture my life without neither of you in it." She says with a smile wiping away my tears and hugging me.

"There's something else I need to admit…" I start to say and we pull apart as she looks me in the eyes worriedly.

"There was a reason as to why I shoved you off after kissing you back… It was because of how guilty I felt…"I continued on.

"Guilty of what?" she asked concerned.

"Well the day before the party…

_Flashback…_

_"Hey, long time no see, I've missed you!" I exclaimed as my cousin Priscilla opened her door. _

_"Selly! Finally you have the decency to come visit me." She responded at me as she pulled me into a tight hug. _

_"Well I have a busy life, can't really blame me" I winked at her. _

_"What ever, so how's life? You definitely need to fill in your favorite cousin about the drama you've encountered" She said curiously. _

_"Um it's good I guess, I've started talking to Demetria again." I replied and practically went deaf after hearing Priscilla scream in joy._

_"No way! Demi? That's great! What's been going on with you two after the whole reunion?" She asked. Me and Priscilla have always been close cousins and I'll always tell her everything with no doubts. _

_"Ok, well um don't tell anyone, but she admitted to me that she was bisexual.." I said in a whisper as if anyone was in the house. _

_"That's not a surprise, seeing how close you two always were, I always expected you two to end up together" She replied seriously but with laughter. _

_"What! I don't like girls, ok." I said sternly and she noticed my tense up. _

_"Sel, care to admit something?" She said arching her right eyebrow. _

_"You know me, I care about you and I can never judge you, just tell me." She continued and I gave in._

_"Priscilla, I'm confused. I think I may like Demi, but I'm not sure. Like I've never had feelings for a girl so this is all new and confusing to me." I admitted. _

_"Gay, Bi, Straight or whatever, I could care less. All that matters is if you're happy. God I was so ecstatic when you told me you broke up with that Justin dude. I honestly think you and Demi would make an adorable couple, fuck everyone else." She said trying to lighten up my mood. _

_"What do I do? Like should I confess to her? And what if I do try it with her and I just don't like the idea anymore. What if I'm just curious and plus she already has a girlfriend." I said and she gave me a huge grin._

_"What?" I asked confused._

_"The party! Perfect idea. Don't drink Selena. Just make Demi believe that. Act completely drunk with her and make out with her or something. To fulfill your curiosity and if you don't like it you can always just continue playing it off as being drunk off your ass. I'm a genius!" She said throwing her arms up in the air in excitement._

_"Actually that's not really a bad idea… huh. I think I'll do it. Knowing how Demi is, I know she won't let a drunken make out session get in the way. Thanks Priscilla." I stated. _

_End of Flashback_

I just confessed me using her and she still seemed somewhat confused.

"Demi, I pushed you away because I used you that night. I was completely aware of what I was doing during the party, not even slightly drunk. But the thing is, I kissed you back because that night at the party, was probably one of my happiest night. Kissing you just felt so normal and peaceful and just plain amazing." I said and she slightly blushed but looked down. I tilt her chin up so she can face me again and I continue.

"I'm not confused anymore, Demi I have feelings for you back." I finally admitted with everything on the line. She looked as if she didn't believe me and I knew how I could convince her. I caress her cheek and pull her into a deep kiss. The kiss was probably only a couple seconds long but it felt like eternity. As if it was mesmerizing for both of us and we finally pulled away. However still having our faces inches apart, with our foreheads leaning on each other and the tips of our noses touching one another, and a smile taking up both of our individual faces.

* * *

**_For once I didn't necessarily leave it at a cliff hanger since it was a lovey dovey ending. Lol_**

**_Don't forget to review! I know many people had the right theory of Selena not being drunk so congrats c(:_**

**_Honestly, I feel like these next chapters will be the hardest to write because I have no idea how to go about it. Unless you guys actually just want pure lovey dovey chapters. Leave me your opinions since I seriously need ideas. Because my plan is to have a couple of chapters in all romance and then lead up to some kind of drama but I don't know, what do you guys think?_**

**_Spoiler: The title of the next chapter is "Start of Something?", the title basically gives away the whole concept of the chapter but what ever, thought it'd be fun to inform you. (: LOL_**


	11. Start of Something?

**_A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Can't believe I reached 50 reviews already, you guys are amazing! And I promise I won't be one of those writers who randomly ditch their own story, I'm going to continue it till the end and hopefully you guys will stick with me through this whole story (:_**

**_Drama will always be around the corner(; Keep that in mind. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _**

* * *

**_TotallyRandomAss - Thanks Lol_**

**_MileyJakes - Thank you (:_**

**_sue - Lol thank you very much sue (;_**

**_Guest - Very good question, I honestly don't know. I think when it gets to that point, I will be asking you guys what you would want. So it depends on the reviewers c(: _**

**_Derek - Thank you (:_**

**_James - Thankks _**

**_Kikeys0419 - Thank you so much and I plan too. (;_**

* * *

_Demi's POV_

"I want to be with you" she whispers after being like this for a couple of minutes.

For years I've waited to hear those words leave her lips and when it finally happens it leaves me in bitter sweetness since I'm honestly still waiting to be awoken from this dream, the disaster of realizing it wasn't reality, but it's yet to happen. This may just be actuality…

I should be ecstatic but I'm just so confused, why would such a gorgeous, breath taking individual, who can get any guy or girl on this planet, choose me. It's just too surreal to take in.

I'm left speechless by the admiration she gave off, I leaned towards her and kiss her as my response to her display of emotions she kept internally. We continue to hold each other in our arms not wanting to let go. I was in deep thought about this whole situation, and she noticed.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks.

"I don't know, it's just all of this feels like a dream, how I can ever get someone as amazing as you." I responded honestly. She lifts her head to face me and bestows a sad expression.

"Well it's not a dream, thankfully. And I will spend every day with you helping you regain your confidence. Demi you shouldn't be putting yourself down at all. If only you can see what I see, you are an attractive beautiful girl that everywhere we go there's always someone flirting with you. You need to realize that. I'm actually pretty lucky." I let out a small chuckle remembering back to the waitress and the cashier girl flirting with me. She brings me back into a kiss and I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. This was finally the start of something astonishing.

We spent the next half an hour just saying nonsense but mostly taking in the beauty of the situation at hand. It was finally time for her to go back home and as much as I didn't want her to leave I knew I would have much more time now to spend it with her.

"Bye babe, I'll call you before I go to bed." Selena states as she heads to the door. Hearing the word 'babe' come out of her mouth just sent shivers through my body especially since she's directing it to me.

"Goodnight gorgeous" I say as I close the door after she exited.

It was around 7pm and I already felt lonely. I went to go get the home phone from the living room and ringed Miley up.

"Ayoo white bitch residencee" She screams into the phone. Her daily greeting when someone calls her home phone.

"It's Demi, babe can you sleep over? I'm lonelyy!" I whine into the phone trying to persuade her

"Ugh you're coming in between me and Liams time" She whines back

"But I'm more important! Pleasee and plus I need to talk to you about something" I replied

"One condition, since you interrupted my sexy time, I better get some action tonight. And oh really, are you going to finally confess your undying love for me?" She says teasingly and I just shake my head.

"Whatever! I swear you are secretly in the closet." I remarked

"Only for you babe, only for you!" She semi yelled.

"That's nice to hear, now hurry upp" I responded and hanged up.

After waiting around for 20 minutes I hear the doorbell ring and rush to get it. Mind I remind you, I was very lonely.

"Miles!" I scream and jump on her as she catches me

"Babee! Damn if I would have known you missed me that much, I would have come faster." Miley says as she continues holding me up by my thighs while my legs are wrapped around her and my arms around her neck like a little kid.

"I did miss you!" I cry out and finally get off of her

"Well apparently not that much since I still haven't gotten my hello kiss" Miley pouts

I go up to her a plant a big kiss on her left cheek, "Tease!" Miley remarks and I just laugh.

"Yeah that'll probably be the only thing you'll be receiving especially after today." I commented and she gave me a confused look.

"Um Selena came over today…" I start off and her eyes widen

"Did you guys kiss and make up?" I laugh at how realistic her question was.

"Yeah you can say that. We kind of made out…" I replied and she screamed.

"OMG so are you guys finally together?" She asks curiously half yelling.

"Um it's complicated. I mean we both admitted our feelings but we didn't put a label on it yet."

"Why don't you? Ask her to be your girlfriend; you already know she likes you back."

"Yeah I'm actually planning to. I'm thinking of asking her out on a romantic date first and then ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Aww finally! Do you know what you're going to do on the date yet?" She asked and I shake my head no

"Ok well I'm so helping you on this, got it. Now let's start planning!" Miley exclaims excitedly. We start jotting down a few ideas on a notepad and then my cell phone starts to ring. I ask Mile to get it for me since it was right behind her, she checks the screen and smiles as she answers the call for me.

"Speaking of the devil, Hi Selenaa" Miley says to the phone and I automatically try to get the phone out of her hand.

"Nah don't worry about it, I'm not here to rape your girl, she'll do it voluntarily." Miley states back on the phone jokingly and right away I snatched the phone from behind.

"Sorry about that, Miley's just kidding around." I tell Selena.

_"It's alright, anyways hi beautiful" _I'm so happy Selena isn't next to me to see how big of a smile I have on my face.

"Hey gorgeous, funny thing you called I actually need to ask you something."

_"Ok what's up?"_

"Um by any chance do you want to go on a date with me Friday night?" I asked nervously which she most likely caught. I heard a slight giggle and she finally responded.

"Miss Demi Lovato is asking me on a date? Who would of thought? Of course, I'd love to go on a date with you." She says genuinely and I let out a breath of relief.

"Awesome, well I'll let you know the details tomorrow. Goodnight love."

"Night babe"

As I hang up I hear Miley imitate a whip with her mouth and create a hand motion, realizing she was teasing me I put my middle finger up towards her.

"Now? Man I don't know, it's pretty late and plus your girlfriend might now like that" She winked at me and I just shook my head.

**_2 Days Later_**

"Do you really think this outfit is nice? Should I keep my hair down or put it up? I should curl it right? Selena likes my hair curled; yeah I'm going to do that. Oh my god where's my curling iron!" I start to panic in front of Miley.

"Yo chill out it's in the bottom drawer in the bathroom, what's wrong with you?" Miley asks me

"I'm just nervous about the date, what if she doesn't like it?" Miley stands from the bed and walks towards me

"Breathe Demi. She likes you, so she'll like anything you do. Ok."

"Ok." I simply said and continued to do my hair.

"Alright its 7:45, get your ass out of this house and go pick up your date" Miley screams from the first floor. I pick up my purse and head downstairs to find Miley opening the house door.

"How do I look?" I ask nervously and Miley just stares at me without saying something.

"Woow. Um, what? Oh yeah you look good. Now go, unless you want to be late." She states pushing me out the door handing me my car keys.

"Thanks Miles"

"Be back by midnight! Everything is set up in the back, laptop is in on top. I'll wait for you to get back tonight k"

"K, byee" I wave goodbye and enter my car.

I arrive at Selena's house and knock on her door. She opens it and stepped out.

"Wow you look amazing. After you" I said while opening the passenger's side.

"You do too. Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" She asked

"Nope, it's a surprise. Oh I almost forgot, here. I would have given them to you at the door but the paparazzi is all around." I said while reaching in the back seat, grabbing the flowers I got for her.

"Aww they're beautiful Demi. Thank you" She said and pecked my lips.

We finally arrived at our destination, making sure we ditched the paparazzi.

"What are we doing here? Are you going to murder me? You see that's not how I imagined our first date" Selena jokes and keeps looking around.

"Well, we are going to have a picnic under the Hollywood Sign, love" I finally admitted taking out the picnic basket and a carry-on bag. I lead her up right in front of the sign and lay the blanket on the ground taking out the food Miley packed for us.

"Wow Demi, this is astounding. You're perfect." She says with a smile

"Yeah trust me I'm not." I said looking at my food.

"Look at me. Demi, whether you believe me or not but in my eyes you are beyond perfect." She tilted my chin up and kissed me for about 4 seconds but it was still so breathtaking, I didn't respond except with a smile.

"Dessert?" I ask as I noticed she finished her food and she nods her head. I take out the small chocolate cake for us and wait for her see it.

She gasps and turns her normal expression to a huge grin, one of the many things I love about her. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend silly." She responded and internally I did a back flip from happiness. I ordered a small cake that had the words 'Will You Be My GF?' written with icing on top. She pulls me into a deep passionate kiss. Next thing I know I feel her tongue gliding on my bottom lip and I slightly open granting her entrance. Our tongues battle for dominance and we finally pull away from our make out session, grinning at each other.

"So what movie do you want to watch on Netflix?" I ask while taking out the hidden laptop and connecting it to my phone's hotspot.

She picked out a romance-comedy and we lay next to each other, me holding her in my arms, and feeding each other the chocolate cake that I brought.

The movie ended but we still held each other, trying to close off the world around us for a little longer.

"I don't want to go back to reality yet. I wish we could just stay like this all night." Selena whispered in my ear.

"Unless you want to get murdered out here I suggest we leave before it gets too late." I said with slight laughter and she whined, not wanting to leave yet. It was too cute.

"Well you can always sleepover tonight at my house..." I ask a little reluctantly. She looked down at the ground and responded.

"Demi, I want to take this slow, you already know that…" She started to speak and I cut her off with a giggle

"Yea I know, I didn't mean it like that. Miley is actually sleeping over too, so why not have a sleepover again?" I ask. By this time we have already been accustomed to many sleep overs, its practically our new thing. She also let out a little giggle.

"Ok yeah sure. Let's go" She said standing up and giving me a hand.

As we enter my house I hear Miley scream from upstairs.

"Your back! How'd it go with Gomez?" She yelled but still hasn't realized that Selena is right next to me.

We went upstairs to where Miles was and she finally saw Selena next to me.

"Oh hey Selena" Miley finally said

"Hey Miley" Selena responded with a smile

"Soo, how did y'alls date go?" Miley asked looking back and forth at both of us

"It was good" we said at the same time and laughed afterwards at our perfect timing

"Ugh I can already see you guys being an annoying couple who do everything together" Miley remarked and I flipped her off.

"So disrespectful, how dare you make me such offer with your girlfriend in the room." Miley winked at me and I playfully hit her arm.

It was already 2 in the morning; me and Selena were still awake while Miley just knocked out in the guest room.

"Pass me the sharpie" I whispered to Selena who looked confused. She passed me it and saw me head towards Miley and instantly knew what I was going to do.

"Demi, Miley will kill you! Are you crazy?" Selena said above whisper and I shushed her.

I finished drawing on her face and took a picture with my phone so I can hold it against her. I drew a mustache and horns and wrote 'Whore' across her forehead. She is so going to kill me.

Me and Selena went back to my room and got ready to go to sleep. I gave her some shorts so she can sleep in and we finally lay down next to each other. We said our good nights and cuddle to sleep. She dozed off almost automatically but I was still awake just thinking about how lucky I really was and just maybe my life can finally be on the right track. I shifted to face her and whispered something knowing she wasn't awake, which to me made it the perfect timing... "I love you"

* * *

_**Not much was put into this but I still hope you guys liked the lovey dovey-ness c(: **_

_**Please don't forget to review! (: ^.^**_

_**I do plan on having romance throughout the rest of the story but most likely not like this chapter. Since I kind of thought this chapter was little boring so idkk. I'll still have romance going on but just with drama in between, just to keep it interesting(;**_

_**Spoiler: An old character will revisit the happy couple. Can anyone guess who that'll be? Not sure if it'll happen in the next chapter or the one after so bare with me guys. Lol **_


	12. Revenge

**_A/N: I was meant to post this chapter yesterday but I've been suffering from writer's block. I mean I have all the ideas and concepts written down for the rest of the story yet I couldn't really display the idea in my writing. So in advance sorry about that, I'll get better I promise (:_**

**_You guys wanted more romance, here it is. Best I can do, for now(; No need in rushing things. Lol_**

**_QuickNote: I actually have a whole different idea for a new story with the same characters. I know it's going to be hard to juggle both stories at once but I really am excited for the other one. Whether I decide to post it while doing this story or just wait till this one finishes, I will not rush this story what so ever, as this is my main priority (: _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot_**

* * *

**_Sue - Thank you and ugh I know right, if only it was true. Lol and let's see(;_**

**_Guest - Thank you (: and interesting guess... You will find out in this chapter c(;_**

**_MileyJakes - Don't get too attached, a different side of Miley will be revealed later on(; #Spoiler. However, keep in mind I can never make Miley be a character that people will hate so it may not be that bad... _**

**_ATotallyRandomAs - Lol don't worry, I have another idea(; I couldn't go through with the other one. Tell you later c(:_**

**_Yvguz1005 - Yes. But to which one.. you will find out right now (; _**

**_Kikeys0419 - Thank you (: and let's see if that changes later on... especially with the drama that she may create(; #Spoiler_**

* * *

_Selena's POV_

I wake up with the sun gleaming down my face. It's probably around 9am and I notice I'm still wrapped around Demi's arm. I turn around slowly and catch her face, she seems so peaceful, so beautiful. It amazes me how gorgeous she can still look with her hair all messed up and vastly asleep.

Yesterday was marvelous, I would have never pictured Demi to be the corny romantic girlfriend, but I'll admit I find it extremely cute. However, it still saddens me how low Demi thinks of herself. My goal, as both a friend and as a girlfriend is to make her forget her insecurities. I will tell her every day that she's perfect and try to make her feel whole.

If a couple of years ago someone would have told me I would end up with Demi, I think I would have most likely laughed in their face. Although, when I look back at our past friendship, in a way it makes sense. Our friendship wasn't ordinary it was different; we were different with each other. I just never took notice at the time, but I wish I did. Nevertheless, that's in the past now, the present is what should be more cared for, and that my friend is my girlfriend Demi… 'girlfriend'…. God girlfriend and Demi in the same sentence just makes me blush idiotically.

This isn't about me trying to find myself and dating Demi. Fairly enough I think I have a decent idea on who I am. I won't label myself, there's no need. All everybody needs to know is that I have feelings for her, it shouldn't matter what gender I'm attracted to, as her soul is what intrigued me in the start.

My deep thoughts are disconnected as I feel Demi slightly shift around me. I move up to her and place a kiss on her forehead and that's when she wakes up.

"Mm, good morning, how'd you sleep?" She mumbles with her eyes still closed.

"Good, especially since I slept next to you" I smile and she finally opens her eyes and shifts her weight on her elbows and gives me a confused look.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing. It's just you woke up in a good mood, that's all." She responds

"I am in a good mood, wanna know why?" She nods as if saying to continue

"Cause I'm with you" I state simply and she responds with a wide smile. I lean towards her and give her a soft, slow, and sweet kiss.

"We should get up, I'll make us some breakfast" Demi says while yawning and stretching out her arms.

I whine and cuddle into her once again, "No, let's just stay like this a while longer"

She wraps her arms around me once again and just smiles, as if she can't let any words out. She kisses my temple and for a while longer we stay like this until a scream interrupts us.

"DEVONNE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I hear Miley scream from the guest bathroom and I tried to hold in my laughter but failed miserably.

"Looks like Miley's up, I kind of suggest you to run, like now" I say seriously

"Yeah, you know Miley's pissed when she calls you by your middle name" Demi states with a small tone of fright in her voice. She quickly gets out of bed and runs straight to the bathroom in her room and locks it. Next thing I know, I see Miley banging on the bathroom door with black smudges on her face, I assume she was trying to take the sharpie off.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Miley screams while continuing to kick the door.

"You telling me that isn't going to make me open this door any faster" Demi says back, calmly compared to Miley's outrage.

"Fuck it fine, just beware. Because you already know how I get revenge, and it's not kiddy shit." Miley states as she exits the room and for a moment I feel like I can even hear Demi swallow loudly behind the door.

After a while of talking to Demi through the door she decides to enter the shower, so I went downstairs to where Miley was.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Miley asks mischievously as I enter the living room and I just throw my hands up as in a shocked matter.

"Oh my god, is it a crime to wake up happy? You and Demi are just something else" I respond and let out a giggle

"OMG ew, please tell me you and Demi didn't do it last night" Miley states with wide eyes and I quickly respond

"What! No! We barely started dating. I'm just happy dammit!" I say frustrated since everyone's making it into a big deal.

"Fine whatever, and just cause you guys barely started dating, doesn't mean it's a crime to fuck" Miley says with a smirk.

"Yeah well I'm new in this type of situation, so I doubt that'll be happening anytime soon."

"That sucks, cause knowing Demi, sexual frustration is a big thing in her life"

"What do you mean?" I ask confusedly

"Well almost every single time she craves sex, she's probably an addict but it's even worse when she's single."

"Well um how did she control it when she was single?" I asked kind of worried as I might know the answer.

"She had me." Miley says bluntly with a slender giggle and I think I just froze in that moment. 'Miley and Demi? They had sex? Oh my god. Why didn't she ever tell me?' Now I was just mad as to why Demi never told me. After being quiet for a couple minutes, Miley finally stands up from the couch.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower, later Gomez."

Demi finally comes down to start to cook and I just stayed quiet. In a way I'm extremely jealous that Miley knows more of Demi than I do. Then again, I don't feel like rushing into this, so I probably won't be able to satisfy her needs. Lastly, I'm also mad that she never told me this crucial piece of detail. 'Ugh!'

She finally finished cooking and Miley already got out the shower. Right now we're all just watching TV while Miley finishes off her food. I feel Demi move closer to me and put her arm around me, in which caused me to cuddle more into her. She kissed me and I returned the gesture. Seconds later I felt her ask for entrance in which I gave, and now we're just exploring each other's mouth more in depth. She places her left hand on my right thigh and I move my right hand from her cheek to her stomach. Slowly my hands reach underneath her shirt and I try to grasp in every detail of her tone stomach, while her hand is gently moving up my thigh. The moment is killed when we hear Miley say something.

"Gross! Get a room!" Miley states and we all just laugh.

"Don't be jealous, I know you miss making out with me" Demi exclaims back teasingly and then I remembered me and Miley's brief conversation earlier in which I was mad at Demi.

"Whatever!" Miley simply replies and gives her attention back to the TV

"What? Miley Cyrus has no comeback? Are you sick?" Demi replies both worriedly and teasingly and Miley just shrugs and doesn't say anything.

Demi tried to continue our make out session but when she was planning to kiss my lips, I turn my face and give her the cheek.

"What's wrong?" She whispers in my ears to not draw attention from Miley.

"Nothing, can we go talk?" I whispered back and she nodded.

We finally enter her bedroom to discuss the matter.

"So what's up?" Demi asks first

"You wouldn't rush me into trying to have sex right?" I stated and she gave me a weird look.

"Of course not, why was that brought up?"

I ignore her question and continue talking.

"And you wouldn't cheat on me to get it somewhere else?" I ask worriedly.

"No. I'm sorry if it seems I'm rushing you into things but you know I would never do it purposely. "Demi responds genuinely

"Why didn't you tell me?" I blurted out and she seemed confused.

"Tell you what?"

"That you have a sex problem.." I whisper and her eyes widened.

"What! I don't have a problem!" She nearly yells

"Don't deny it. And why didn't you tell me you and Miley had sex. Don't you know how that makes me feel?" I continued on and she still seemed confused out of her mind.

"Who told you that? Me and Miley have never had sex nor do I have a problem." Demi says.

"Look, it's just I feel weird with you being best friends with someone who used to be your friends with benefits. "

"Omg, we were never FWB. Who said that?" Demi asks

"Miley told me." I said and she gave me an 'are you serious' look.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that. The way Miley gets revenge is by rumors and gossips not pranks and shit. She was lying to you; she was trying to get us to fight." Demi replies and I let an ohhh expression.

"Well I'm stupid. Ugh Miley aggravates me." I state annoyed and embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it babe, I have an idea on how to get back at her" She replies noxiously and starts to inform me of her plan.

We finally head back downstairs and act as normal as possible.

"Ay Miles are you busy today?" Demi asks casually

"Not really I just have a conference to attend at 12pm. Why?" She responds

"Well after your conference, you, Liam, me and Selena should go out. You know like a double date." Demi responded and Miley gave her a weird look

"Why..?" Miley asks

"It'll be fun! Plus none of us are busy so let's go do something together." Demi says

"Um, ok. Yeah sure I'll ask Liam when I get back home." Miley finally says and Demi turns to me and gives me a wink.

Miley called us after her conference and told us Liam agreed to go on the double date. Both me and Demi went back to my place to get ready together. Demi was the first one to be done since she already took a shower at her house. I'm in my bra and underwear trying to find something to wear, while Demi is just lying on my bed. We're already use to changing in front of each other so it wasn't a big deal. In the corner of my eye I notice Demi just staring at me.

"Like what you see?" I ask and Demi immediately takes her eyes off of me.

"Very, no reason to complain." She responds with a wink and I go up to her and kiss her, avoiding the fact that I'm in my under garments. She grabs my waist and continues to kiss me back. I was so caught up in the moment that I straddle on top of her, with her on the edge of my bed and my legs on either side of her. Her hands rub up my thighs and move to grab my butt, causing me to let out a small moan. I leave her lips and trail down her neck, finally finding her sweet spot. I slowly suck on it and pull away with a grin.

"You didn't.." Demi responds with a shocked look on her face and heads to the mirror.

"Selena! Ugh my make-up artist is not going to like that." She continues and I laugh

"Sorry, I had to. You need to let other people know you're taken" I replied with a wink, standing up and giving her a peck on the lips and proceeded to put on my clothes.

We arrive to the mini golf area to meet up with Miley and Liam, thankfully they decided to close off a portion of the park for us.

"Liam! Long time no see, this is my girlfriend Selena" Demi exclaimed and pulled him into a hug then gestured towards me

"Yeah I know, sorry my manager kept sending me to these auditions for a new movie. And hi I'm Liam, Miley's boyfriend. It's nice to finally meet you" He responded and gave out his hand for me to shake.

"Likewise" I said genuinely, he seems like a nice guy, Miley doesn't have bad taste.

We start playing mini golf and Demi is talking to Liam while I distract Miley. Unlike Miley, I can actually hear somewhat of their conversation.

"….Yeah I know. Me and Sel were on the verge of not actually dating each other anymore" Demi says

"What why?" Liam responds with concern

"Cause of Miley, she didn't like the fact that I use to make out with my best friend. But it's nice to know you never had a problem with it." Demi says with a smirk as she catches my face and I pay my attention back to Miley, not being able to listen to the rest of their conversation.

"Miley can I talk to you for a moment?" I hear Liam ask Miley as she nods and goes towards him while Demi comes back to me.

"Oo, she is so going to get an earful" Demi whispers to me while laughing.

"I can't believe you told him that, she's so going to kill you." I responded referring to the fact that she admitted that Miley and her used to make out, even while Miley was in a relationship with Liam. We both couldn't make out what they were saying to each other, but we quickly turned away as we see Miley approaching us and Liam heading to his car.

"I'm so going to murder you Devonne" Miley says furiously

"That's what you get for lying to Selena about being friends with benefits" Demi spats back and I just stayed quiet, witnessing their exchange of glares.

"Anyways what happened?" Demi continued

"He broke up with me!" She screams and I automatically felt guilty but Demi didn't seem to think much of it.

She laughs and responds "He'll get over it! You guys always do. Now let's finish the game"

"Ugh, I hate you. Now you need to drive me home since I came with him" Miley responds and we just shake our heads.

We reached the last two holes, not even keeping count on the points but just having fun. It was my turn and I go up, ready to hit the ball but I feel Demi's arm wrap behind me.

"Stop trying to distract me" I respond teasingly and she just laughs and starts to kiss my neck and I giggle.

"Omg Stop! I'm ticklish!" I manage to say in between fits of laughter but she didn't stop. I turn around to face her and capture her lips, pulling them away from my neck.

"Yuck." Miley simply states with a glare towards Demi and we both laugh and ignore her. I feel Demi's hand move from my waist and out of nowhere she starts to tickle me and I burst out of laughter.

"Stop! Pleasee! I'll do anything" I responded trying to pull her hands away and she finally lets go of me and whispers in my ears "Anything?" causing me to blush but immediately I turned pale with my eyes wide open. Demi pulls back and looks at me strangely as she notices me looking at someone behind her and instantly let's go of me and I just couldn't say anything.

"J-Justin…" I stutter as he just stares at me and Demi.

* * *

_**Now how bad of a person would I have been if I brought Taylor back(; Lol all of you had good predictions but I couldn't find myself to bring her back into the plot, at least not yet..**_

_**So what did you guys think? Please review (:**_

_**Spoiler (for next couple of ch.): Justin will be a main character for the next couple of chapters, as he brings drama that wasn't needed. He will also bring out a side of Selena that Demi was not well aware of. Will it be good or bad? **_

_**Miley will also reveal a different side of her, as her intentions, whether it was on purpose or not, will create drama with other characters. **_


	13. Busted

**_A/N: I'm actually not that pleased with this chapter as I totally rushed to get it done today and post it immediately, but I hope you somewhat like it. And also sorry for making it short but I promise I'll make it up to you guys in the next one (: _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

* * *

**_sue - Thank you very much (:_**

**_Guest - Thanks and Lol sorry (; here, I didn't leave this chapter in a cliffhanger just for you c(:_**

**_MileyJakes - Nice to know I caught you guys off guard c(: _**

**_Yvguz1005 - Haha that's awesome! I never expected people to actually really like this story (: _**

**_ATotallyRamdomAs - Gracias(;_**

**_kikeys0419 - Interesting theory, keep that in mind. (; and thank you(:_**

* * *

_Selena's POV_

_Previously…_

_"Stop! Pleasee! I'll do anything" I responded trying to pull her hands away and she finally lets go of me and whispers in my ears "Anything?" causing me to blush but immediately I turned pale with my eyes wide open. Demi pulls back and looks at me strangely as she notices me looking at someone behind her and instantly let's go of me and I just couldn't say anything._

_"J-Justin…" I stutter as he just stares at me and Demi._

After a moment of awkward silence, Demi decides to excuse herself and head towards Miley, leaving me alone with Justin.

"So you and Demi?" He speaks breaking the silence around us

"How long have you been standing there?" I avoid his question

"Long enough." He states bluntly

"It's not what it looks like; we're just hanging out…" I tried to deny it.

"Do you normally kiss people you hang out with?" He asks coldly and I stayed silent.

"If you really were just hanging out then I guess you wouldn't say no to catching up?" He continues. I knew I couldn't deny his offer unless I wanted to look more suspicious, plus I had to talk to him about what he just saw.

"Yeah sure, whenever you want."

"Tomorrow. I'll text you." He responded and finally left with his friends

_Demi's POV_

We were having such a great time and Justin just had to show up and ruin it. After I let go of Selena, we all went to an awkward moment of silence. I didn't know exactly what he witnessed but I knew this was between him and Selena so I excused myself and went towards Miley. When I reached her, I immediately slapped her arm.

"Ow what the fuck!" She yelled at me

"Why didn't you say anything about him being here?" I said and she smirked

"Oh I don't know, maybe if I had a boyfriend I would have known what to do, but you know tough luck" she responded sarcastically.

"Asshole" I muttered and she laughed and whispered in my ear, "Payback's a bitch" causing me to roll my eyes.

I notice Justin depart from Selena so I rush back to her.

"So what happened?" I asked curiously

"Nothing. But I'm not going to be able to go out with you tomorrow." She said avoiding eye contact

"It's ok, why though?"

"Um cause I'm going to hang out with Justin"

"What? Why?"

"Cause I can." She replied coldly which caught me off guard.

"Um ok. Look, what's up with you?" I ask grabbing her hand in which she immediately pulled away

"So I can't hold your hand anymore?" I said right after she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Can we just leave already? I'm not really in the mood anymore." She replied sadly and I just nodded, hoping she would tell me later on what's bugging her.

I arrive at Miley's house, dropping her off first.

"So do you want me to take you home or do you want to stay over again?" I ask while stopping at a stop sign, not knowing which direction to go yet.

"Home. I kind of just want to be alone tonight." She responded and let out a sigh. I didn't want to think much of it so I proceeded to drive her back to her house.

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow" I said as she was opening the car door

"Goodnight" she responded and gave me a quick kiss and left the car

_The Next Day…_

_Selena's POV_

I didn't mean to act all hostile towards Demi yesterday but I was just worried. What if Justin tells everyone about me and her, it will cause so many problems with different people. It was just so stupid to show PDA in public, of course someone was bound to see us. I have such a major headache and to make it even better I'm suppose to meet up with Justin at his house in 20 minutes. I'm only going to hang out with him just to see if I can convince him to keep his mouth shut, at least just until we're both ready to let everyone know.

I reach Justin's house and knock on the door, secretly hoping he wasn't home and I was able to leave. However that idea quickly left my head as soon as he opened the door and greeted me with a hug. I faked a smile and didn't want to be here any longer than I needed to, so I had to get straight to the point.

"So about yesterday…" I started off not knowing how to continue

"You're here to try to keep me quiet huh?" He stated almost reading my thoughts

"Look I know you don't like Demi and probably hate me too but we're just not ready…"

"So you are with her?" he asked and I just nodded, looking at the ground

"So what are you, gay?" he asks and I just roll my eyes

"It doesn't matter, I just like her." I simply said and a smirk built up on his face, probably because I didn't say yes to his question.

"I won't say anything." He finally let out which caught me by surprise

"Really?" I say not necessarily sure if he's lying or not and he nods as his response. I immediately bring him into a hug since I was so happy that the conversation went so well until he said something else.

"I won't say anything only if you kiss me" He says lowly and I pulled back.

"Justin, I'm with Demi" I simply said hoping he'll get a clue

"Look, you're not like her. And I'll help you realize that" He said nonchalantly and grabbed my arm

"Stop! Let me go Justin" I semi yelled and he wouldn't listen

"Calm down Selly, it's not like we haven't done it before" Hearing him say my nickname just made me sick to my stomach and I struggled to get out of his grip, next thing I know I feel him crush his lips on mine. Right away I pushed him off as hard as I can and slapped him across the face. He stumbled a bit but then placed his hand on his left cheek, where I had hit him.

"Don't you ever do that again or I swear slapping will be the least of your worries!" I scream and head out the door with tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

Instantly I drove straight to Demi's house, not knowing where else to go, trying to stop the waterworks but so far no luck. I got out of my car, thanking god that I saw her car in the driveway meaning she was home. I knock on her door and she opens up, I opened my mouth to try to say something, but tears kept emerging.

"Baby what's wrong?" She asked me pulling me into a hug but I still couldn't say anything. She helped me inside the house, not letting me go.

"Babe, please tell me what happened." I heard her say again and I took a deep breath and finally told her everything that happened.

"Demi, say something please" I said after realizing how long she's been quiet.

"I'm going to kill him" She said standing up grabbing her car keys. There was no holding her back so I just followed behind her. After neglecting to give her his address I finally caved in. Not even bothering to turn off the car, she stormed out of it and started to bang on his door.

"I'm coming!" I hear Justin say behind the door obviously irritated at the non-stop knocking. As he opens the door, he was about to say something but then realizes it was Demi. Without any time to speak she shoves him to the ground. I was actually stunned at the amount of strength Demi hides inside.

"Don't you ever fucking touch my girl again! When she says stop, fucking listen!" She screamed at him while he tries to pick himself up. I know it's not the best time to think this, but god she's hot when she's angry. 'Snap out of it Selena!'

"Fuck off! She's only with you to get back at me for cheating on her. You're just another one of her summer projects. I mean seriously why would she choose someone whose fat and ugly over me?" He yelled back and I felt my blood boil inside me out of anger. No one talks to Demi like that ever. For him to stick that low just made me realize how much he really disgusts me.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! Anyone would prefer Demi over an egotistical jackass. Suck up your pride and fucking realize your ex girlfriend dumped you for a girl." I said quickly right before Demi even had a chance to respond to his comment and finally left his house, pulling her with me. Trying to avoid any other confrontation and especially hoping the paparazzi doesn't show up soon.

I led her to her car not even bothering to look back until I randomly stopped midway. As she felt the resistance, I turn around to face her and pull her towards me, with my lips landing on hers. At this moment, I didn't even care if anyone saw as I just took time to appreciate the care-free moment. I finally pulled away with a smile on my face.

"Thank you" I simply said after we pulled apart

"What for?" she asked

"For always being there for me" I kissed her again and hugged her.

"Don't listen to a word Justin said, honestly you angry, is the sexiest thing I've ever seen" I whispered sexily in her ear and finally got in the car.

We drove back to her place and started watching TV together, trying to forget the drama of today.

"Aren't you worried that Justin is going to say something?" Demi randomly asked and I just shook my head no.

"Why not?" She asked

"Do you really think he wants the world to know that he got dumped for a chick?" I simply said and she laughed

"Yeah I guess you're right" She said and pulled me into her, wrapping her arms around me.

"Talking about getting dumped, have you spoken to Miley?" I ask and she shook her head.

"She's been avoiding me, I don't know why though. She's been acting weird lately." She responded

"She's probably mad that you made Liam break up with her"

"Nah, I know it's not that, it's something else that she's hiding from me. I'm going to try to talk to her tomorrow, see what's up." She said and I nodded cuddling back into her.

I ended up sleeping over again, waking up without her by my side. For a millisecond I started to freak out but found a note on her side of the bed.

_Didn't want to wake you, I have to meet up with my manager today. I'll call you when I get out. _

_-Demi_

I sighed in relief, forgetting that she told me she had to leave early to talk about her new album.

Having nothing to do, I call Miley, wondering if she's busy. She agreed to hang out so now we're just walking at the park, talking.

"So why have you been avoiding Demi?" I ask and she shrugs

"It's complicated. I'm not doing it on purpose, I just need some time alone, you know?" and I nod, totally understanding where she's coming from.

"It's not about the Liam thing, right?" She quickly shakes her head no

"No, trust me he'll eventually get over it. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Have you talked to him lately?" I asked genuinely

"Yeah but he's just taking this way out of hand, but I get it so I'm just giving him space." She responded and I gave her a reassured smile

We kept on walking and I told her everything that happened yesterday with Demi and Justin, she wasn't too pleased to hear about it. I know she hates it when people insult Demi like that as much as I do. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Justin walking down the street. 'I have such amazing luck' I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, hoping Miley didn't notice him. But I thought wrong as I heard her scream out to him.

"Yo Bieber!" Miley yelled and he turned around, surprised to see me again. And in a blink of an eye I see Miley's fist make contact with his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my god!" I said in shock at her sudden burst of anger and Justin with a bloody nose.

"Next time think twice about making a move on Selena and insulting Demi afterwards. Got that? Fucking dick" She spatted and turned around, and I followed. Miley may seem weak, but I swear that girl has got some strength in her.

* * *

_**Once again so sorry for making it rushed. Totally off my game today but hoped you guys liked the Justin drama. **_

_**Don't forget to review (:**_

_**So I think we've had enough of Justin, well at least for now(; How about a "Go Miley!" for kicking his ass? No? Yes? Maybe so? Lol **_

_**Spoiler: The next chapter will dive more into Miley's drama after the whole Liam thing. Her true intentions will get revealed, causing a specific person to flip out. Will one of her friendships be broken? and Will she finally get Liam back? **_

_**Leave your predictions in the review box**_


	14. Please

**_A/N: We finally reach the big Miley Reveal(; I am actually very pleased with this chapter so I hope you guys like it_**

**_My heart goes out to Demi and her family, as I send my condolences. even though it seemed that Demi didn't have that good of a relationship with her biological dad, no one will know how Demi is internally feeling. RIP Patrick Lovato /: _**

* * *

**_sue - Honestly I don't know if I'll ever really be able to break Memi/Diley's friendship up so we shall see. And that's the plan(; _**

**_MileyJakes - I think you'll feel bittersweet about Miley, especially after this chapter /:_**

**_Guest - Thank you! Lol_**

**_ATotallyRandomAs - I couldn't go through with it! Lol I'm sorry /: but either way this plot is still some what dramatic. c(:_**

**_MyGlitterDreamCloud - Lol I love your theories! Maybe one of them will be right, you'll find out in this chapter(; _**

**_kikeys0419 - So many Miley supporters, totally hope that doesn't change more into the future chapters, especially in this one /:_**

**_Yvguz1005 - Thank you very much(: and I honestly don't think anyone will necessarily hate Miley but just maybe be a little upset towards her. I can't find myself to make her out as a hateful character, as I totally love Miley in the story. So let me know how you feel about her after reading this chapter .. _**

* * *

_Demi's POV_

It's been over a week since the whole Justin thing and I guess you can say everything's been going well, relationship wise. Me and Selena have been great, perfect actually. However, I feel as if when me and Selena get better, me and Miley get worse. It can never be quite right. She's still haven't spoken to me and I'm starting to get really worried. And what upsets me the most is that she only speaks to Selena, I mean I love that they're best buds now but what happened to us? I keep reliving every past moment with Miley trying to figure out where I messed up. She seriously can't be that pissed about the Liam situation, can she?

I get pulled out of my thoughts as soon as I see Selena enter my house.

"Hey babe, I brought you lunch" Selena says while walking towards me with a Taco Bell bag.

"Thank god, ugh you're amazing" I respond and lean in to give her a kiss

"So how was the meeting today?" She asks while I take a bite of my taco

"Good, we finally picked out a name for the album and its first single."

"That's great! What is it?"

"The name is going to be Unbroken and its first single will be Skyscraper" I said and sighed

"Why the sad tone? What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried; I want this album to be spot on. It'll be the first one after coming out of treatment." I replied and looked down

"Babe look at me" She placed her index finger underneath my chin, making me face her.

"Your fans love you and they'll love anything you sing. They were there for rehab and they're going to be there for the rest of the ride. As will I. We're all Lovatics here babe" She winked at me and pulled me in for a heartfelt kiss.

"How did I get so lucky?" I ask her with a smile on my face

"I think you mean how did _I_ get so lucky." She said emphasizing the _I_ in that sentence.

"Come here" I suggested while pulling her onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her.

"I can't say this enough, but god you're just so perfect and I'm probably the happiest person alive right now because I get to have you all for myself" I whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"That you do. And I just wish that one day you'll be able to realize how amazingly perfect you really are, but until then I'll just have to remind you every single day, which by no means is that a problem." She responded while turning around to capture me in another kiss.

_Miley's POV_

I was watching reruns of How I Met Your Mother until the ringing of my phone interrupted me. I ignored it for a minute but then it started to ring again, reluctantly I got up in search for my Iphone. I finally got a hold of it and saw I had 3 missed calls. As soon as I was about to open up the list of missed calls, Demi's face pops up on my screen. I stare at it for a couple of seconds and finally silenced it, throwing my phone back on my couch.

I wish I can answer her but I know it's not the best idea. I don't want her to get involved in my personal drama, I want her far away from it. I don't want to fuck up her life anymore. I just wish I had someone to talk to about this, but I know I can't discuss this with Demi nor Selena. And to make this situation any better, Liam is being an ass. Like seriously, it wasn't that big of a deal, can't he just give me a break?

I groan in frustration of my own thoughts and turn off the TV. I grab my purse and my car keys, oblivious to the fact that I left my phone and finally exit my house. Right now, I need a drink, to get all this shit out of my head.

_Selena's POV_

It's nice to have a free day from work and being able to spend it with Demi makes it ten times better. I know it's only been two weeks but god it feels like it's been months. I try to cherish every moment spent with Demi, especially these types; when we're just cuddling on her couch watching the E channel. The show quickly goes to commercial and Giuliana comes on, "As common as it is for Lindsay to be caught drunk, it's more of a surprise when it was reported that pop singer and Disney Channel idol Miley Cyrus was arrested for being intoxicated and provoking a bar fight downtown, stay tune as more will be discussed tonight."

At the exact same time both me and Demi screamed out "What?!" and looked at each other in shock. Coincidently enough, my phone rings a minute after the news was announced and it was from a blocked number. Hesitantly I answer it, hoping it wasn't some stalker.

"Hello?" I say into the phone

"Um hey, it's Miley"

"Miley! Oh my god, you're all over the news, are you ok? What happened?" As I say that, Demi turns to me.

"Yeah I'm good, I'll explain later, but can you please come bail me out. I didn't know who else to call."

"Yeah of course. Just tell me how much it is and where" I say quickly as I grab my car keys.

She gives me the address and the amount as I was putting my shoes on.

"Hurry. And Selena?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't bring Demi. Please." She said and I sighed but decided not to argue with her.

"Ok. I'll see you in a little bit." I hanged up the phone and immediately Demi starts to question me.

"She didn't tell me what happened yet, she just wants me to go bail her out." I said and Demi actually seemed sad.

"But why did she call you and not me?"

"I honestly don't know, but she wants me to go alone…" I said in almost an inaudible tone and I saw her mood just fall. I can only imagine how she feels, her best friend avoiding her not even bothering to call, but I know I can't get involved in their drama. She nods and lies back down and I leave driving straight to the police station.

I get out of my car with my sunglasses, even though there was barely any sun, the flashes of the camera always ends up leaving me blind. I find my way past the paparazzi and enter the building. I meet with the front desk and I ask for Miley. After paying her bail and signing some papers, they finally released Miley.

"Miley! What has been going on with you lately?" I ask as I pull her into a hug but she just shrugs and stays quiet.

"Selena?"

"Yeah Miley?" I say looking at her

"Thanks for coming. I promise I'll pay you back once I get back home."

"It's not a big deal, don't worry about it. But since you do owe me one, can you do me a favor?" I ask and she nods.

"Talk to Demi. Please." I state and she just looks down but after a few seconds she finally nods.

"Here put these on" I say while giving her my sun glasses and my jacket to cover herself when we go outside.

As we approach my car, flashes are going off everywhere, with random people asking Miley questions but I try my best to keep her away from cameras. With one arm over her shoulder, I place my purse in front of her face so no one can see her and I help her into the car. We finally leave the station and head back to her place.

"So are you going to give me an explanation as to why you got locked up?" I finally say while settling down on her couch.

"I needed a drink to get my mind off things so I went to a bar. While I was there, there was this one guy who kept annoying the shit out of me. I got irritated and after a few shots ended up in a bar fight." She replied negligently.

"Okay... what was the cause of wanting a drink? Miley what's been going through your mind lately? You can talk to me about anything and you know that. Especially since you've been pushing Demi away." I reassured her

"It's complicated... I can't talk about it."

"Does it have to do with Liam?" She shakes her head.

"Well why can't you talk about it?" I ask trying to get her to tell me.

"Cause it'll ruin everything!" She practically yells but right away calms herself down and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but can we just not talk about this." She continues calmly and right there her door bell ringed.

She didn't make a slight movement so I decided I'll get the door for her. As I open it I see Demi standing there and I let her in. Knowing she probably wanted to talk to Miley about their situation. I go back to the living room and tell Miley that I needed to go home. She said ok and then finally turns to see Demi right next to me and she just stays there in shock.

"Well, I'm going to leave now. Hope you guys can work things out" I say and finally leave her house, leaving her alone with Demi.

_Demi's POV_

The atmosphere that surrounded us was filled with awkward silence and tension that you can cut with a butter knife. Miley is avoiding eye contact, just staring at the ground. Knowing that she won't speak first I decide to finally break the silence.

"Miley can you please talk to me?" She finally looks up to me

"What do you want me to say?" She manages to let out

"Why are you avoiding me? What did I do to you?"

"Nothing. You didn't do anything. It's all on me." She says and it leads to more confusion for me.

"Then stop ignoring me. Stop pushing me away!" I semi yell, fed up with the constant closed up attitude.

"I can't. It's the best thing for everyone." She says while facing the ground again

"How? It's not the best for me, that's for sure."

"Trust me, it is. Look I don't want to fuck up your life anymore; you don't need more drama in it." She spits back.

"You're not fucking it up! Miley you're my bestfriend. Please talk to me." I started to beg, not knowing what else to do.

"I don't think we should be friends anymore.." She said lowly and my eyes started to water up.

"For fuck's sake, don't do this Miley. You can't do this to me, not when I need you the most."

"You'll do better without me. This is already hard enough to do." She says and my tears started falling out.

"Look at me! Miley look at how you're making me feel. Now who do you think this is harder on?" I say pointing to my tears and at that moment I see her eyes fill with emotions.

"I don't want to hurt you." She simply says.

"You're already hurting me by not telling me the truth! Stop being a bitch and man up!" I knew how mad she gets when someone calls her a bitch, I just want her to admit whatever it is.

"I fucking can't dammit! Along with yours I'll lose someone else's friendship if I say the truth." She yells back at me

"Who and why!"

"She'll hate me forever! You'll hate me! Even Liam will hate me!" She starts to pace around the living room

"Once again WHO! Just tell me that at least."

"Selena." She finally says and god I feel like the room is spinning.

"Selena? Why will she hate you? And if this has to do with Selena then why the fuck am I getting punished for it?" Question after question kept entering my mind. Trying to make some sort of sense of what Miley is saying. Trying to put the pieces together but a picture still cannot be formed.

"It doesn't have to do with Selena dammit! I don't want to talk about this anymore can you just fucking leave!" She screams at me which took me by shock but I knew I couldn't give in yet.

"Miley, we are best friends. Don't shut me out! Whatever it is, I won't hate you. I promise." I said calmly compared to her and she let out a slight laughter of mockery, probably not believing me.

"Please. I can't lose you.." I let out with tears and she looks deep in my eyes and I just couldn't read her. What is going through her mind, what did she or even me do that was so bad? She walks towards me, for a moment I feel like I'm going to get shoved out the way, but once she reaches me, maybe a foot away she stops in front of me, still looking at me. Staring at the tears that left my eyes and ran down my cheeks. She lifted her hand and wiped away the tears that reached my chin and gave me a sad smile.

"Please..." I whisper to her and at that moment I see vulnerability and feel as if she was finally going to tell me the truth. But in a blink of an eye, she moved a strand of hair behind my ear and connected her lips on mine…

* * *

_**I honestly think a lot of you guys saw that coming(; In the recent chapters, I left many clues that led up to this point, so hopefully you guys caught on. Lol**_

_**Anyways what are your opinions of Miley now? Have they changed? **_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated (:**_

_**As for the last spoiler that I gave, I spoke about a friendship that may be broken, if some of you guys are still lost, the friendship was of Miley and Selena. **_

_**Spoiler: You will see both Demi's and Selena's reaction to the current Miley situation. Though you guys will have to guess which one is good and which one is bad, or if both will end up bad or good. Leave your predictions!**_


	15. Falling Tears

**_A/N: Sorry it took long to update, had to transfer all my documents and start writing on my Windows Surface. But you guys don't care so on with the story! Lol_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing my the plot._**

* * *

_Guest** - Lol I know I'm very predictable(; **_

_**Suefanficlover - Thank you for noticing (: and we shall see what happened in this chapter... **_

_**Yvguz1005 - Lol everything will be cleared up in this chapter c(:**_

_**MileyJakes - Yeah I don't want to make Miley seem hateful so that's good Lol**_

_**MyGlitterDreamCloud - Lol I love your prediction(;**_

_**Guest - Fan fiction stories are always addicting so I totally agree c(:**_

_**ATotallyRandomAs - Lmfao boy I give up on you. Be happy that I already spoiled the whole story for you(; but either way thanks for the title suggestion (: **_

* * *

_ **If you guys want to read more Semi/Demena fan fiction stories definitely check out Suefanficlover 's story named Falling For You (:**_

* * *

_Demi's POV_

_Previously…_

_"Please..." I whisper to her and at that moment I see vulnerability and feel as if she was finally going to tell me the truth. But in a blink of an eye, she moved a strand of hair behind my ear and connected her lips on mine…_

This is not happening right now…. The word confused cannot describe the situation at hand. Maybe it's just a friendly kiss? That must be it. But then again why did she make such a big deal out of this? Why am I not doing anything! Should I push her off? Should I kiss her back? Wait I have a girlfriend…. I have a fucking girlfriend! Immediately my mind is brought back to earth and I knew I had to stop this.

"Miley… I can't…" I say lowly, placing my hands on her shoulders. She steps back and her eyes start to water up but she's not looking at me. I look up to her eyes trying to figure out what she's looking at and I notice she's staring behind me. I didn't have a chance to turn around and see for myself because Miley starts to speak.

"I'm so sorry…" She pleads and right away I turn around and come face to face with the unexpected. I felt my throat clog up, blocking the words from escaping my mouth. But quickly I found the strength to talk as I see the person turn around and run away.

"Selena! It's not what it looks like…" I scream to her, trying to get her to stop as I catch up to her, not aware that Miley followed.

Tears streaming down her face, she finally stops but faces Miley, completely avoiding me.

"You lied to me! That day you came over my house, you said there was no feelings. I thought you were my friend Miley! How could you…" Selena says, letting out more emotional tears and Miley doing the same.

"I didn't lie to you! This is all as new to me as it is for you. Please Selena… I'm so sorry." Miley says back, and I knew she felt so horrible inside. Selena shakes her head, not responding to her comment and finally faces me. She didn't say anything but instead just gave me a disappointing look and walked away. I didn't bother to go after her because I didn't even know what I was going to say. 'I'm sorry you caught me kissing Miley' yeah no.

At that moment I knew I still had to talk to Miley about what just happened. She was already inside her house so I walked up to the slightly open door.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I heard her say to herself smacking her head with each word and sliding down the wall with her hands on her head and elbows on her knees, sitting up. She was so beating herself up, Miley may be tough, but friendship always mean so much to her. So for her to lose one, she just breaks down, especially because she only gets close to people she trusts, which is very few.

Slowly, I push open the door and walk in, sitting on the floor next to Miley. I move my hand to her back and start rubbing up and down.

"It's going to be ok. She'll get over it. I promise." I start to whisper to her. Despite what just happened, Miley is my best friend and I am not going to shut her out.

"No she won't. And why aren't you mad like her? You have every right to be.." She says back to me, finally facing me. I reach up to her and wipe away the tears that were falling and gave her a small smile.

"You're my best friend Miley and I know you never intentionally want to hurt someone. I honestly don't know what happened a couple of minutes ago but I'm not shutting you out. You were there for me at my lowest, and I'm going to the same, no matter what." I said into her ear while pulling her into a hug.

"How are you so nice, I might have just ruined your relationship and you're still here with me. Demi I don't know why I kissed you, I'm just confused." She said after we pulled apart.

"Because I know Selena, she'll get over it, we just need to give her time. And its ok, you're probably just lonely and confused after the whole Liam thing or you actually may be questioning your sexuality, whatever it is, I'll help you get through this. I love you Miles" I said genuinely kissing her temple after wrapping my arms around her again.

"I love you too Dems. Thank you." She whispered back to me.

_Selena's POV _

After leaving Demi and Miley alone in Miley's house I was heading to my car and started driving to the first stop sign.

"Crap." I let out after searching through my bag and noticing I left my cell phone. I make a U-turn and reach Miley's house again. The house was unlocked, which didn't surprise me since I knew both Miley and Demi were arguing inside. I open the door quietly not wanting to disturb any progress that may be happening. As I put one foot in, I freeze, witnessing my girlfriend and her best friend,-who I also thought was my friend but I guess not,- kissing.

I didn't realize I was crying until a tear fell on my chest and then I saw Miley notice me. She said the two words that I did not want to hear from her right now. I quickly ran out the house, forgetting about my cell phone and ignoring Demi screaming the typical 'It's not what it looks like' phrase.

I didn't even want to speak to Demi right now, not wanting to hear her so called excuse. However, I stopped and turned around facing Miley instead.

"You lied to me! That day you came over my house, you said there was no feelings. I thought you were my friend Miley! How could you…" I screamed at her with more tears. Referring back to the day she came over to tell me about Demi's feelings and how she was reverting to old ways.

"I didn't lie to you! This is all as new to me as it is for you. Please Selena… I'm so sorry." She said back completely upset. I didn't know whether she was actually being honest or not but I couldn't deal with this anymore. I didn't respond to her and faced Demi but no words came out of my mouth. I didn't even want to look at her anymore, how dare she cheat on me, and I finally walk back to my car and drive away. She didn't even go after me, of course she would want to go back to making out with Miley. I shake my head being all pissed and continue driving.

_The Next Day…_

I hear someone knocking on my door but I just decided to ignore it. When I got home last night I went straight to bed, hoping I can escape reality in my dreams. The knocking continued and my annoyance level increased, I finally got up and opened up the door. In that very moment I regretted my action as I see Demi right in front of me. I tried to close the door again but Demi's foot blocked it.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" I screamed at her while pushing up against the door, making sure she has no entrance.

"Selena don't be ridiculous, let me explain." She said behind the door but I didn't reply.

"Ok let's make a deal. If you let me in and allow me to explain myself then you can decide whether or not you want me to leave your house and I'll do as you say. Please." She continued and after a while of thinking it through, I finally shift my weight off the door, granting her entrance.

"Talk." I said bluntly with my arms crossed facing her.

"I didn't do anything. Miley was the one who made the first move but only because she's confused." She said almost believably.

"Then why didn't you push her off!" I semi-yelled trying to figure out the truth.

"I did stop her, that's when she noticed you behind me. Selena you have to believe me, I didn't even kiss back!"

"Why should I? You use to always make out with her before, what's stopping you now? How do I know you don't do it behind my back?!" I said back and she sighed.

"Because I love you! I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you." She let out looking straight at my eyes. Even though Demi admitted to falling in love with me before, she never dropped the L word while being in a relationship with me. I haven't said anything back, but I see her come towards me and grab my face, kissing me. I couldn't resist not kissing her back, forgetting the argument that was just occurring our lips moved in sync.

We finally pull away after breathing became vital and she whispers "I love you" causing me to grin uncontrollably.

"Ok. I believe you." I simply said and pulled her in for another kiss. I know I totally avoided saying I love you back but it just didn't feel like the right moment. She gave me a look that reassured me to say it when I'm ready. Not rushing me one bit, which I utterly loved about her.

After calming down a bit, she opened her mouth again.

"Please do me favor." She asked me and I just nodded.

"Don't shut Miley out. She is your friend and she would never want to hurt you. She's just confused.."

"I'll talk to her." I simply said and she gave me an ok look.

* * *

Demi finally left to meet up with a talk show and I was getting ready to go over Miley's house. After getting dressed, I was about to leave when my doorbell ranged once again. I open it and find Miley on my doorsteps soaked in the rain. I didn't even realize it was raining until now.

"Jesus what are you doing outside Miley, come in." I said and went to go fetch a towel to help her dry off.

"I was debating whether or not I should ring the doorbell.. I know you probably don't want to talk to me anymore. "She said while I was heading back towards her with the towel in my hands.

"Thank you." She mumbled as I wrapped the towel around her and we fell into an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"It's weird you came by, I was actually heading to your place." I broke the silence and saw her finally look up to me.

"Oh? Let me guess, to slap me or scream at me.." she said facing the ground again.

"No. I wanted to apologize for what I said last night.." I started off but she cut me off.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for kissing Demi and totally disrespecting you. Whether you believe me or not, I wasn't lying that day I came over to your house. These are all just recent confusing thoughts that randomly entered my mind. Please just understand that our friendship means the world to me. I'm not the type to open up to everyone, I have trust issues so that's why I cherish my friendship with you." She blurted out.

"It's ok. I know you're confused, I was in that same position as you. I have no right to be a hypocrite. I know it's difficult not to fall for Demi" I said with a slight laugh, trying to ease up the mood, in which she returned.

"So you forgive me?" she replied a little uncertain.

"Yes, I've miss my shopping buddy" I said and brought her into a hug.

"I've missed you too" She whispered which caused me to smile.

"So how about you change into some of my clothes and we'll hang out all day today" I asked her

"Aren't you going to hang out with Demi today?"

"Don't worry about her, some time apart isn't going to hurt us. Now c'mon" I winked at her and linked our arms together, dragging her to my closet to pick out clothes she can wear.

* * *

**_What no cliffhangers? Omg. Lmao _**

**_We'll not that interesting of a chapter but still hoped you guys liked it. _**

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated(: _**

**_Spoiler: The next chapter will be all lovey dovey! It's someone's birthday next chapter, can anyone guess who?(;_**

**_Just because the next chapter will be all calm and lovey dovey doesn't mean that you should let your guard down(; Future chapters will be about Demi and Selena facing dramatic challenges. So brace yourself. C(:_**


	16. Surprise!

**_A/N: This is the birthday party but sadly it had to be split into two parts cause it was too long but hopefully you guys still like this one. _**

**_Warning - Sorry but this chapter does contain excessive foul language. # Heads Up_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

* * *

_**MileyJakes - Happy endings as always(;**_

_**ATotallyRandomAs - Rawr! Lmao I give up on you c(:**_

_**Suefanficlover - You're welcome and thank you, really enjoyed your opinion of their friendships(:**_

_**kikeys0419 - Thank you!(:**_

_**Guest - Thank you and hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well (:**_

* * *

_2 Weeks Later…_

_Demi's POV _

It's been a couple of weeks since the whole drama with Miley and Selena but I can finally say everything has been so far so good. Finally we have reached a point of serenity, well at least for now. Me and Miley are still best friends but now we're less affectionate, for both Selena's and Miley's sake. As hard as it is to move on from current issues, we have to, especially for this weekend. In a couple of days, Selena will be turning 19 years old and both me and Miley want to plan her a big birthday party.

Miley is in charge with anything involving food and drinks and I am in charge of setting up the venue and invitations. For this whole week we have been trying to get everything in place that we've actually been a little distant towards Selena. But overall that's all just part of the plan.

"Miley!" I scream out heading up her stairs. I hear no reply so I just think she's asleep. I enter her bedroom and see her under the covers, with half her body on the bed.

"Miles, wake up." I start shaking her and I hear her groan.

"Go away." She mumbles sleepily and places her pillow on top of her face, trying to block out the sun and the talking. I knew it was going to take forever to wake Miley up and thankfully I was already prepared for this situation. I snatch the pillow from her face and dunk the drink I had in my hands on top of her.

"What the fuck!" She screams, getting up from her laid down position.

"Sorry, I was in the mood for Sprite this morning. Now get in the shower and hurry up, we have to meet up with the cake designer today." I say calmly throwing a towel to her.

"Oh my god. Ugh! Fine." She semi yells and gets up but not before whispering 'crazy bitch' under her breath.

"Hm. What was that?" I ask her trying to make her say it to my face.

"Nothing." She denies but it's quickly followed by another whisper calling me a hoe and immediately I slap her behind her head hearing her yelp. But this time she doesn't respond anything, she just gives me a death glare and finally heads to the bathroom.

Miley finally gets dressed and we head out the door, entering my car.

"When we're done I suggest you to wash those sheets" I state with a smirk on my face and she just flips me off.

"Now? I mean if you want, we do have a couple of minutes in the car." I say jokingly and she lets out a small laugh then rolls her eyes.

Our silence gets interrupted by Miley's cell phone, before I even had time to ask her who it was she answers my question.

"It's Selena. What do I do?" She asks me while her phone continues to ring.

"Don't answer it. Let it go to voicemail." I tell her and she nods. After her cell phone stopped, mine starting ringing right after, knowing exactly who it was. I ignore it the first time but it goes off again and I decide to answer it this time.

"Hey babe, can't talk right now, I'm at work. Call you later, love you. " I say quickly into the phone and hang up after hearing a disappointed alright. Then I reach for my phone again and start calling another number.

"Who are you calling now?" Miley asks me and I mouth 'Selena's manager' to her, receiving an 'oh'.

"Hello Mrs. Teefy its Demi" I say into the phone after she picked up.

_"Oh hey Demi, you know I'd prefer you call me Mandy." _Her mom responds kindly and I let out a small chuckle. After growing up with Selena, you'd think I'd call her mom by her first name but I was never so comfortable.

"Sorry I forgot. Mandy can you do me a favor?" I ask in my politely voice.

_"Yes of course sweetie. What is it?" _

"Um will you be able to keep Selena busy with work for these next couple of days, all the way up to her birthday? Me and Miley are planning a surprise birthday party so we need her as occupied as possible. That's if it's no trouble." I plead and hear Miley fake a cough while saying 'kiss ass' and I quickly hush her.

_"Aw how sweet. Yeah sure, it's no problem" _

"Thank you Mrs.- I mean Mandy. I'll call you later with the birthday details. Bye" I say into the phone and hear her laugh a bit on the other end but continues to say good-bye as we both hang up. After putting down my phone I reach to the other side and hit Miley's arm, still keeping my eyes on the road.

"Ow! What was that for?" She yells at me while rubbing her arm with her other hand, where I had hit her.

"For calling me a kiss ass while I was on the phone with Selena's mom." I simply say avoiding eye contact, so I don't have to see her death glare.

We arrive at the bakery and discuss the decoration we want on the cake and when and where we want it delivered. We wrote down our contact information and finally left. Only halfway through the day and we still have to meet up with the party planner at the venue.

Once we meet the planner, she shows us a sketched out design on how she's setting up the salon. After making some few suggestions on her plan, we depart from the current location, pleased with the work that has progressed today. We reach Miley's house again and I start on the guest list, thankfully Selena's mom/manager was able to send us a copy of her address book on her phone.

_The Next Day…_

It was our last day to get everything organized and set up. The party was at six tomorrow and the only thing we'd have time to do is place the cake and the food on the designated tables. So as for today, we have to make sure everyone on the guest list is notified of the party and that the venue is decorated the way we wanted.

We didn't have much to do today so we decided to help out the employees of the salon by blowing up the balloons. We both were much too lazy to actually use our own breath so we just rented a helium tank. After being stuck in there for hours, we got to see the finishing look of the area. I have a good feeling that everybody is going to like it, so all we have left for tomorrow is the cake and food which hopefully will be delivered in time. We get back to my place around 7:30pm completely exhausted that Miley was too lazy to drive back home that she's spending the night.

I settle down on my bed ready to go to sleep until my eyes shoot open when I hear a text message alert on my phone. I groan and get up, reaching my phone that was in my bag and start to read the message.

_Selena's POV_

Ugh this whole week I've been going back and forth between the recording and the film studio. I would think they'd actually give me some sort of break this week, especially with my birthday coming up but I guess not. On top of that, it seems like Demi's been busy with work too, I've barely hanged out with her this whole week nor Miley. Miley won't even answer my phone calls, they would always be sent straight to voicemail. I honestly can't come up with a reason as to why she's ignoring me, did I do something to upset her? Ugh if only she'd actually answer my calls. I just hope she can put whatever it is to the side tomorrow, all I really want is to celebrate my birthday with both her and Demi.

My day went by pretty slow and I have yet to receive any contact from either of them. Even though my birthday is tomorrow, I'm still pretty upset. I watch the numbers on the clock of the cable box turn to 8:00 and my anger starts to increase. I grab my phone and start typing a text to Demi, normally I would call her but I know most likely she won't answer it, since she's been doing that this whole week.

_Look, I don't appreciate you and Miley ignoring me this whole week, although I am upset that Miley won't talk to me since I don't know what I did, I'm more upset that my __GIRLFRIEND won't even send a decent text message to contact me. Especially with my birthday only being a couple of hours away. So how about telling me what's up? I doubt you've been working every day until 8pm. Please just talk to me. _

After rereading it, at last I press send and wait next to the phone anxiously. About 5 minutes passed by, my phone beeps, signifying the arrival of a text message.

_You're right. I'm sorry. Sleep over? Miley's here too and she wants to apologize in person. Please?_

After thinking about it for a few seconds I agreed to her suggestion and headed to her house with a change of clothes in the back. I know just about 5 minutes ago I was mad at Demi but truthfully I'm just happy I finally get to spend some time with her.

While entering Demi's house I immediately get greeted with a long passionate kiss from her.

"God, I've missed you" She whispers to me in between kisses and at that point I couldn't care less about how I felt 20 minutes ago.

"Ugh I've missed you too" I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her into another kiss.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Demi asks interrupting our kiss

"No, on one condition though." I say and she nods

"Kiss me" I whisper to her and she places her hands on my waist and continues to kiss me. After practically making out in front of the door, we get interrupted and brought back to reality by Miley.

"I'm still in the room you know" Miley exclaims and we finally pull away

"Cockblocker" Demi says jokingly towards Miley who just rolls her eyes.

"So how about Miley also gets the same greeting? Yes? No? Maybe so?" Miley asks in third person causing us to laugh.

"Yeah how about minus the kissing" Demi says and Miley says a quick 'damn' and fakes a disappointed look.

"Come here. I haven't forgotten about you" I say to Miley and open up my arms in which she quickly jumped into like a baby, kissing my cheek while I try to hold her up by placing my hands on her butt purposely, attempting to get a rise out of Demi.

"So care to explain as to why you've been ignoring me?" I ask Miley, while I let her go.

"Demi broke my phone!" She yelled while pointing to Demi like an eight year old.

"It was her fault! Her shit fell in her drink, dumbass." Demi says to me but refers the last word towards Miley. I just laughed dropping the subject and starting our sleep over. Next thing we know, we all knocked out, pretty tired of the whole day.

I woke up patting the other side of the bed, noticing it's empty. With sleepiness still in me, I start to rub my eyes but out of nowhere almost get heart attack with yelling.

"Happy birthday to you... happy birthday to you… happy birthday dear Selena… happy birthday to you." Demi and Miley started singing, walking in with balloons and breakfast in bed with a birthday cupcake causing me to grin widely.

"Make a wish baby" Demi says, moving the cupcake in front of my face to blow out its candle. I blow out the candle, not wishing anything at all.

"What did you wish for?" Miley asks

"Nothing. I have everything I ever wanted right in this room. A beautiful girlfriend and an amazing friend who's practically my body guard that I deeply appreciate" I say honestly and they both let out an 'aww'. Then Miley gets on my laps and wraps her arms around me kissing both my cheeks.

"Ay! I'm the girlfriend here" Demi says with slight jealousy and I open my arm for her to join in. Leaning in to kiss her lips as well.

"Thank you. Both of you guys are awesome." I say during our group hug.

We all finish eating the breakfast that they made and got dressed to go out. They asked me what I wanted to do today and immediately I suggested shopping. However, Miley wasn't able to come with us, well at least just for about an hour or two, she said she was called down by her manager to sign some papers. So we're going to meet up with her later.

During shopping, Demi surprised me by paying for every single thing I was going to buy. I kept telling her it was fine but she kept sliding her credit card towards the people at the cashier without me even knowing. As bad as I felt, I still appreciated the gesture, so far my birthday has been amazing. It would be better if Miley was with us but at least now we're heading to pick her up at her work.

We arrive at what I assume is where she was signing some papers. We had to go through the back entrance since Demi said paparazzi would probably be all around. We enter the area and it is pitched black, instantly I grab Demi's hand. Scared out of my mind since it looks like some horror movie, just expecting the guy with a chainsaw or an ax to pop out and kill us.

We keep walking inside, with Demi leading ahead and out of nowhere the lights turn out and I hear and see a room full of people scream out "Surprise!" with Miley in control in front of the whole crowd causing me to scream out in shock. Although I wish I didn't just scream out 'holy shit' but aw they threw a surprise birthday party for me?

"This is all for me?" I turn to Demi, surprised.

"Of course it is silly. It was both me and Miley's idea. Why, do you not like it?" She asks and immediately I deny her comment saying how much loved it.

Everyone starts to greet me as I do the same, I reach Miley and bring her into a huge bear hug.

"Is this what you guys were doing this whole week? And why you've been ignoring me?" I ask her with a smile on my face and she nods.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about that but it was a surprise. There was a lot to do, and ignoring you was part of the plan. Sorry" Miley says sincerely with a little guilt and I just hug her even longer.

"So is your phone really broken or was that a lie?" I ask with a smirk and she laughs

"Nah it's still alive, that's my baby, I would never drown it. What's wrong with you" She says jokingly causing me to laugh.

"You're stupid, well I'm going to go find Demi. I'll talk to you later" I wave goodbye as I try to scope out Demi in the room, then my eyes finally lay eyes on her. I start walking up to her and without her knowing, pull her into a corner that's mostly covered by my presents. Not giving her time to adjust, I grab her face and connect my lips on hers. I feel her tongue glide on my bottom lip and right away I slightly open my mouth, granting her entrance as our tongues fight for dominance. With her hands on my waist occasionally grabbing my butt and with one of my hands grabbing her face and the other one getting lost in her soft dark hair. We finally pull away to catch our breath.

"Um, wow. What was that for?" She whispers to me and I just smile.

"Because I love you." I simply said and for a moment she stayed frozen but right away was replaced with that big smile that I loved so much.

"You do?" She asks a little uncertain and I nod, letting her disbeliefs leave her mind.

"Yes. I love you so much Demi." I stated again and her smile grew.

"I love you too Selena" She said genuinely and I brought her back into a kiss, getting lost in each other's mouth once again, tuning our surroundings for that small very moment until the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted us, causing us to instantly pull away.

"Mom..." I hear Demi say with a blank expression on her face as we both turn to come face to face with her mom, shit.

* * *

_**Yes the infamous cliffhangers Lol don't hate me guys, if there was no cliffhanger than you guys wouldn't be anxious for the next chapter(; **_

_**So what did you guys think? Leave your opinions, reviews are greatly appreciated(:**_

_**Spoiler: Birthday party part two, we get to see Demi's mom's opinion on the matter at hand. Leave your predictions on how you guys think she will react, good or bad? **_


	17. Feliz Compleanno

**_A/N: Birthday party part two (; For anyone who may be wondering, the title of this chapter is inspired by Selena's heritage. Since she is of both Mexican and Italian ancestry, I decided to put Feliz (Spanish) and Compleanno (Italian) together to symbolize Happy Birthday Selena. c(: Which is very necessary since her birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks(:_**

**Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Happy Fourth of July! ^.^**

* * *

**_Suefanficlover - Thank you(:_**

**_Guest - Thank you very much(:_**

**_MileyJakes - Thanks(: _**

**_ATotallyRandomAs - Rawr. That will always and forever be my response to you(; Ps. Make and account already, c(:_**

**_Yvguz1005 - Lol! Now let's see her reaction(;_**

* * *

_Demi's POV_

_Previously…_

_"I love you too Selena" I said genuinely and she brought me back into a kiss, getting lost in each other's mouth once again, tuning our surroundings for that small very moment until the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted us, causing us to instantly pull away. _

_"Mom..." I say with a blank expression on my face as we both turn to come face to face with my mom, shit._

We fell into an awkward moment of silence, with my mom's eyes on me, while I face the ground not wanting to make eye contact. At that instance, me and Selena had already pulled away, not touching one another. I hear my mom clear her throat again, causing both me and Selena to look up.

"Well um I came here to give Selena her gift personally, so happy birthday sweetie." My mom finally says with a small smile, breaking the tension that encircled us. She brought Selena into a hug after Selena stated her gratitude. Leaving both of us, profoundly confused, not knowing what just occurred. After they both pulled away, my mom gave me a small emotionless look that I couldn't read. And finally turned around and walked away.

"What just happened?" I ask Selena, trying to make sense of what might have happened.

"Beats me but you definitely need to go talk to her." Selena shrugs and starts pushing me, after showing resistance. I honestly did not want to face my mom, who knows what could be going through her mind. After finally finding some courage that was left inside me, I start walking towards my mom. She didn't notice my presence until I was about five feet away from her.

"I am so sorry to interrupt but may I please pull my mom away for a second" I ask Selena's mom who was conversing with my mom. Once Mandy nods her head in agreement I pull my mom's arm into a private area, well as much privacy you can get at a celebrity birthday party. I didn't necessarily know what I was going to say to her but I knew it had to be said fast.

"Mom, I can explain about what you just witnessed.." I started off and she nods, telling me to continue.

"Um me and Selena are together." I blurted it out, not wanting to keep any more secrets from her. She stays quiet for a while, causing me to internally freak out. Just waiting for the screaming and slapping that may be coming.

"Mom, say something. Please." I pleaded and my mom keeps the same blank expression. I was about ready to just turn around and walk back to Selena or Miley until her voice stops me.

"So you're gay?" She simply asks, genuinely curious, trying to process everything that I just said.

"No, I'm bisexual. I like who I like." I responded and she gave me an 'oh' look.

"Well ok then." She said which made me feel as if I was going crazy.

"That's it? You're not going to scream at me or throw a bible at my face?" I said unintentionally harshly.

"No, why would you think that? I may be religious but Demi you are my daughter. What else can I do?"

"So you're ok with this?" I ask confusedly and she nods her head.

"Demi, look at what has happened these past years, your rehab, the paparazzi, the diagnosis. I honestly have seen you in your worse and I could care less what gender you're attracted too. After everything you've been through all I care about is your well-being and if Selena makes you happy, then I'm okay with it. I already know how sweet and caring Selena is, I think she's the perfect person for you to be with, I know she won't do anything to hurt you, so I approve." She at last finishes with a caring smile on her face. I held back the tears that were forming and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you mom. I love you" I stated happily

"I love you too sweetie but I am a little mad that you never trusted me enough to tell me about your sexuality" She gives me a disappointed look

"I know, I'm sorry it's just I thought you would over react but I was wrong. "

"Well from now on no more secrets, deal?"

"Deal. But um Selena's parents don't know about us yet, so can you please not say anything?" I say and she gives me a look.

"Just until she's ready to come out, please?" I continue and she finally gave in

"Fine but you do know we have to tell Eddie." She says referring to my step dad and I just nodded in agreement, not wanting to argue with her.

We went our separate ways and I tried to scope out Selena and Miley. I see Selena talking with some friends and I didn't want to disturb her so instead I went over to Miley.

"Hey girl I heard you got busted, what happened?" She immediately asks once I reached her, of course Selena would have told her, not a shock.

"I told her the truth. She took it surprisingly well, no drama or anything." I simply stated

"That's awesome at least now you don't have to hide it anymore from her. You can  
finally be yourself. " Miley said encouragingly and I nodded with a smile.

"So have you given Selena her present yet?" Miley reminds me and I respond dumbfounded.

"Shit, I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me, I'm going to give it to her right now." I quickly waved the peace sign and started looking for Sel.

I saw her away from the friends she was first around so I took it as the perfect opportunity. I continued to approach her and thankfully she was in a secluded corner, probably just got off the phone with her dad who couldn't make it. I wrap my arms from behind her causing her to jump up a little, but was immediately calmed down after I kissed her cheek and she knew it was just me.

"Hey babe, how'd it go?" She asks with a worried look.

"She knows everything but she doesn't have a problem with it, you already know she loves you" I say honestly and she blushes.

"Anyways that doesn't matter anymore, I wanted to give you the second part of your gift" I said taking out a small box.

"Aw baby you already took me shopping and threw this party, you didn't have to give me another present." She said feeling a little guilty that I was wasting my money.

"Well technically I count the birthday party more as Miley's gift to you so here's your second official birthday gift from me" I opened up the box and took out the necklace that was inside. She gasped and I could see it in her eyes she liked it, which made me extremely happy.

I got her a locket that has 'Love is Within' diamond encrusted, that can be opened by a small key. Inside has a picture that we took on our first date.

"Do you like it? I have the key to it on my necklace, to show how we're connected in every way possible." I said and opened the locket revealing the picture inside.

"Demi, it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much" She said and pulled me into a quick kiss, not trying to get us busted again. I went behind her and locked the necklace behind her neck so she can have it on.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, you'll get your last final gift after the party is over" I said and she gave me an 'are you serious' look.

"There's more? Demi." She said feeling even more guilty.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't spend so much money on it." I said trying to make her lighten up. She caved and brought me into a hug, kissing my cheek.

"Are you guys done making out?" Miley interrupts us covering her eyes in a joking matter.

"Yeah we're done Miles" I responded pulling away from Selena. I knew she was probably going to give Selena her present so I excused myself and left them alone to have their own interaction.

_Selena's POV_

I was completely speechless after Demi showed me her gift. I hated how she spent so much money on my birthday but god I really do love her. I will never quite understand how lucky I really am to end up with such an extraordinary girlfriend, and not even just her, to have outstanding people in my life like Miley too.

Demi excuses herself and leaves me and Miley alone.

"I see Demi already gave you your birthday gift" She said making movement towards my necklace and I nod.

"Well my birthday gift to you is amazing. Wanna know what it is?" She says deviously and I just nod my head again.

"Um sure..?" I say a little uncertain, knowing how out of the ordinary Miley is.

"Mee!" She semi yells in a baby voice and jumps on me.

"Well that's not that too bad of a gift" I let out a giggle and continue to hold her up, not caring about the people that may be watching. She finally gets off of me and we both dust each other off.

"I'm just kidding, here's your real gift." She says with a smile on her face and gives me a small box, slightly bigger than Demi's. I open it up to find a charm bracelet laying inside.

"Miley… This is awesome. Thank you" I say genuinely taking the bracelet out of the box.

"Each of the charms are something that you love, see it even has the letters D and M on it." She says with a wink and I let out a giggle. I looked at each individual charm and found an equal sign hanging, which I thought was really neat. It was a way of showing support to equality for all. Then I came upon a small key hanging and I looked up at her and gave her a confused look.

"It's the same key Demi has on her necklace, in case you're ever in the mood to open the locket when Demi may not be around." She answers before I had the chance to ask her my question, reading my mind.

"Aww, Miley!" I said, this time jumping on her.

"I love you Miles" I said kissing her cheek and still managing to hold me up she responds.

"I love you too Selly"

The party continues on for about another hour. I proceed to greet everyone at the party, sadly enough my dad wasn't able to make it, he was out of town for a business trip but at least I was able to spend my birthday with my mom, my girlfriend and my truest friend. We finally cut the cake after everybody singed Happy Birthday to me. Now I'm just saying goodbye to everyone that came, while Demi and Miley were picking up the place. Not wanting to leave the staff so much mess, even though it was there job.

After begging my mom to let me stay over at Demi's, she finally left the venue and said her goodnights. Me, Miley and Demi finally closed off the salon and left together, all heading to Demi's place for another sleepover. Once arrived, I remembered about a gift that my mom gave me when she arrived at the party. She said someone left it outside my house so she brought it to me. I decided to open it up and I found a beautiful Louis Vuitton bag inside it. I opened the purse and found Victoria Secret body merchandise like lotions and perfumes. It was a really nice gift but I still didn't know who it was from. I finally found a small note inside one of the pockets.

_I'm Sorry. Happy Birthday Sel. _

_-Taylor S._

I haven't spoken to her for about over a month, after the whole incident happened. I didn't really know how to react to the gift but it did kind of make me feel a little happy that she still remembered and cared enough to send a gift.

"Hey what you got there?" Demi comes up from behind me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I lift the gift up to show her.

"Who's it from?" She asks me and I hand her the small note.

"It's from Taylor.." I say pretty lowly, she didn't really give off a reaction. She seemed to just shrug it off so I did the same.

"You know, I'm not stopping you from talking to her. If you want to speak to her again, then do it." She says honestly with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah I know. I'm still not sure of her yet." I say with a sad smile. Not really knowing what else to do at the moment.

"Well Miley knocked out in the guest bedroom, follow me, it's time for your final gift of the day." She winks at me and pulls me up, dragging me to her bedroom.

"Why do I have a feeling it's something dirty" I say and she lets out a small laugh.

"No, it's nothing sexual, yet." She says followed by another wink.

She pulls me onto the edge of the bed and she reaches to the other side of the room and grabs her guitar.

"I wrote a song for you." She said simply and started strumming on her guitar. I  
didn't say anything, I wanted to wait until she was done singing the song.

"It's called Unbroken." She let out.

_Locked up tight  
Like I would never feel again  
Stuck in some kind of love prison  
And threw away the key, oh, oh  
Terrified until I stared into your eyes  
Made me stop to realize  
The possibilities  
So, so_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_  
_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_  
_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_  
_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_  
_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_  
_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go_

She started singing with her eyes shut and I was lost in every word that came out of her mouth. I was in an enchanted world, I fell in love with every lyric that was said by her, every emotion that escaped from her. She finally reached the end of the song and god I was speechless.

I reach towards her and place my hands on her cheek, meeting my lips on hers.

"I love you" I simply whispered, with the only words that can fit and describe the situation.

"And I love you" She responded and I smiled, bringing her into another kiss.

* * *

_**A nice soothing chapter just to calm your nerves for what will be coming.(;**_

_**Can't believe I am actually posting this at 4:00am but oh well. Hope you guys have an awesome 4th of July to all of you fellow Americans. **_

_**So what did you guys think? Reviews are always appreciated(:**_

_**And what do you guys think of Taylor's apology? Do you guys think she should forgive her or forget about her? Leave your inputs.**_

_**Spoiler: You will be introduced to a new character most likely in the next chapter. They are back in town, whether or not it'll be a good or bad thing, will be answered sooner or later. This character has been mentioned in the story before so can anyone guess who it'll be?(; Leave your predictions. **_


	18. Small World

**_A/N: Sorry it's short but was in a rush to get this chapter posted. Hopefully you guys still like it(:_**

**_Anyways I would really appreciate it if you guys can check out my new story that I was talking about before called Eternal Mourning. It is an Alex and Mitchie story(: It's a totally different plot than this, a more dramatic one but hopefully it still interests you guys. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

* * *

**_ATotallyRandomAs - Haha Sike! Taylor is alright. Loser! No taste(; Love your cousin xD_**

**_Suefanficlover - Thank you(: and you're right, hmm.._**

**_Guest - Lol well here it is(;_**

**_MileyJakes - Thanks(:_**

**_MyGlitterDreamCloud - Thank you and agreed! 100%. _**

**_Kikeys0419 - Your wish is my command(;_**

**_Yvguz1005 - Lol same here and you will hear of her sooner or later. Still not sure when, but it's coming(;_**

* * *

_Selena's POV_

It's been about two weeks since my birthday has passed and one and half month of officially being with Demi. And can I say it's been amazing. Every moment spent with her has been breath taking. Any opportunity I get, I have dinner with Demi and her family. It's such a relief how accepting they are of her and of us.

I'm still pretty scared to tell my parents, they aren't the most understanding people. They're very old fashioned, close minded. I already know they would freak out and most likely kick me out of the house. Thankfully, Demi isn't rushing me at all to tell them. She already knows it took me about 4 months of being with Justin to finally introduce him to my mom and dad. Though I can't really compare them two, since by no chance did I have as strong of feelings towards Justin as I do to Demi.

"Babe c'mon Miles is already at the park." I hear Demi say from the living room. We all decided to have a nice day at our community park, just to relax.

"I'm ready, let's go." I come out of my bedroom and enter the living room. I see Demi observe me, from head to toes.

"What?" I ask following her gaze.

"We're walking to the park. Why'd you dress up?" she asks me as she looks at me weirdly. All I'm wearing is a blouse with shorts and sandals. Then again Demi seems more park appropriate but whatever.

"Can't I dress up for my girlfriend?" I say innocently and she lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah you can, but you already know that whatever you wear you always look beautiful, especially to me." She says sweetly and I plant a kiss on her lips. I intertwine our hands and finally walk out the door. Normally I wouldn't hold her hand in public because of the paparazzi but friends can hold hands, it's not a crime. I doubt they'll think much of it.

We were walking down the streets and I notice that there wasn't much people around, just elderly couples. I start to cuddle into Demi's arm, not really caring at this point. As we were entering the gate to the park, Demi kissed my cheek. It's funny because no matter how many times she does that, I always blush.

I turn my head slightly, taking in the whole scenery and I notice an elderly woman looking right at us. She was giving us a disgusted look, I don't think Demi noticed but I did. I turned away from the lady rolling my eyes but at the same time letting go of Demi.

Thankfully she spotted Miley already so she didn't realize I let go. I mean it's pretty easy to avoid loss of contact especially with Miley screaming and running to us. As she reached us she brought us all into a tight group hug.

"Ugh I've missed you guys. It's been forever!" Miley whines into both of our shoulders, while she has her arms around both Demi and me.

"It's only been 3 days." Demi simply states and Miley gives her a death glare. I laugh.

"Ignore her, it's been 72 hours too long" I state with a big smile and Miley jumps on me.

"You see, Selena gets me! Go away Demi, leave me and Sel to have our own time together" Miley tells Demi with a wink, still having her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Um, no." Demi says firmly

"Why, are you jealous?" Miley began to tease her and I let out a giggle.

"Extremely." Demi says sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Aww don't worry babe, I still love you" I say in a baby voice and place a kiss on Demi's cheek.

"Ay what about me!" Miley exclaims while pouting. With her index finger she points to her lips with an innocent smile and her eyes closed. I laugh and ignore her, placing a big and longer kiss on her cheek.

"Damn." She teases and continues to pout and finally gets off of me.

We proceed with having our day out in nature. Miley brought food to eat at a bench and we just started talking about random crap and work.

_The Next Day…_

In a couple of days, I won't be able to see Demi for about a week. And I can already tell it's going to be awful. She has to go do a benefit concert back home in Texas and sadly I won't be able to join her since I still have to work on my new album. However, since she will be going away, we're going to try to hang out as much as possible for the rest of the week.

Today we're going to go out on a date to an arcade I've been before. As childish as it sounds, it's pretty amazing, it has indoor go-karting, trampolines, and other type of activities. Demi's never heard of it so I thought it was the perfect idea to go there. I've only been there twice with Taylor, she was the one who showed it to me.

We both got dressed and exited her house, entering my car. It was a 20 minute drive but we finally arrived at the entrance. After debating back and forth on who's going to buy the coins and tickets, Demi won and paid for everything. She is one of the most persistent person I know, I can never win an argument with her.

We first ate a peperoni and cheese pizza before we started playing the games. After having a nice small conversation, and finishing our drinks, we both needed to use the bathroom real bad. Demi took my hand and we walked towards the restrooms.

As we approached the stalls, I didn't notice someone exit the bathroom until we almost bumped into them. I look up and immediately I let go of Demi's hand. She noticed but I didn't have time to do anything about it.

"Taylor.." I let with a shocked expression.

"Um hey." She said very lowly and started to look at the walls, not wanting to see me I guess.

"Talk to her." Demi whispered in my ear which was followed by another comment of hers.

"Well I really need to pee so it was nice seeing you again Taylor" Demi said kindly which I really appreciated. Taylor seemed shock but finally responded.

"Yeah you too." She said a little intimidated and Demi nodded, leaving us alone as she entered a stall.

We fell into an awkward silence but was broken by Taylor.

"Funny to bump into you here with Demi." Taylor said trying to find something to say.

"Yeah, small world huh." I simply said, not knowing what to really say to her. She nodded but didn't say anything for another moment.

"Well I'm going to go. I guess I'll see you around." Taylor said with her head down and started walking. Seconds passing and I finally turned around and called out her name. She stopped and faced me.

"Thank you. You know for the birthday gift." I said with a genuine smile and she smiled back but it instantly fell.

"I'm sorry. For everything." She said with a sad face expression.

"I know you are. It's ok. Really" I responded and she looked up at me.

"I've missed you" We both said at the same time and we giggled. Easing the tension that was formed.

"How about we hang out? Catch up." I suggested and she smiled and nodded.

"Tomorrow?" I asked her

"Yeah sure."

"I'll text you." I said and we waved goodbye. Demi asked me how it went and I told her how we made plans for tomorrow. She was actually happy for me. She knew that Taylor was there for me when she wasn't, and that she would never want to get in between our friendship. I loved her for that, she didn't want to put whatever issues they had to interfere it with me.

After spending over two hours at the arcade we finally left. Taking home two giant teddy bears that we won with our tickets. It was only 6pm so I stayed at Demi's for a little longer. We started watching MTV cribs and ate some ice cream she had in her freezer.

We were feeding each other the ice cream and I decided I wanted to have a little fun with her. I grabbed the can of whipped cream and before she had any time to notice, I covered her face with whip cream and she gasped.

I couldn't stop laughing and she just glared at me.

"I would do the same to you but I'm not a mean girlfriend like you are" She teased and I kept laughing, then she started reaching for the napkins that was in front of us and I stopped her.

"What are you doing?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"Wiping this off, what else" She said

"No, don't waste napkins. Save the environment." I winked at her and she gave me a strange look. Then I grabbed her face and started licking her cheeks that were covered by the substance. She giggled and grabbed my face, kissing me. Tasting the whip cream that was on my lips. We got interrupted by the doorbell. Demi got off the couch and ran to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Selena, can you get that for me" Demi screamed out from the other side of the house. I groaned and got up.

I open the door and see some guy, he gives me a confused look.

"Um, is Demi here?" It wasn't until he opened his mouth that I realized who was standing right in front of me. I nodded but stayed silent. Gesturing inside the house and he gave me a small smile. Closing the door behind him.

"Hey who was at the—Joe?" She stays in place, to find her ex-boyfriend Joe fucking Jonas standing in the middle of her living room.

* * *

**_Rawrr. I'm actually pretty surprised no one guessed him c(: then again there was only a small mention in chapter 3._**

**_Anyways I hope you guys liked it. _**

**_What did you think of the Taylor and Selena interaction?_**

**_And why do you think Joe came back to town?(; Can anyone guess_**

**_Spoiler: We will find out why Joe is at Demi's house. Selena meets with Taylor. And jealousy takes place(;_**


	19. Reunions

**_A/N: Was meant to post this yesterday, sorry. But I made this chapter a little longer just for you guys(; Hope you guys like it_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _**

* * *

**_Suefanficlover - Lol! Thank you(:_**

**_MyGlitterDreamCloud - You and your predictions, always being right. xD Hope you like this chapter(:_**

**_Guest - Thank you!(:_**

**_MileyJakes - Lol I'm pretty surprised actually. c(:_**

**_Kikeys0419 - xD haha thank you(;_**

**_ATotallyRandomAs - -.- why must you like Taylor so much, I will never understand you. Smh xD and I didn't get no dang email _**

**_Yvguz1005 - Hopefully this will make up for it(;_**

* * *

_Demi's POV_

_Previously…_

_"Hey who was at the—Joe?" I stay in place, to find my ex-boyfriend Joe Jonas standing in the middle of my living room._

"Oh my god what are you doing here!?" I say confusedly as I start running to his open arms.

"I've missed my rocker chick!" He says excitedly and picks me up, twirling me around.

"I've missed you too Joe!" I say with a huge smile on my face, still hugging him.

"God it's been a while" Joe lets out sighing and looking at me.

"I see you still look as beautiful as ever, though I never doubted it" He compliments me and I blush but then turned to look at Selena who was still in the room and seemed annoyed.

"Thank you and I almost forgot, Joe meet Selena Gomez, she's one of my um close friends" I say with doubt in my voice and Selena just gives me a look. I couldn't introduce her as my girlfriend, he doesn't even know about me. They both greeted each other and then turned to look at me.

"So Demi, how about we catch up and hang out tomorrow? If you're not busy or anything" He suggested and I quickly nodded.

"I'd love to. Pick me up around noon tomorrow and we'll have lunch" I replied and felt Selena glare at me from behind. He smiled in response and brought me into another hug.

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow" He said as he walked out the door and I waved goodbye.

I haven't seen Joe in about two years after our break up. We didn't have a messy break up at all, we still stayed friends but with our busy schedules we were never able to hang out like we used to. He's an amazing guy and was one of my closest friends.

I sat back down on the couch, completely avoiding Selena's gaze.

"Close friend? Ouch." Selena scoffed and I grabbed her hand but she pulled away.

"Look I'm sorry, he doesn't even know that I'm into girls. It's not like I'm ashamed to tell him, it's just not something you let out to someone you haven't seen for years. If it makes you feel any better I'll tell him when we hang out, ok?" I told her and she still faced away, I grabbed her chin to make her face me.

"Are you jealous?" I say with a smirk on my face and she right away started to deny it.

"Me, jealous? Psh no! I could care less. Wanna know why?" She replied and I nodded.

"Because he doesn't get to do this to you anymore" She whispers and starts kissing me. She grabbed my face and started pushing my body back on the couch while she slowly got on top of me. After an intense make out session she pulled away and I felt star strucked. She smirked as she saw how my face stood, with that dumb look plastered on me, still trying to come back to reality.

She finally went back home since she was going to meet up with Taylor tomorrow too. I knew she didn't really like the idea of me hanging out with my ex-boyfriend but reluctantly she finally said she didn't have a problem with it. Plus I'm actually stoked to hang out with him again, I've missed him so much. But not in a relationship type of way, I practically see him as a big brother.

_The Next Day…_

I finished off my hair and started putting on my boots when I heard my door bell ring. I rushed downstairs and opened the door, greeting Joe with a hug.

"You look amazing. Are you ready?" He said and I nodded grabbing my leather jacket. We walked to his car and he opened the passenger's side for me and I curtsied in front of him and we both laughed.

"So where do you want to go eat?" He asked me and I just shrugged.

"I have no idea, it doesn't really matter to me where we go" I told him and he stayed silent with his thinking face on, which I laughed at.

"Lay off the face expression" I teased him and he laughed

"Shh! I'm thinking, don't disturb me" He smirked back and I hit his arm.

"We can go to this new place that they opened downtown, I heard it has amazing sandwiches and burgers." He finally said after a while of looking around.

"Sounds cool" I responded and he drove me to the restaurant.

We arrived and ordered the food we wanted, then started catching up.

"So how have you been? Honestly. After the whole rehab thing." He said lowly with a worried expression.

"Actually pretty good. It's getting better, especially with all the support I've gotten from everyone" I replied honestly.

"That's great. I'm really happy you're doing good. I mean last time we hanged out, we were on tour together, now look at you, singles making it on the billboard charts, one by one." He said and I laughed at the old memories.

"Yeah it's been awesome, how far my music career is expanding." I say and he just nods.

"So what about you, how's your life been? Any new gal?" I continued with a smirk and he just laughed.

"I've been good and nah not really"

"What why not? Who can ever deny a caring stud like you?"

"Cause I'm still hooked on one of my exes but I already blew my chances a few years ago." He let out sadly and pulled his eyes off of me and started to look down at his food. I knew he directed that to me, but I didn't know how to respond back.

"Demi why did you break up with me? Please tell me the truth, I won't get upset, I promise. I just need to know." He looked up at me and I gave him a sad smile.

"It had nothing to do with you, I swear. I just saw you as a big brother, and um I was in love with someone else…" I whispered the last part and he continued to look at me, I didn't want to make eye contact with him so I kept my head down. I felt his hand grab mine and I looked up.

"Thank you. For telling me the truth. "He told me as he let go of my hand.

"You're not mad?" I say shocked and he just shrugs.

"I mean I am a little upset but I'll get over it. So who was the lucky guy?" He smirked at me, and I laughed.

"Funny thing, after years of falling for this person, I finally ended up with them in the end." I said with a smile and his mouth opened.

"Demetria Lovato! Who is it?! SPILL! You can't drop a bomb like that and not tell your _brother_" He winked at me while he said the last part. That was another reason why I was so close to him, we would always gossip about everything. We always had that brother and sister relationship that I adored.

"Ok, um, it's Selena Gomez.." I let out and he stayed frozen with his mouth opened.

"The girl I met yesterday?" He let out shocked and I nodded.

"Huh. Well now I understand why she was giving me the death glare." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"But wow. I didn't picture you as the girl on girl type. That's hot. And she's hot." He said and I hit him.

"Hey!" I semi yelled and he laughed.

"What! I'm a guy! What do you expect from me" I shook my head and smiled.

"Guys will be guys." I said to him and he nodded.

"Exactly!" He said and took a bite of his sandwich.

"So you don't have a problem with me being with Selena?" I ask uncertainly.

"No, why would I? She seems like a great girl. So are you lesbian?" He whispered genuinely curious.

"No, bisexual." I said and he said 'Ohh'

After my whole confession we continued to talk about our lives, how his brothers were doing and about me and Selena. I loved how understanding he was of the situation, god I have amazing people in my life. We exited our seats and he extended his arm to me like a gentlemen, I laughed and called him a dork but still took his arm, locking them together with our hands in our jackets. We walked out the restaurant and got welcomed by numerous of flashes, Joe took off his jacket and covered my face with it, he knew how much I hated the paparazzi. He led me to his car and we finally drove off.

_Selena's POV_

"Hey!" I said to Taylor as I approached the seat she was on. She turned around and stood up, pulling me into a hug.

"Hi. I'm happy you came" She let out still hugging me. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So shall we start shopping?" I say with a grin and she nodded, walking next to me inside the mall.

At first, there wasn't much talking except when we asked each other if something looked good on us. After entering about six stores, we reached an ice cream stand and bought some and sat down eating it.

"So, how have you been?" Taylor asked while licking her ice cream cone.

"I've been awesome. How about you?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I guess I've been good too. Still the same old."

"Oh. How's you and Conner?" I ask her referring to her recent boyfriend.

"We actually broke up. But it's all good, it wasn't that much of a big deal"

"Oh" I simply said

"What about you. Have you spoken to Justin? Or have you found anyone new?" I gulped not knowing if I should tell her the truth about Demi and me or not. I wasn't sure how much she's changed yet.

"Nah, we're officially done, you know after the whole mess happened." I said and she looked down guiltily.

"Oh. How about anyone else? Are you with someone?" She asked and hesitantly replied.

"Actually yeah I am. They're great, amazing. I'm really happy." I said with a smile and she smiled back.

"That's good. Can I know who it is?" She asks and at perfect timing my phone rung. I grabbed it and saw it was a text from Demi.

_Just got back from hanging with Joe. Hope it's going well with Taylor. I love you_

I smiled at the message and texted her back saying I love you too. Taylor noticed the grin that formed on my face. She started looking at me trying to read it.

"What?" I asked, trying to figure out why she's looking at me like that.

"I should have known." She lets out with a smirk.

"Known what?" I asked confused.

"You're with Demi, aren't you?" She said and I looked down, not answering her. Not wanting to see her reaction.

"Oh my god, you are. Aww Sel! That's great. I'm glad it worked out for you guys, especially with the drama I created." She let out with an honest tone in her face which caught me off guard.

"Wait… you're not pissed?" I ask her with a confused look on my face.

"There's no reason too. Sel, I'm sorry for how I was acting before. I was just worried that she was going to get in between our friendship, but I ended up being the one to ruin it. As long as you're happy, then I'm ok with it. Plus I could tell that Demi really cares about you." She said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Thank you. And yeah she does, and I really care about her too." I said and pulled her into a hug.

"Well c'mon let's finish shopping" She winked at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into a near store.

We finally finished shopping and I finally felt like I got my best friend back, not the one who had a problem with gay people, but the one I met years ago, who was care free and just out going and supportive. I drove to Demi's house wanting to know how it turned out with Joe. I stopped at a red light, and started checking my phone like I always do. As I was browsing celebrity news I see a picture of Demi and Joe holding hands. I was about to click on the article until a car behind me honked their horn. I then realized the light turned green. I reach Demi's drive way and entered her house.

"Hey babe, how'd it go with Taylor" I hear Demi ask me as I sat on her bed.

"It was great. I told her about us and she took it surprisingly well." I let out and she mumbled a great and stayed on her phone as I did the same.

I went back to the article and started reading it.

_"Old flames Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato were spotted exiting a restaurant holding hands… Sources inside told us how they were flirting non-stop. So what do you guys think? Are the Disney stars finally back together?" _I read the last sentence and felt jealousy rise inside me. I knew there wasn't a reason for me to feel this way, that she most likely doesn't even like him like that. It's just I was jealous that he got to know her more than I did. If that makes any sense.

Without thinking I walk up to her on the other side of her bedroom, she was sitting in front of her mirror. I snatch her phone out of her hands and before she was able to say anything, I pressed my lips on hers. After realizing what I was doing, she started kissing me back. Our kiss deepening by each second. I sat on her lap, straddling her on the chair. My hands finding their way to her hair and to her stomach. While her hands were on my thighs, rubbing them and moving them to my butt. She stood up, lifting me from my thighs, not disconnecting our kiss. Walking forward to her bed, she sits me down on the edge, with her standing in front of me. Our tongues massaging one another, I reach the hem of her shirt. Tugging at it, slowly lifting it up. She pulled away, throwing her hands in the air, allowing me to take off her shirt, leaving her in a black bra.

I pull her down the bed, kissing her again and flipping us over so I was on top. I start to kiss down her neck slowly, with my hands on her tone stomach. As I was about to reach her breasts with my lips, she spoke up.

"S-selena. We can't." She whispered, grabbing onto my shoulders and getting up from her laid down position. At that moment I broke down, and tears started streaming down my face.

"Babe, don't cry. What's wrong?" I hear demi say to me, wiping the tears but I pulled away, getting off the bed, now standing.

"How come you can have sex with Joe but you don't want to with me?!" I scream with sadness in my voice. She sighed and got up, standing in front of me.

"Oh Sel. We both know you're not ready. I care too much about you, to let a simple thing like sex ruin it. I don't love Joe like I do to you. I don't want you to feel rushed. I want our first time to be special, not something you'll regret afterwards. Selena I love you. And when we're both ready, I'll be happy to make love to you" She whispered bringing me into a hug, and I cried. Not out of sadness anymore but of happiness. I was so happy to hear each one of those words leave her mouth.

"I want that too. God I feel stupid now." I let out and she laughed.

"No you're not. You were just worried." She pulled away pecking my lips.

"I love you too" I whispered into the kiss and she smiled.

"Well since we're done with this teasing game, I'm going to get a towel, I need a cold shower right now" She said seriously and we both laughed as she entered her bathroom.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think?**_

_**Yes I know I'm holding off their first time, but it will come soon. Be patient(;**_

_**Ugh there was no Miley in this chapter! But no worries, she will be in the next one(:**_

_**Spoiler: Demi's leaving for a week! How sad. In the next chapter you may read about a Miley, Selena, and Taylor group interaction(; How do you think that'll go? Leave your predictions below.**_


	20. New Tendencies

**_A/N: We've reached the 20th chapter! Omg. You guys are amazing! I love all the support and I love you guys ;* Hopefully you enjoy this chapter(:_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _**

* * *

**_jswizzle1213 - Thank you!(: and we shall see c(;_**

**_LovezObsessed - Lol thank youu_**

**_MyGlitterDreamCloud - Thank you very much(:_**

**_Suefanficlover - Thanks! And hmm interesting... _**

**_Poppy114 - Hmm I'll keep that in mind(; and thank you!_**

**_Guest - Thank you(:_**

* * *

_Demi's POV_

_"Babe! Can you come over here" I hear Selena yell from my bedroom, I followed orders and got up from the couch. _

_"What's up?" I ask entering my room, leaning against the door frame. _

_"I have a surprise for you" She winks at me and drags me to sit down on the bed. As confused as I was, I didn't say anything, and just listened to her. I see a smirk build up on her face and I raised one of my eyebrows. _

_"Miley, you can come out already." She says in a normal tone towards my closed closet. What the hell is going on? I see Miley come out with an identical smirk forming on her face. She stands right next to Selena, holding her own hands from behind her. _

_"Um what's going on—" I start off until Selena puts her index finger over my lips, hushing me. _

_"You'll like it don't worry. Just stay calm and watch." She whispers in my ears and a shiver goes through my body. I nod while swallowing loudly, nervous since I have no clue what's going to occur. _

_"Ok so we both have a present we want to give to you before you leave tomorrow. Do you want it?" Selena asks and Miley has still been silent, I nod uncertainly. _

_"Great, Miley would you like to have the honor to start?" She turns to look at Miley. _

_"I'd love to" Miley finally speaks up and looks at me for a second then pays her attention back to Selena. Out of nowhere I see her leaning into Selena, next thing I see is them making out in front of me. My throat starts to clog up and I can't speak, Woah. They pull away and I witness Selena grab Miley's shirt, pulling it off of her, without rejection Miley puts her arms up. Then they resume kissing and my god I was getting tortured. With my mouth watering up, Miley comes up to me and presses her lips on mine. It took a millisecond for me to return the gesture. Then Selena separates us, and straddles my lap. Kissing me ferociously, our tongues moving against each other. She pulls off my shirt, and while still on my lap, she turns back to Miley and kisses her, as Miley pulls off Selena's shirt. _

_They start pushing me down onto the bed, laying me on my back. Selena's tongue back inside my mouth and Miley's lips on my neck, trailing down my body slowly. I let out a small moan and I can see the smile of satisfaction developing on Selena's face. Fuck I'm going to die. _

_"Babee" I hear Selena whisper in my ear, her breath hitting my neck. I didn't respond because I was too distracted. Then she repeats it numerous times, getting louder each time. _

"Babe!" Selena screams out to me shaking me. Immediately I sit up on the bed, panting.

"Fuck." I mutter breathing heavily, realizing it was just a dream.

"Are you okay? You're sweating and your breathing was getting heavier so I woke you up" Selena says with concern, placing the back of her right hand on my forehead.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, just had an interesting dream that's all." I said lowly, trying to calm the racing of my heart. She gives me a weird look, and her eyes starts moving up and down my body, and then she grinned.

"Oh my god. I knew I heard you moaning! An interesting dream huh" She winks at me and my face started going red from embarrassment, I didn't answer her but instead looked away.

"Well I hope I was in it and not someone else" She says giggling and I let out a small laugh.

"Oh you were in it all right" I responded to her and she blushed a little.

"Was I good?" She asks curiously and I let out a low growl.

"I wouldn't know, you woke me up before I had a chance to find out!" I said frustrated, laying back down hitting my face with the pillow. She lets out a laugh and snatches the pillow off my face. Then gives me a sweet kiss.

"Well too bad, c'mon you don't want to miss your plane, now do you? So go get ready" She says getting off the bed and heading down to the kitchen. I let out another growl and head to the shower.

_Hours Later…_

_Selena's POV_

We arrived at the airport, Miley met us inside, since she wanted to say goodbye to Demi as well. We kept Demi company until we heard a lady call out Demi's plane on the microphone. We stood up, all being sad even though it was just a week. But once you're so use to being with someone almost every day, seven days will be too long for you to handle.

"Well don't think about me too much. Then you'll suck when you sing at the concert" Miley said teasingly as she hugged her. Demi just muttered 'whatever' and faced me.

"I'll miss you, I'll call you when my plane lands, ok?" Demi told me and I kissed her cheek, bringing her into a hug, not wanting to risk the paparazzi.

"Try to control yourself, tell me when you have another one of those dreams again" I whispered in her ear and pulled away with a wink.

"Bye, I love you guys" She semi yelled as she was walking inside the doors, boarding the plane.

_The Next Day..._

"Pleasee! It'll be fun!" I started pleading to Miley but she wasn't giving in. She shakes her head.

"She doesn't like me! We'll probably get into another fight or something. Why do you want me there so bad?" She responds irritated.

"Because I want my two close friends to get along! And she doesn't have anything against you, trust me. Plus we're both sad that Demi left and I know you're not going to do anything else, now c'mon. Go get your shit ready." I said whining. She grunts loudly at me with her arms crossed and went up to her room.

"Damn you Gomez. You're going to ditch me for her, just watch. I'll be the third wheel." She yells out from her room and I went to her and hugged her.

"Aww! You're so adorable. I'm not leaving you butthole, I promise." I said after realizing Miley's jealousy towards Taylor. I kiss her cheek and she rolled her eyes but continued packing, meaning she was going to come. I invited her to a sleep over at my house with Taylor, since we're both suffering with Demi's departure. Hopefully they don't kill each other and everything turns out fine. Ha yeah right.

_I just pulled up on your drive way. Where are you? _

I read Taylor's text and replied telling her that I was picking Miley up and that I'll be there in 10 minutes. Once Miley finished we drove to my house, it was a comfortable silence but I knew Miley feels bittersweet about the situation. I know Miley doesn't hold grudges so she won't do anything to Taylor but I'm not sure about Taylor herself. Since she was on the receiving end of Miley's fists. God help me.

We finally arrived to my house and I saw Taylor sitting on my doorsteps, reading something on her phone. We got out of the car and I grabbed Miley's left hand, just in case I have to hold her back. Once Taylor saw us, she stood up and hugged me, then stood awkwardly in front of Miley. I squeezed Miley's hand, and I could already see the annoyance inside her.

"Hi Taylor" Miley says with a small smile, handing out her right hand which Taylor right away shook. I let out a small breath of relief, at least they haven't yelled at each other yet. We enter my living room in complete silence. I knew Taylor was kind of scared to be in the same room with Miley, she's afraid that Miley will beat her up again but I knew Miley wouldn't do that. We started having small talk and watched a comedy movie. I sat in between the two girls on the couch until I heard my phone ringing. I got up and went inside my purse. I saw Demi's face flashing on my screen and a huge smile broke out as I answered the phone.

_"Hey beautiful" _She said into the phone and I let out a small blush.

"Hello gorgeous" I replied and heard Miley make a fake gag, I flipped her off and then saw her and Taylor laughing together. At least that broke the awkward tension.

_"How's it going? Have they killed each other yet?" _Demi asks semi seriously and I let out a giggle.

"Tell that hoe to hurry up and get back here!" Miley yelled out to me and I rolled my eyes, repeating what she said to the phone. As Demi made a remark, I started heading up to my room to get some privacy. Totally ignoring the fact that I left them two alone together in the room.

_Miley's POV_

I'm surprised I haven't killed this girl yet, I'm kind of proud of myself. At first it was awkward, there was nothing to say to each other. I don't have a problem with her, I mean sure I fought with her that day but I could care less anymore, it's old news. I saw Selena leave the living room and go up to her room, fuck. Now what am I going to do? After about a minute of silence, I turned my body to face her and began to speak up.

"Um I just wanted to let you know that I have no problem with you and I'm sorry for punching you that day" I said honestly with a small smile, hoping she didn't go off on me.

"No I should be the one apologizing. I completely understand. You were standing up for your best friend, I respect that. Can we please get past the bad blood and just start over, you know for Selena and Demi?" She replied and I let out a smile.

"I'd like that. Hi my name is Miley Cyrus." I said while putting my left hand in between us. She giggled and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Taylor Swift." We looked at each other for a couple of seconds, still not letting go of our hands. I came back to realization and I finally pulled away my hand, looking down to the floor as she did the same.

"So um Miley are you bisexual like Demi?" Taylor asks curiously, trying to start up a conversation.

"Um, I don't have a label. I rather just not call myself anything. I like who I like" I responded and she looked at me again, I couldn't read her, as hard as I tried.

"That's a nice perspective on sexuality. I like that." She responded with a smile. I don't know what was going on but I found myself just staring at her. I hope she didn't notice since she was watching the TV again. Taylor is actually really pretty. I just never saw it since her personality killed it when I first met her. But she actually doesn't seem like the same person anymore, which I guess is a good thing.

"What about you? You're straight right?" I ask and she looks back to me, she opened her mouth to respond but Selena interrupted. Ugh nice timing.

"Sorry, I had to ask Demi something in private." Selena said sitting back down on the couch. This time not in-between me and Taylor. I smirked at Selena and faced Taylor again. Not bothering to whisper my comment, but instead said it loud enough for Selena to hear it as well.

"When she says that, it totally means they were having phone sex" I winked at Taylor who laughed as she saw Selena's mouth drop open. Selena threw a couch pillow at me, denying what I just said.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't murdered each other yet" Selena says towards us and we both look at each other and smiled.

"Nah, we're cool now." Taylor spoke up as she winked at me. I looked away, why did I just blush?

"Yeah, we're cool" I whisper with an odd tone in my voice. Selena looks at us confused but shrugs it off and puts on another movie for us to watch.

* * *

_**(; Didn't know there was a lot of Taylor and Miley supporters, interesting... **_

_**What did you guys think? Review please(:**_

_**Spoiler: The next chapter will be mostly revolved around Miley, like each character interacting with her. This will be getting a little interesting, trust me c(: And as for the future, an anniversary will be coming up ;D **_

_**If you guys haven't yet, I'd really appreciate it if you check out my new story, Eternal Mourning. Please and Thank You(: **_


	21. Embarrassed

_**A/N: There's not much of Delena/Demena/Semi moments here, as I said in the last A/N it is revolved mostly around Miley. But don't worry I'll make it up to you guys for the next chapter(; **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **_

* * *

_**jswizzle1213 - Thank you and the next chapter will be the one most excited about, so bare with me(;**_

_**MyGlitterDreamCloud - Thank you very much, for the support for both stories, I really appreciate it!(: **_

_**Suefanficlover - Thank you and sorry that there's not enough Demi and Selena moments in this chapter, but there will be for the next chapter!(:**_

_**Forever and always007 - Thank you and don't worry I'm planning to(;**_

_**Guest - xD Haha yes next chapter will be the anniversary c(;**_

_**LovezObsessed - Lmfao as always, you are right(;**_

_**Number1Lovatic - So many Tilley/Mayor shippers! I don't want to disappoint, don't worry ;D**_

_**Lemoso - Thank you!(: and me neither actually, I was influenced by all the reviewers c(:**_

* * *

_Demi's POV_

I'm rocking side to side on my seat, tapping my feet in a rapid speed. I can't wait to get off this plane and see Selena again. God I can't handle being so long away from my girlfriend, it's killing me. I can feel the weird look coming from the person I'm sitting next to, he probably thinks I'm crazy, but I'm just eager to finally have her in my arms again. Don't judge me, I'm hopelessly in love.

The sign up front that signals when to take off our seatbelts turns on and immediately I jump out of my seat. Quickly I grab my carry-on bag and put on my sunglasses and hoodie. Hoping that the paparazzi still didn't find out I'll be landing today. Impatiently waiting for my luggage to show up.

_I'm already outside, hurry up hoe! _

I read the text I just received and let out a small laugh, putting it back in my pocket. After waiting about five minutes, I see my luggage and quickly grab it, walking towards the exit. I make it outside and I see cars all over the place, I start looking around but started getting irritated when I couldn't find her.

"Demi!" I hear someone yell out my name, at first I thought it was the paparazzi but as the girl took off her sunglasses, she started running towards me with open arms as I did the same.

"Ugh I've missed you babe!" Miley exclaims to me as she jumps on me, hugging me tightly.

"I've missed you too! Thanks for picking me up" I said kissing her cheek and she finally got off of me.

"Yeah no problem, now let's go. Selena and Taylor are going to start getting suspicious." She says while helping me lift my luggage into her back seat. I situated myself in the passenger's seat and we drove off.

"How's Selena been?"

"Annoying! Weeping over you every second of the day. Thank god you came back a day earlier, I'm about ready to kill her" Miley responds while rolling her eyes, I let out a laugh.

"She's at your place right?"

"Yeah she's with Taylor, she doesn't know anything trust me. I told her I was getting take out." She replied and I gave her a smirk, in which she automatically rolled her eyes at me, knowing what I was going to say. It's kind of weird to think about Miley and Taylor in the same room and not chocking each other, it's much of a surprise. We finally arrived at her house and ignored my luggage, she entered the house first and I stayed behind for a couple of seconds.

"Where's our food!" Selena shouts at her jokingly, genuinely confused.

"Relax princess, I've got something better for you." Miley said my cue and I finally entered with a huge smile on my face. For a moment Selena looks completely shocked but finally runs after me, jumping into my arms.

"Babe! Oh my god why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" Selena asks giving me a quick kiss and playfully hitting my shoulder.

"I wanted to surprise you" I simply said and she smiled, bringing me into another kiss. This time not pulling away, tongue on tongue, full of passion, a kiss showing how much we've missed each other. Slowly my hands were sliding off her thighs as I tried to continue holding her up, so I moved them up to her butt for more support.

"Get a room!" Both Miley and Taylor yell out to us at the same time and we finally pulled away with laughter breaking in between. Selena gave me a quick peck and got off me. I closed the door behind me and Selena pulled my hand leading me into the living room. I saw Taylor get up from her sitting position and surprisingly brought me into a hug.

"Glad to have you back, your girlfriend has been a pain in our asses" She says teasingly, earning a glare from Selena.

"So I've heard. Don't worry, you guys won't have to deal with her sobbing anymore, I'm here now" I said looking at both Miley and Taylor, then winked at Selena who just rolled her eyes jokingly.

We all had a free day today so we decided to just hang out at Miley's place and do randomness. Selena was in my arm watching the movie while Miley and Taylor were facing each other talking and giggling. Weird. I couldn't really concentrate on the movie since I had so much commotion going on in my head. But I knew I needed to talk to Miley in private. I pull my arm that was around Selena, off of her.

"Hey babe, I'll be right back" I whisper into her ear and she just nods.

"Miles, come with me. I need your help on that thing we were working on" I call out to her and she gives me a confused look.

"What thing?" She asks and I wink at her, giving her a look to play along.

"The thing." I say sternly and she finally caught on.

"Oh yeah that thing! Sure. Give me a minute Tay, I'll be right back, k?" She says towards Taylor. Since when do she need to ask for permission? And Tay? Ugh I'm so confused. I shake my head and lead her up to her bedroom. She plops onto her bed and I close the door, sitting on a chair, in front of her.

"Ok what's up? What's so important?" She asks me and I sigh. Not knowing how to really bring up this conversation.

"Well um it's kind of weird, and I can't really talk about it with Selena so don't laugh alright." I start off and she nods.

"Ok so the day before I left to go to the concert, I had this dream…" I say and she gives me a weird and completely confused look.

"It was um a different kind of dream…" I continue on and her expression falls into a huge grin.

"Oh my god! You mean a—" She starts off and I immediately let out a 'yeah' not wanting her to finish that sentence. I look down embarrassingly and she pats my back.

"Oh Demi, that's normal, so what's the problem?"

"Well I had another one while I was away and I don't know what to do, like what it means" I say with my face going completely red, ugh why am I talking to her about this.

"Easy. You're sexually frustrated. Not until you get laid will they stop" Miley says with a 'duh' tone, laying down on her bed. I did the same and brought a pillow to my face, screaming out 'Ugh' into it.

"I can help you out with that" I hear Miley say and I immediately take the pillow off my face and look at her with wide eyes.

"Chill! I'm just kidding. Gosh" She says laughing and I let out a breath of relief.

"Don't be so conceited Lovato, I got over you" She says with a wink and I just shake my head. Debating whether or not I should tell her about my first dream or not.

"So was she good? I mean in your dreams" She asks with a smirk and I roll my eyes.

"Never got that far! Kept getting interrupted by either Selena or my manager. But I kind of need your advice with something else." I say looking down.

"Well um I don't know if I should tell Selena about my first dream, cause um there was someone else in it" I say lowly and Miley instantly sits up, hitting my shoulder.

"No fucking way! You cheated on her in your dreams!" She says jokingly and I gave her a glare, realizing she's not taking me seriously.

"I'm serious! I mean she was in it but so was another girl…"

"Demi Lovato! You didn't seem like the threesome type. Freaky, I like that" She says with a smirk and I give her another glare.

"So who was the other chick?" Miley asks and I sigh.

"Um… you" I say in an almost whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that, can you repeat that" She says cuffing her hand around her ear, getting closer to me.

"You dammit!" I semi yell and she laughs.

"Yeah I heard you the first time. Damn I'm flattered, nice to know what goes on in your head" She says teasingly and I hit her shoulder but this time letting out a small smile.

"You don't care?" I ask hesitantly.

"It's a sex dream, you're just horny. It doesn't mean anything, really. But I still suggest you to not tell Selena, 'cause me and you both know how she is. She'll think too much of it." Miley says putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You're awesome" I say honestly, relieved how she's taking this. I bring her into a hug and stand up off the bed. Happy that the conversation didn't take a wrong turn. As my hand reaches the knob, I see her smirk.

"Was I hot?" She asks and I throw a pillow at her.

"Yes, extremely" I say to her and she laughs, finally exiting the room as we head back downstairs.

_Miley's POV_

It's hilarious to see how flustered and embarrassed Demi got when she was admitting to me about her dream. Selena really needs to put out before she starts going crazy. God only knows how Demi gets when she goes a long time without sex. I feel bad for her, then again I'm practically in the same position.

"Hey, were you guys able to resolve your thing?" Taylor asks as I sat back next to her. I smiled and nodded, and she paid her attention back to the TV. I couldn't though, I was so intrigued by her that I kept staring at her. She had these beautiful blonde curls that perfectly framed her flawless face. But I was more fascinated by her eyes. They were these gorgeous hazel, greenish, but sometimes under the sun it will look like a light shade of blue. She's breathtaking…

I get pulled out of my thoughts to a ring that came from my phone. It means I got a text message. The phone was closer to Taylor and I was way too lazy to get up.

"Taylor can you get that for me?" She nods and picks up my phone

"Who's the text from?" I ask and she looks at the screen.

"It says Liam" She shrugs and hands me the phone and my eyes open up widely.

"What?!" Both Selena and Demi yell out to me. Taylor looked at all of us, obviously confused at the certain situation.

"Has he even texted you before?" Selena asks looking at me shocked. I shake my head and decide to open up the text.

"What does it say?" Demi asks curiously

"He says he misses me and wants to have lunch with me tomorrow. What should I say?" I say looking up to the girls.

"I'm lost. Who's Liam?" Taylor asks and I giggle a little, she's adorable when she's perplexed.

"He's just an ex" I said simply and weirdly enough I saw her expression change. She let out an 'Oh' and looked at the ground. Weird.

"Do you want to get back together with him?" Selena asks and Taylor right away looks up to me, waiting to find out my answer. For some odd reason I got caught staring into her eyes, I wish I could just read her mind.

"Not exactly." I said while me and Taylor still were looking into each other's eyes.

"Well then tell him that. He'll understand." Demi reassures me making me and Taylor look away from one another.

"I guess" I said while I typed my response to Liam, agreeing to meet with him.

We all watched another movie before everyone had to head out. First it was Selena and Demi who left the house, saying they wanted to spend some "quality time together". Which I could totally tell since throughout the whole movie they were making out, not even caring that they have a straight girl in the room. Well at least I think she's straight. It was probably an hour later that Taylor got called by her mom. I guess her mom wanted her over for dinner or something. I was kind of disappointed to hear that she needed to leave already but whatever.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Taylor asks as she was picking up her stuff. At least we already made plans to hang out so that made me happy.

"Yeah definitely" I say while standing up from the couch. She was opening my door as she turned back around to face me. We both lean in and kiss each other's cheek, it was our normal greeting. But the corner of my lips make slight contact with hers, I instantly pull back. Butterflies fill my stomach and I blush from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—" I start off worriedly but she cuts me off

"No it was totally an accident, it's um ok. I'll just um see you later" She says almost nervously, finally exiting my house. I close the door and lean on it, with my hand covering my mouth.

Fuck I think I'm starting to like this chick.

* * *

_**Miley has finally confessed! Well at least to herself xD**_

_**What did you guys think? **_

_**I know it was pretty boring, but don't worry the next chapter will be very interesting(;**_

_**Spoiler: Miley and Taylor hang out again and it's Selena and Demi's anniversary! Many things will be happening between both the couple and the "buddies". Next chapter will most likely be very long, so sorry guys. Trying to pack in the whole concepts for that specific chapter. **_


	22. Confidence is Key

_**A/N: Anniversary Timeee! Lmfao half based on Miley and Taylor, and the other half with Demi and Selena. (:**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **_

* * *

_1 Month Later…_

_Demi's POV_

My head is about to explode. Tomorrow is going to be me and Selena's three month anniversary and I literally still don't know what I'm going to do. I'm planning on just taking her out to a fancy restaurant or something. We barely ever go out for dinner dates so I guess it's worth a shot. I know she doesn't want to do a big thing for our anniversary, she keeps insisting that we just have a lazy day together like always which I think is a great idea.

Wow, three months. Time flies by fast. I feel like it was only yesterday that she admitted her feelings to me back. That has to be one of my favorite moments ever. Finally realizing that this beauty is someone I can call mine. And I can be selfish and have her all to myself, because she's all I need.

"Babe?" I hear Selena say, lifting her head off my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I sit up and look at her.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird how much time Taylor and Miley have been spending together?" She asks curiously, I never really gave it much thought. I just figured they got tired of being the odd man out when they were with us. Since me and Selena will always be attached, in our own world.

"Not really. I mean we keep ditching them so it only makes sense." I shrug and she sighs, laying back down next to me.

"I guess." She simply says.

"Plus she's been lonely. After the whole conversation with Liam, she's been just glum. It's kind of nice that she found a new friend, you know? To keep her entertained" I let out a small laugh and Selena does the same.

"Yeah that's true, same goes for Taylor." She says and I nod my head.

After an hour later, Selena had to leave, since she had to meet up with her manager today. And since I have nothing to do I decided to go over Miley's house.

"Hey sexy" She greets me as she opens her door, letting me inside. I roll my eyes and just hug her.

"Lemme guess, girlfriend ditched you so you came to your rebound. I'm offended" She says jokingly and I shove her arm.

"Actually yes but you know I love you" I said extending the 'you' longer, kissing her cheek. She rolls her eyes and lets out an 'uhuh'.

"So got anything special for the big anniversary?" Miley yells as she entered her kitchen.

"Just a dinner and a sleepover. She doesn't want anything big and neither do I" I yell out to her.

"Oh wow, lamee. You want anything to drink?" She asks me, while opening the refrigerator.

"Yeah sure, a water." I said back to her and she entered her living room, handing me the bottle.

"So what's been going on with you and Taylor?" I ask curiously and she started chocking on her water, her face going red. I pat her back until she finally calmed down.

"W-what do you mean? I mean uh nothing's going on. W-why would you ask that?" She stuttered, replying nervously. I give her a weird look but shrug it off.

"I meant how's the friendship going, what's got you so jumpy?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, we're good I guess. And n-nothing." She replied and I didn't believe her but I knew if something was bugging Miley that she'd tell me.

"Demi, I like Taylor." I hear Miley say and I look at her.

"Yeah I like her too, she's cool now." I said while opening my bottle and started drinking out of it.

"No, I mean I like like her" I hear Miley say lowly and instantly spit out the water in my mouth.

"What!" I yell out, not even caring that I just spit all over her table. Did I hear that right? She looks down and doesn't respond.

"Holy shit. Wow, um, wow. I'm sorry I don't really know what to say to that.." I said as I started to clean up the whole mess I made.

"Yeah neither do I. I can't believe I like a straight girl, and to make it worse, Selena's best friend. Ugh do you think she'll be mad at me?" Miley said sadly and I rubbed her back.

"Selena wouldn't care as long as you're happy and as long as Taylor is happy. Why don't you tell Taylor the truth?"

"Cause she most likely doesn't like me back and I actually do enjoy being friends with her." She sighs.

"You know what I say to that?" I start off and Miley urges me to continue.

"I say stop being a little bitch and ask her out. You are Miley Cyrus! The hot brunette pop singer who can't be tamed! She'd be stupid not to like you back." I said while standing up to create more emphasis. She gives me a small smile but I know she still doesn't believe me.

"Miles if I wasn't with Selena or if we weren't so weirdly close, I'd go out with you in a heartbeat, and I guarantee you that so would Selena. So get your ass up and go over her house!" I yank her up and she plasters on a confident smile on her face, she grabs her car keys and starts heading to the door but then turns around.

"Ugh Demi don't make me do thiss! I'm going to make a fool out of myself" she starts whining and I laugh. Pushing her out the door.

"Go get your girl! You're wasting time!" I yell out to her and she finally does what I say. I never really thought of Miley and Taylor together, but it actually all makes sense. The odd hang outs, the always being around each other, the whispers and blushes. They are so cute together!

_Miley's POV_

I arrive at Taylor's house and see that her car is parked up in front. Ugh I'm so scared to do this right now. I hate Demi, I'm going to kick her ass if this doesn't work out. I get out of my car and walk up to her door. My fist stays frozen, as I keep debating whether or not I should knock or turn around. Don't be such a pussy Miley! I finally knock on her door, fuck, what did I just do! I turn around, ready to head back to my car until I hear Taylor's voice call out to me. Ok I can do this, I can so do this.

"Hey sorry I just randomly showed up, hope I wasn't interrupting anything" I say after finally facing her and walking up to her.

"No it's totally ok, what's up?" She says with a smile while closing the door behind her, taking a foot closer to me, on her patio.

"So um how about we go watch a movie tomorrow? I mean if you're not busy. We can have dinner afterwards or something." I let out while playing with my car keys, a nervous habit.

"You mean like a date?" She says and I look up to her, I couldn't read her expression.

"What? No um, just hanging out unless you would be down for a date, I'm sorry ignore that last comment, you totally don't want to go-" I ramble on shaking my head until she stops me by grabbing my hand.

"I'd love to go out on a date with you" She lets out with a smile and a huge grin covered my face.

"Really?" I totally do not believe this. She nods and I felt like doing back flips right now, she kisses my cheek and heads back to her door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She says opening her door, I nod, still speechless, and she finally walks inside.

"Yess!" I scream out and start jumping. God I'm fucking lame but I was so not expecting this. Mental note, thank Demi later.

_The Next Day…_

It was time for my date with Taylor and nervous couldn't describe my feeling. This is the first time I've ever dated a girl, it's all so new to me, and I'm freaking out.

I arrive at her house and knock on her door. Almost immediately she opened it. She was wearing this sweatshirt that showed one of her shoulders with short shorts.

"Damn you look hot." I say and right away covered my mouth. Shit, smooth Miley! That wasn't supposed to come out. She blushes and grabs my hand.

"So do you" She whispers in my ears and a shiver entered my body. This is going to be a long night.

_Hey don't forget about the favor! We'll arrive in about half an hour_

I read my text and turned the car around.

"Hey sorry but Selena needs me to do her a quick favor so would it be cool if we stopped by Demi's house?" I asked and she nodded with a smile.

I arrive at Demi's place and unlock her door, bringing a bag along with me. I start setting everything up in her guest bed room while Taylor stayed down stairs. I guess she decided to come up once I heard her gasp.

"Aww! Oh my god that is so romantic!" She says while looking at the finished arrangements.

"Yup, Selena's a sweetheart. Now c'mon we're going to miss our movie" I said while grabbing her hand.

We made it to the theaters in time and watched a horror film. Best type of movie to watch on first dates, trust me. Taylor was cuddling into me during the supposed scary parts and never let go of my hand. It was nice. We ate enough food at the theater that we decided not to go out for dinner since we were already full. Now I'm just driving her back home, sadly.

"So um what are you? You know sexuality wise?" I ask genuinely curious, she looks at me with a smirk.

"I don't prefer labels" She simply said winking at me. Saying the same thing I said to her.

We arrived at her house and I walked her up to her door. I felt so awkward, should I kiss her? Should I just kiss her cheek and say goodnight? Before I had time to think I felt Taylor's lips on mine. The most softest lips I've felt. She pulled away looking at me, probably making sure I enjoyed it, which I totally did. We both smile and I lean back into her. Our kiss getting heated by each second, next thing I know I feel her tongue inside my mouth. She started walking backwards opening her door and I followed her inside, with our lips still attached.

"I don't normally have sex on first dates" She whispers to me in between breaths. I laugh a little but still didn't disconnect our lips.

"Well neither do I" I reply and she smirks.

"But shit you're so fucking hot" She says breathlessly quickly pulling my jacket off of me, throwing it behind her, as I did the same with her. She led me to her bedroom, kicking our shoes off. Making out like there's no tomorrow. She's on top of me and I pull off her shirt and she did the same. Fuck I'm so getting laid.

_Demi's POV_

I arrived at Selena's house with a bouquet of roses. Yes I am very cliché. She opened the door and greeted me with a hug, putting the roses inside her house and locking the door.

"You look beautiful" I say honestly while opening the car down. She was wearing a silver strapless dress that complimented her body oh so well.

"So do you" She said back after blushing a little from the compliment.

We made it to the restaurant, it wasn't too crowded and it was mostly middle aged people here so I doubt they'll recognize us. We had casual talk and shared a big plate of shrimp fettuccine alfredo. Selena seemed kind of out of there for a moment, I didn't really understand. It was finally time to go and I paid the check and we drove back to my place.

It was only 8 at night but we still decided to change into our sleepwear since we were starting to get uncomfortable in our dresses. Now we're just sitting on the couch watching Gossip Girl together. Selena was cuddled  
into me as I was laid down on my couch.

"I had a really nice time tonight" Selena says to me, lifting herself off of me.

"Yeah so did I" I said with a smile and she brought me into a kiss. In only a matter of seconds, our kiss became breathless. I felt her tongue lick my bottom lip and I immediately open my mouth. Gliding one another's tongue with each other. Stopping when breathing became necessary. Every moment spent kissing her automatically took me to a world unknown. Where peace and Selena are my only surroundings.

She climbed onto my lap, straddling me, and my hands made it to her lower back. Reaching underneath her shirt, feeling her warm skin. My hands slowly started rising up her back and then she pulled away, getting up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to—" I start saying guiltily thinking I was pushing her into something she's not ready but right away got interrupted by Selena shushing me. She gave out her hand for me to take and I gave her a weird look.

"I have a surprise for you, follow me" She said and I grabbed her hand. She pulled me upstairs towards my guest room. She stopped in front of the door and told me to open it. What is going on? I finally turn the knob and push open the door. My mouth fell open as I took in the scenery.

"How'd you do all of this?" I asked completely shocked.

"Miley helped me out" She said with a smile. All around the room there was candles lit, huh I wonder how long those been on. And there was rose petals all over the floor and on top of the bed. It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen.

As I realized what Selena was implying, I was about ready to open my mouth but got stopped when Selena kissed me passionately. She was pushing me slowly backwards, until I fell on top of the bed on my back. She continues kissing me, straddling me but I pull away. I look into her eyes, and she can easily read that I was still concerned.

"I'm ready. I promise." She whispered to me and I brought her back into our kiss…

* * *

_**Yes I know I'm awful but the chapter was already longer than usual so I had to cut it off there \:**_

_**Anyways, well that escalated quickly huh? (Miley and Taylor thing) Lmfao I don't know I just felt like that would actually happen in real life xD Haha**_

_**As for the love scene, it will depend on the reviewers on whether or not I should write it. If you guys do vote for me to do one, please keep in mind that this was my first fan fiction story and will be my first "Love Scene" to write so I will try my very best. **_

_**Spoiler: Demi's and Selena's first time, and Selena is ready to come out to her parents... how do you guys think that will go? Leave your predictions(;**_


	23. I'm Ready

**_A/N: So I decided to do only Demi and Selena's love scene for this chapter, but don't worry maybe later on I'll do Miley and Taylor(; Anyways hope you like it, did the best I could. _**

**_Sorry it's not that long, but I just had to post something today to keep you guys somewhat occupied. Lol_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _**

* * *

**_Suefanficlover - Thank you(:_**

**_LovezObsessed - There always is(; Haha you're always rightt_**

**_Poppy114 - Thanks(:_**

**_jswizzle1213 - Thank you c(:_**

**_MusicLoveAndPeace - Exactly! xD I find it to be very realistic just by their real personalities Lmao_**

**_Demenaforever13 - Well thank you very much for giving it a shot, I really appreciate it(:_**

**_Number1Lovatic - Thank you(:_**

**_Lemoso - ... Maybee, Maybee Nott c(; Next chapter we will find out(;_**

* * *

_Selena's POV_

_Previously..._

_"I'm ready. I promise." I whispered to her and she brought me back into our kiss…_

I could see the concern in Demi's eyes, pulling us apart when a kiss was getting too heated just to ask me if I was really sure. I didn't change my answer, I kept reassuring her that I wanted this. I wanted her, desperately.

I was lying on my back, she was kissing me passionately, taking our speed to be slow and gentle. My arms around her neck, pulling her closer to me, while one of her hand cupped my cheek and the other one making its way underneath my shirt. Her fingers caressing my stomach and eventually our kiss deepened ferociously.

She detached her lips from mine and started placing sweet kisses down my neck. I let out a soft moan as she reached my sweet spot, earning a small grin from her. She kept kissing me until she reached the top of my shirt. She pulls away slowly and I sit up, sharing the same thought. I lift my arms up and she pulls off my shirt, and we resume back to our positions.

Our tongues against each other, her hand roaming up my body, making its way over my bra. Gently squeezing it, making my desire go stronger. I grab her shirt and right away pull it off her body. Still hungrily kissing each other.

"Take it off" I whisper in her ear and her hand goes underneath my back and unhooks my bra, as if it was the easiest thing to do with one hand. Then slides off the bra straps off my shoulders. She pulls away from the kiss and looks at my bare cleavage, causing me to go slightly red from embarrassment. Immediately she noticed me getting uncomfortable.

"You're beautiful Selena" She whispered to me, giving me a peck on the lips and tenderly grabbing my breast until her mouth made contact with it. Making me throw my head back in satisfaction, slimly arching my back to give her more access.

She withdraws herself and starts trailing down my body, hooking two fingers on the waistband of my PJ's, pulling it off my legs, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. She looks up at me once again, giving me a look that is asking me if she should continue. I nod my head and pull her into a quick kiss.

"I love you" I whisper to her and she smiles.

"I love you too" She replies and begins to remove my last article of clothing, throwing it onto the floor. I feel the cold air make its way in-between my legs and I couldn't hold on any longer.

"I need you" I desperately say to her and she doesn't respond but instead situates both hands on my knees, pushing them apart. She hovers on top of me, with her hand gliding up my inner thigh, bringing me into a breathtaking kiss. Only a couple of seconds later, I feel her enter me, my breathing getting heavier by the second as she quickens her pace. Sounds coming out of my mouth that entered Demi's mouth as she tried to cover it up, but eventually I couldn't stop the moans that escaped me. Her name exiting my mouth in pleasure, her mouth on my neck, one of our hands together, while my other hand clenched the bed sheets underneath me.

I felt the pleasure speedily built up inside me, knowing I was about to reach my breaking point and release. Her rate increasing and I felt my walls tightening up.

"Fuckk!" I yell out, my body shaking in ecstasy and Demi slowing down, helping me ride out my orgasm, attaching our lips together. My nerves finally calming down, allowing me to regain my average heart rate and breathing.

"Shit, that was incredible" I say in between breaths and she lets out a small giggle, pecking my lips. I grab onto the back of her neck, and yank her half covered body against mine. Flipping us over so that I was on top now. I unhooked her bra to reveal her perfectly round breasts, I was in awe as I let out a big grin, moving my face closer to hers, while my hands made their way to her chest.

"Now it's your turn" I whisper seductively into her ear, kissing down her body.

_Demi's POV_

Tiredly I open my ears to see the sun shining through the room. I turn my head to the side to see Selena's naked body wrapped around mine, with her head in the curve of my neck, sleeping peacefully. I smile and place a kiss on her forehead, slowly and carefully untangling my body out of her hold. Getting off the bed and putting on my t-shirt and underwear, making my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I turned up the heat on the stove, dropping a pan on top, and melting the butter that was inside. I grab my house phone and start to dial a number. After three rings, they finally picked up.

"Oh my god!" I semi scream out to the phone, receiving a small laugh on the other end.

_"So I'm assuming it went well last night?"_ Miley says, already knowing why I was calling her.

"It was beyond amazing, just plain awesome" I say while holding up the phone with my shoulder as I cracked eggs into the pan.

_"Better than your dreams?" _Miley teases and I roll my eyes.

"Way better." I respond and she laughs.

"Anyways, how did your night go?" I ask, totally forgetting that she went out on a date with Taylor.

_"Oh, um I guess you can say it went pretty well"_ She says mischievously, making me confused. Before I had the time to ask her what that meant, I heard a voice in the background.

_"Miles, come back to bed!"_ I heard someone beg, and immediately recognized it as Taylor.

_"I'm coming, give me a minute"_ Miley said and my mouth opened in shock.

"What the fuck! You—Taylor—What? Huh?" I stuttered, so confused I couldn't process any words.

_"Don't be mad." _Miley says worriedly, and I finally composed myself.

"No, I'm not mad, but like um wow. What the hell, it took you less than twenty four hours to hook up with her, yet I had to wait three months" I say jokingly and she laughs.

_"What can I say, I'm irresistible"_ She says and I can already see her winking at me, I shake my head and continued to make breakfast.

"So how was it?" I finally ask, genuinely curious.

_"Well I guess I finally understand why some girls are lesbians, it was hot, sexy, and just wow." _She said into the phone and I laughed.

"Agreed. Well you shouldn't be keeping your girl waiting any longer, so I'll talk to you later."

_"Back at ya, bye sexy"_

"Bye babe" I say and finally hang up the phone.

"But I just came in?" I heard Selena say with an arched eyebrow, making me jump back a little from her unexpected presence. I let out a small laugh and she comes up to me, giving me a kiss.

"I was talking to Miley but good morning beautiful" I say into the kiss and she smiled.

"Good morning baby" She responded, I look at her up and down, laughing.

"Why are you wrapped in a bed sheet?" I ask and she looks down at her body, giggling.

"Gee I don't know, I couldn't find my clothes, you threw them all over the place!" She winked at me and I shook my head, grabbing two plates to serve the food.

"Well I still don't understand why you have to be wrapped in anything, I think you're sexier without them" I whisper into her ear, pulling her body into me, kissing her while I grabbed her butt.

"Look who's talking, you're the one with a shirt on, if I don't get to see anything neither can you" She smirked and I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, breakfast is served" I say while placing the plates on the counter.

"Thank youu" She exclaimed while she began to eat, as I did the same.

"Sooo…. Um guess who Miley hooked up with last night" I blurted out and she continued eating, raising her eyebrows.

"Liam?" She says in an obvious tone. I shake my head, smiling.

"Who?!" She semi yells, eager to know.

"Taylor." I simply said and she started choking on her food, I patted her back, laughing.

"Wait what?! Taylor and Miley? Since when! Since when have they been together and how come Taylor never told me?" She yells out completely surprised.

"Since yesterday." I said and her eyes opened wide.

"They hooked up the first night?" She asks unsure and I nod my head.

"Well damn, they work fast" She muttered, looking back to her food, with a changed expression.

"What's wrong? Are you mad that they hooked up?" I ask her grabbing her hand, she shook her head and continued looking down.

"No, I just feel bad that's all. I mean I made you wait three months and Miley only had to wait a day." She said guiltily and I couldn't help but let out a giggle, tilting her chin towards me.

"You're so lame babe. Who cares how long it took, we waited for the perfect time, and can I say it was so worth it" I smirk at her and she smiles, bringing me into a kiss.

"You're amazing, you know that?... Especially in bed" She whispers at me, kissing me again.

"Well you're not half bad yourself" I said and we both laughed.

"Demi I think it's time." Selena says and I give her a confused look.

"I think it's time to tell my parents" She said taking me by surprise.

"Are you sure? I mean if you don't want to, I'm ok with waiting." I said with concern.

"I'm done making you wait, I'm sure. I'm deeply in love with you and I want them to know that. I'm not afraid anymore." She said honestly and I smiled. Pecking her lips.

"Um will you mind, if you come with me, I don't think I'll be able to do—" I cut her off with a kiss.

"Say no more. I'll be happy too." I tell her and she pulls me into another kiss. This time not pulling away, while our tongue rub against each other. My hand slide underneath her sheet, onto her leg.

"C'mon" She whispered, getting up from her chair, pulling me up.

"Where?" I ask and she smirks.

"Let's take a shower" She whispers to me and I smile.

"Lose the sheet first" I ask deviously, teasingly she lets it drop slowly off her body. I stare in awe and lift her body by her thighs, with her legs wrapped around my waist and our lips attached, carefully I make my way to the bathroom.

_Miley's POV_

After hanging up on Demi, I went back to the bed with Taylor. She was still sleepy so when I got back under the covers, she snuggled into me. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, I was still unsure of the recent activities.

"Tay?" I ask and she hums in respond.

"What are we?" I ask and she finally opens her eyes, looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all I recall is sleeping together on our first date but where does that leave us?" She smiles and kisses me.

"Well what do you want us to be?" she asks me.

"I like you Taylor. I'd want to be in a relationship with you…" I say sheepishly and she gets up, sitting on my lap, straddling me, still naked.

"I like you too and I'd be happy to be your girlfriend" She whispered causing me to grin widely. She holds my face, kissing me, and my hands run up and down her thigh. After a couple of seconds of making out, my hands reach her behind and I start flipping her over, causing her to let out a smirk.

* * *

_**What did you guys think? **_

_**I know I was suppose to bring in Selena's parents in this chapter but I realized it would have made it excessively long. So till next time! Lol sorry.**_

_**Spoiler: Selena's coming out to her parents! **_

_**For the future: Nothing is ever lovey dovey for so long(; I'm always into drama, so beware my friends xD The rest of the chapters will most likely be pretty long because sadly this story will be coming to an end ): I don't know maybe around 5 more chapters are left, still not sure, but trust me the ending will be very interesting(; **_


	24. Coming Out

**_A/N: Like I said, there will be longer chapters from now on, I hope. c(: _**

**_Sorry for the beginning, I was having writer's block and my friend was poking my boob while I tried to start this off so yeah... xD_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

* * *

**_Demenaforever13 - Haha thank you! _**

**_LovezObsessed - We shall see(;_**

**_Jswizzle1213 - Thank you very much(:_**

**_MyGlitterDreamCloud - Thank you and I completely agree with you, I'm trying to just not put unnecessary chapters in the story for everyone's sake. I know I'm kind of rushing it but I'll try my best to slow down, it's a habit. Lol_**

**_Suefanficlover - Thank you! _**

**_Chase - Lolz yes yes they are (:_**

* * *

_Demi's POV_

I was sitting on my bed, deep in thought. Internally freaking out for what may happen in two hours. It's awesome to know that Selena is ready to come out to her parents but of course I'm going to worry on how they're going to react. Then again my parents took it well, so why wouldn't Selena's?

"Poke, poke…" I get interrupted by hearing Miley repeat in an annoying voice.

"Stop poking my boob!" I exclaim jokingly rolling my eyes.

"But they're soft!" She exclaims like a kid and I laugh, shaking my head.

"Seriously though, I'm nervous. I can't believe Sel wants to tell her parents today." I respond worriedly, combing my bangs back with my fingers, and falling backwards on my bed. I feel the bed shift, seeing Miley lay on her back as well, making us both stare at the ceiling.

"It'll be fine, stop stressing over it. I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Miley says calmly and I face her, giving her an 'are you serious' look.

"Right, forget what I just said" She continued quickly and I looked away, letting out a breath of annoyance, growling.

"I rather just not think about this yet, so how's you and Taylor?" I ask facing her once again.

"Reallyy good" She replied with a wink and I hit her shoulder.

"So you guys are official? Or just random fucks?" I bluntly said and Miley gives me a death glare.

"God what kind of chick do you think I am, yes we're official" Miley says jokingly and I laughed.

"Well that's awesome, I'm happy for you" I genuinely say and she gives me a smile.

"Thanks, well I got to get back home so call me afterwards, and tell me the details. Chao!" Miley picks up her purse, walking out the door after blowing me a kiss.

I started watching TV, trying to calm myself, only ten minutes after Miley left, I got a text message.

_Don't forget, 1pm! Love you babe:) _

I smiled and texted Selena back. She was reminding me that I needed to pick her up at work so we can go together to her house. I check my watch and saw that I had about 45 minutes left to get ready. Letting out a loud 'Ugh', reluctantly I got out of bed and made my way to the shower.

After getting out, I started doing my hair, teasing the top and curling the bottom. When it came for my makeup, I decided not to go with the heavy darks, and just did plain and simple.

Finally choosing what to wear after a whole 20 minute inner debate, I grabbed my car keys and headed out.

_Just left, be there in 15._

I quickly texted my girlfriend and set my phone in the cup holder to pay my attention back on the road. Arriving at the studio, I get greeted by a hug from Selena.

"Ready?" I ask and she nods, taking my hand in hers, leading me out. Ugh I hope she doesn't notice my shakiness.

We get back in my car and I ask her how work was, just normal talk. We were officially only a couple of minutes away from making it to her house. I started nervously tapping on the steering wheel with my fingers, shifting in my seat once in a while.

"Are you ok?" I hear Selena call out.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm alright." I say trying to hide my honest emotion but most likely failed. I faced her when I felt one of her hands land on my thigh.

"Shouldn't I be the one freaking out? Not you." She says with a laugh, trying to calm me down. I also laugh at her comment, relaxing the tension in my body.

"Yeah, you're right" I respond shaking my head. I'm supposed to be the calm one, helping her out but instead it's the other way around. How absurd.

"Well man up, we're here" Selena responds jokingly giving me a wink. Before getting out the car, she pulled me in for a nice soft kiss.

"I love you, no matter what happens, ok" I smile and let out a breath of relief.

"I love you too" I finally reply and she smiles back at me, then exiting the car.

_Selena's POV_

'Ok, it's now or never. You got this.' I kept reminding myself, walking up to my door.

As much as it looked like I was relaxed, I really wasn't. I literally have no clue how my parents are going to take this. And I knew if I kept thinking about it, it would only make Demi more jittery, so I had to hide it. One of us had to hold it together.

I unlocked my door and walked inside, instantly smelling the aroma of cooked food. I stepped inside, expecting Demi to follow behind me, but I turned around to see her standing in place. I shake my head and grab her hand.

"C'mon, they're probably in the kitchen." I yank her inside and I hear her gulp loudly but finally let out an 'ok'.

Making my way into the kitchen, I see my mom stirring some rice that's on top of the stove in a pot, still oblivious to the fact we're standing right here.

"Mm, what smells so good?" I say hugging my mom from behind making her jump.

"Oh my god, you scared me. Hi sweetie" My mom said with a hand over her heart, but then brings me into a hug.

"Hey Demi, nice seeing you again" My mom pulls away to hug my girlfriend instead. I see her visibly relax into the touch which made me somewhat relax too.

"Hello Mandy, I hope I'm not interfering with family lunch—" Demi starts off.

"Non-sense, you came at the perfect time. Sit, sit, I'm about to serve the food." My mom stops her and gestures to the dining table.

I grab her hand and lead her to sit down, knowing she wouldn't do it alone with her shyness.

"Where's Brian?" I semi yell to my mom.

"BRIAN! FOOD IS READY!" I hear my mom scream out to the second floor making both me and Demi laugh.

"Selena! Nice for you to join us for lunch, you too Demi" My step dad says while walking down stairs to us, bringing both of us in a hug. I barely ever eat at home anymore with them, mostly I just come home at night to sleep unless I'm sleeping over at Demi's or a friend's house. So in reality I rarely have time to spend with my step dad.

We all got comfortable at the table, waiting for my mom to come out of the kitchen with our food. I grab Demi's hand underneath the table, and we both turned to smile at each other. We finally get our food and start eating it. We were having casual talk, but most of the time Brian kept on asking Demi about her music career, since he hasn't seen her for months.

"Oh honey, don't forget about the meeting tomorrow. We all want to set a date for your album release already." My mom brings up and I roll my eyes.

"Got it, let's not talk about work right now though, please" I pleaded and my mom nodded, taking another bite of her food.

"So Demi, any special guy in your life?" My mom asks and my eyes open widely, slightly squeezing Demi's hand.

"No ma'am, no guy." She responds honestly, squeezing my hand in return.

"Oh? Well it's only a matter of time for someone to sweep you off your feet" My mom responds and I hear a small chuckle escape Demi.

"Definitely." She says with a smirk, looking down.

"What about you Selena? Are you still broken up with that Bieber kid?" Brian asks me and immediately I nod.

"Mhm, we're really done." I simply said and I saw him with a wide smile.

"Good, I never liked that boy" He said honestly and I laughed. 'That makes two of us'

"But anyone knew lately?" He continued to ask. I felt Demi squeeze my thigh gently. 'Ok, it's time.'

"Yeah I guess you can say that." I replied and both him and my mom raised an eyebrow. I don't really consider Demi new, since I met her when we were 11 years old, so I wasn't lying.

"Who's the lucky lad? How long have you guys been together? Is it serious?" They started to ambush me with questions. Of course they're curious about my love life.

"Over three months. And yes it's pretty serious. They're really an amazing and beautiful person." I said and in the corner of my eye I say Demi blush.

"Only three? Don't you think it's too early to be getting serious?" My mom asks and I sigh.

"We knew each other much longer before that so no I don't think it's too early." I said with slight coldness in my tone.

"Well spill! Who is it? Now I'm eager to know" Brian exclaimed happily. 'Ok breath Selena.' I look down at my lap.

"Demi" I said lowly and still didn't look up.

"I'm dating Demi." I let out with my eyes closed, holding onto her hand. After an awkward moment of silence, I look up to see them both with blank expressions. Then got cut off with Brian letting out a forced laugh.

"This is a joke right?" He laughs and I keep a straight face.

"Right?" He asks again, stopping his laughter. I shake my head and his eyes stare at me in shock. He stays quiet and leans back into his chair.

"Mom?" I ask worriedly, she still hasn't said anything. I see tears forming in her eyes when she looks up at me.

"Demetria? You're best friend? The one sitting right next to you? A girl?" My mom lets out confused, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yes, Demi, a girl. I'm in love with her. We're happy together" I said and she shook her head in denial.

"Mrs. Teefy, I know this must come as a surprise to you, to both of you. But I love your daughter, and I would never do anything to hurt her. You know that." Demi spoke up, catching me by surprise. My mom wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up.

"I apparently don't know anything. How can this—How did this—Why would—" My mom stuttered out, trying to find words to say. I stayed quiet, not even knowing how to respond to her.

"You did this. My daughter is not homosexual. We raised her better than that!" My mom screams out to Demi and I immediately stand up.

"You can't blame her for anything! And I'm not gay, I just love Demi. Can't you understand that!" I scream back.

"No I can't understand that. Homosexuality is a sin, it's a disease!" Now that got me. Ouch.

"So is being judgmental." Demi stands up.

"She's your daughter and you should love her no matter what." Demi continued, I know she was trying her hardest to not raise her voice.

"I would take you being with Justin any day than to be with her" My mom told me and I started crying.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I yell out to her and she shakes her head.

"I want you out of my house" My mom says to Demi. I saw her pick up her purse and I pulled her back.

"She's not going anywhere! She's my girlfriend!" I say standing my ground. My mom doesn't say anything back for a couple of seconds.

"You disgust me." She spitted out and I felt my insides break at those words.

"Mrs. Teefy, now you're crossing the line. She's your fucking daughter! You're only one at that!" Demi stands up for me, wiping my tears away.

"Get out. Both of you. And don't come back" My mom spats out and I cry harder.

"Mom!" I scream out, is she being serious right now?

"Get out!" She yells out to me and I look at Brian, noticing he hasn't said a word since.

"Brian, c'mon" I tell him and he just shakes his head.

"I think it'll be best if you'd just leave Selena" He said getting up, walking away.

"You know what fine! I'm grabbing my shit and I'm fucking leaving!" I tell her and walk upstairs to my room with Demi.

Angrily grabbing everything out of my closet and drawers, throwing it in my suitcase, as fast as I could. I just wanted to get out. Once I finished packing, I felt Demi grab my arm and turn me to face her. She gave me a sad expression, not knowing what to say. She wiped a tear that reached my chin with her thumb.

I grabbed her face and kissed her with all my might.

"Let's go." I said grabbing her hand and heading out with my suitcase. I didn't even bother to look back at my mom, so I just walked right out the house, slamming the door behind me.

Demi and I got in the car, both of us still not saying a word.

"I'm sorry" I let out feeling guilty about my mom's insults. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow, confused.

"For what my mom said about you." I continued and she pulled over near the side walk. Facing me, bringing me into a kiss.

"I'm sorry for how that went. I promise you they're going to come around. That's how most parents are at first. It's going to turn out alright, just give them time." She said with a sincere smile and I nodded, believing her. Time, that's what everybody needs right?

"Like I said, I love you no matter what." I said kissing her again, then I saw a tear fall from her eye.

"I love you too, so much." She grabbed my hand, kissing it with her eyes closed, I smiled.

"Can you drop me off at a hotel?" I ask, remembering I have nowhere to sleep now. She gives me a strange look.

"What for?" She asks me, confused.

"To drop off my suitcase in the room" I simply said and she let out a small laugh.

"What?" I ask, wondering what the hell I said that made her laugh.

"You are so not sleeping at a hotel! I mean c'mon you practically already live at my house. No arguments, you're staying with me. For as long as it takes" She says, grabbing my hand. I smile. I'm so lucky to have Demi as my girlfriend that it's ridiculous. At least I know for sure that I have one good steady thing in my life right now.

* * *

_**Drama shall begin! xD Lmao as you can imagine, the rest of the story will be having a lot of drama with different characters so bare with me c(:**_

_**What did you guys think of the reaction? Irrational right?**_

_**Yes I know there was no Miley and Taylor (together) so sorry about that. But it'll come! No worries.**_

_**Spoiler: Will be viewing the aftermath of the confession. Another semi-relaxing chapter to distract you from the mix ups that will be coming for chapter 26 and beyond. (; Let's just say Selena's mom is going to cause controversy for the happy couple. ;O Any predictions? **_


	25. Trouble

_**A/N: Sorry it took longer than usual, it's a pretty boring chapter but oh well, it was needed to enter the dramatic finale in about two chapters or so. /: **_

_**Hope you guys still somewhat like it(:**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

* * *

_Selena's POV_

It's been about two weeks after I came out to my parents. I wish I could say progress has been made over time, but it hasn't. They've yet to say a word to me nor try to contact me. I don't understand what the big deal of me dating Demi is. They loved her until they found out she was into girls and was my girlfriend. Ugh I will never understand the minds of parents.

I kind of had a feeling that they weren't going to take it so well so it didn't come to me as a surprise once it happened. I just always had that small hope that they would love me regardless, I guess I was wrong. Are they really willing to lose their only child just because of the so called choices I've made? I wish my parents were as understanding as Demi's.

However, even though my parents won't speak to me, my mom has said a couple of words to me. But not in a motherly way, in a manager way. Most of the time she'll send her assistant to tell me stuff but when it's really necessary she'll tell me herself. Other than the exchange of business words, no hi, how are you, nothing. I mean at least she's not completely avoiding me, it's a start. I know she doesn't want to lose business just because of personal problems, that's how she is.

On the other hand, setting aside the topic of my family, I feel like I've become a nuisance. This whole time of this mess I've been crashing at Demi's. I can't help but feel bad that I'm always invading her personal space, even though she seems like she doesn't have a problem with it, it still feels wrong. I keep telling her that I can easily stay at a hotel or something but she insists on letting me stay. I shouldn't really complain, Demi has been amazing all the way through. After the whole drama at my house, she took me to the park to help me calm down. It was a really nice gesture, because at that moment I forgot all about my problems. I was in a little bubble with just me and her.

_Flashback… _

_"Um you just passed your house?" I told her, turning around facing the back window, thinking she probably didn't see it. _

_"We're not going home yet." She simply said with a smirk causing me to raise one of my eyebrows._

_"Then where are we heading to?" I said and she shook her head, refusing to tell me. I simply sighed and just looked out the window, trying to see if I knew this area. After five minutes, I gave up and decided to just listen to music and wait till we arrived to find out. Leaning back on my chair, closing my eyes. _

_She came to a halt and I got up from my laid down position, I looked around and saw we were at a park. I gave Demi a look and she just laughed, taking off her seatbelt. _

_"C'mon, let's take a walk. Put these on." She said while handing me a pair of sunglasses and a hat while she wore a hoodie, attempting to not be seen by other people and the paparazzi. I did as she said and got out the car. Walking next to each other while she grabbed my hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing it, making me let out a smile. _

_We continued on walking, not letting go of each other, discussing relatively happy topics. Such as movies, celebrities, us. We approached a small bush that had these type of flowers surrounding it that I've never seen before. Different sizes, amazingly beautiful. Demi bended down and yanked one off the plant, giving it to me. _

_"You want to know my favorite type of flowers?" She asked me and I nodded, smelling the flower that she gave me. _

_"That one. They're called Honey-Flowers. But do you know why they're my favorite?" She continued and I observed the flower, twisting it. _

_"Because of the bright color or cause of the honey?" I said unsure and she shook her head. _

_"Because of the meaning behind it." She simply said and I gave her a confused look. _

_"Honey-Flowers symbolize a forbidden and secret love," She let out smiling._

_"It kind of reminds me of our relationship. So much difficulties that come between us but either way I know we'll make it through. No matter how forbidden other people think it is, we're meant to be together and take that risk." She finished off giving me a gentle hand squeeze. I didn't respond but just kept looking at her in awe. Softly I grabbed her face and brought her into a kiss. _

_"I love you" I whispered, pulling away but she brought me back into another kiss. _

_"And I love you." She whispered back and we continued on walking, back to the car. _

_End of Flashback_

My phone lets out a small ring and I lift it up to see the word Babe flashing on the screen.

_Hey I'm held up at the studio, won't be home till 8pm. Sorry :/ _

I sigh while reading the text that Demi sent, as I was about to text her back, another message popped up.

_Important conference meeting in 20 minutes. Don't be late._

I roll my eyes realizing it was from my manager. I texted Demi back and picked up my bag, exiting the house and locking the door behind me.

_Miley's POV_

"Have you talked to Selena lately?" I ask Taylor, maintaining my eyes on the road.

"Nah, last time we spoke was when she told me what happened with her parents" She said and I gave her a sad smile.

"Man it sucks how they took that. I didn't expect Sel's parents to overreact in that way." I said and Taylor nodded, agreeing with me.

"But thanks for coming with me right now" I continued and she smiled, grabbing my hand.

"No problem babe, I actually want to be the first person to see how it comes out" She replied and I smiled back at her.

After cursing out some idiotic drivers during LA traffic, we made it to our destination. We pushed the door open causing it to do a little chime with the bell on top. But immediately the small noise was outstripped by some heavy metal music inside the place. We go up to the front desk and get greeted by a muscular guy.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Carlos" I simply said and he started checking his computer.

"Yo Carlos, your 5pm is here!" I hear the guy yell out to the back. Almost two minutes afterwards, some shirtless guy comes out of the room.

"You're Cyrus?" He asks me and I nod my head.

"Ok follow me inside, your friend can come too" He said while walking away and we pursued. We entered the room to find his back turned to us, sitting down.

"Sit down" He ordered and once again we didn't say anything but listened to his instructions.

"Ok where do you want it?" He asked while spinning around on his chair, facing us.

"Ring finger" I answered and he nodded.

"Is Barbie getting one too?" He asks while pointing to Taylor who seemed scared out of her mind.

"Nah, she's a tattoo virgin" I mocked and he laughed.

"Well alright, give me your hand and this will not take longer than 5 minutes" He proceeded and turned on his machine, but not before cleaning my finger and placing the stencil.

As he said, we finished at exactly five minutes later. He wiped off the small blood and splattered ink and finally allowed me to see it.

"That's awesome" Taylor said while observing the small tattoo.

"Yeah it is, thanks man" I said to Carlos and he nodded his head.

I got up and went back to the front desk, paying what I needed to pay. Me and Taylor walked out hand in hand, making sure she doesn't touch the sore spot on my finger. We entered the car and I took a glimpse at my new tattoo again.

"How do you like it?" She asked, catching me staring at my finger.

"I love it. And I know Dem and Sel will, too" I responded and she smiled.

I've been meaning to get this tattoo for over a year now. At that time I was still with Liam, but I really wanted to get it after Demi told me she was bisexual. I wanted to prove my 100% support towards my best friend. And now that I have even more reason to get it, I finally got a small equal sign on my ring finger. Showing my opinion on gay love.

_Selena's POV_

I drove myself to Hollywood Records, not wanting to get bitched at for being late. Once I entered the building, the intern instantly opened the door of the conference room for me.

"Hello Ms. Gomez, both of them are waiting inside for you" She greeted me and I nodded my head, entering the soundproof room.

"What's the emergency? Who's dying?" I say sarcastically and see my mom roll her eyes at me. The owner of the company cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Ms. Gomez, we are here to discuss publicity issues." He started off and I gave him a confused look, from what I know I still have my good girl reputation in this community.

"Um ok? What kind?" I ask and my mom starts looking around avoiding my gaze.

"Relationships miss. I have been informed by your manager about your personal relationship with another artist of this company. We are very worried that this may get out and cause a whole controversy towards your image—" He started and my mouth fell open. Did my mom seriously just snitch on my private life to my boss.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. Why is this such a concern, if it's my personal life and not my music career" I cut him off and he gave me an annoyed look.

"Your personal life does in fact help or break your music career. I have no problem with your sexuality but everyone here is only troubled about how that'll affect your music debut. And I know you don't want that either" He said and I stayed silent.

"So please tell me how you guys are planning to help, if that is what you're implying." I said coldly and my mom smirked.

"Well Ms. Gomez, that is fairly easy. You may proceed with your relationship with Ms. Lovato as long as you keep it far away from the press" He said and I let out a breath of relief.

"That's it? Well that's no problem since we've been doing just about that these couple of months." I replied and he shook his head.

"That's not all, eventually the press will become very intrigued in your nonexistent love life which is why, we both agreed that you will need a fake boyfriend." He said and I immediately stood up.

"What! No way! Nu uh. " I rambled on and he interrupted me.

"Ms. Gomez that will be the only way you will be able to stay signed to our company. Any other disagreements will be a violation of our contract and you will be right away escorted out of this building as does Ms. Lovato." He said rather vainly and my mouth fell open again. I stayed silent for a couple of seconds. I can't deny the offer unless I want both me and Demi without a job. Fuck.

"… Who do you have in mind?" I ask calmly, with my eyes closed and my fists balled up.

"Mrs. Teefy will you care to open up the door and tell the young gentlemen to come on in?" He said and my mom nodded with a smile.

"Glad to." She finally said, while opening the door, waving to the other side, saying come in.

One foot inside, then his entire body facing me. Holy shit. No fucking way.

"Hey babe" I hear Justin say with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_**Yay Justin is back! Haha JK, that's not a happy thing. You guys probably hate me right now xD**_

_**What did you guys think of the chapter? Please review!(:**_

_**Sadly, I am predicting that there will be only 2-3 chapters left, most likely 2 but I'm still not sure yet. /:**_

_**Spoiler: Demi finds out about the "plan" and Selena doesn't know what to do anymore. Uh oh, Any predictions?**_


	26. Hell No

**_A/N: Loved the reactions I got for the last chapters xD though this chapter will probably not lessen your frustration but just stay calm Lmfao Hope you enjoy this chapter, well actually I hope you find this chapter entertaining, in better words c(:_**

**_Read the bottom author's note for my PROPOSITION!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _**

* * *

**_LovezObsessed - Lol love your reaction!_**

**_Jswizzle1213 - Lmao thank you(:_**

**_Demenaforever13 - Yes it was and Thanks(:_**

**_Suefanficlover - Thank you very much ;*_**

**_Nightingale11 - Haha agreed. _**

**_Guest - Aww :3 I'm sorry /: But thank you very much for the support!(:_**

**_Guest - We all do c(: Trustt_**

**_FallenAngel - Maybee, maybee not(; Haha and Ps. Love your name(; _**

**_Not-Gonna-Happen-Du ude- Lmao I feel your pain c(:_**

**_LikeAStorm - xDD I'm sorryy! But thank you though c(;_**

**_Lemoso - Lmfaoo I'm sorry v.v _**

**_Guest - I know right and thank youu! (:_**

* * *

_Selena's POV_

_Previously…_

_One foot inside, then his entire body facing me. Holy shit. No fucking way._

_"Hey babe" I hear Justin say with a smirk on his face._

"Oh hell no!" I yell out after standing in place with my mouth open.

"I beg your pardon?" My boss questions and I roll my eyes.

"It has to be someone else, not him, no way!" I continue and he sighs, looking at my mom.

"Either him or no job. It was your mom's idea, and I think it's beneficial since you both have already been in a relationship before" He says and I stay quiet, biting my tongue. Of course my mom would choose him. I see my boss check his watch and he spoke up again after realizing I wasn't going to say anything.

"Very well, I have another meeting to get to. That will be all for today. Please do inform Ms. Lovato for me." He says while fixing his tie, tightening it more around his neck, walking towards the door. As he opened it, he turned back around facing me.

"Oh, and don't think you can out smart us, we're always watching. One wrong move and both you and Ms. Lovato will be fired. Have a good day" He says with a glare and a fake smile, finally exiting the room.

Not long after, my mom followed behind, still not saying a word to me but stopped in front of Justin.

"So nice seeing you again Justin" She says kindly and then whispers something to him, causing him to just nod and give her a hug goodbye. Ugh.

"Missed me?" He lets out after an awkward tension filled the room. I groaned and hit the table with my fist.

"I'll take that as a no" He says smartly and I give him a glare. He starts walking towards me and I step back. I shove him out the way and start walking out but not before stopping to tell him something.

"This will only be professional. The only time we'll be together is in front of the camera. So don't text me, don't call me, and don't talk to me unless we are out in public. Got it?" I tell him and he laughs sarcastically, before he said anything else, I left to go back home.

Two hours were left until Demi finished working, I knew the conversation about the meeting wasn't going to end up well but I have to tell her, since she is involved in this mess.

Being as pissed as I was, I had to talk to someone about this. I pressed the speed dial number two, after a couple of rings, there was still no answers. I started getting annoyed but then decided to type in a different number, waiting for them to answer.

_Miley's POV_

Taylor's legs start tightening around my hips, I'm sitting down on the couch as she straddles me. Grabbing my face, not letting go of my lips. I tug on her bottom lip and she allows me entrance, my tongue inside her mouth, rubbing against hers.

Her hands start sliding down my face to my neck, to my boobs. Mine rubs up and down her bare legs, occasionally grabbing her butt. She starts to grope my breast over my shirt, causing me to let out a small moan into her mouth. My hands start reaching underneath her tight shorts, but then make their way to the bottom of her shirt, feeling her skin.

I hear her phone ring, but we still didn't pull apart. After a couple of rings, she started to get up but I stopped her.

"Ignore it" I whispered in her ear, kissing down her neck. My hands kept getting higher on her body and I finally pulled off her shirt. I find her sweet spot and start sucking and biting it, hearing a moan escape her lips. I shifted myself to the right, still holding her body, and laid her down on her back on the couch.

This time, my phone started ringing. I groaned but she reached the hem of my shirt.

"Don't stop" She whispers desperately at me, pulling my shirt off, attacking my lips again. She pulled away and started kissing in between my breasts and I reached underneath her body, unhooking her bra strap. The ringing continued, and by each second I kept getting more annoyed.

"They're not going to stop calling" I said in between breaths and she let out a deep breath, irritated. It rang again and I rolled my eyes, lifting myself off her body, growling. I grabbed my phone and picked it up.

"What?!" I semi yell, obviously sexually frustrated, not even checking the caller ID.

"Why'd you take so long to answer!" I hear a girl yell into the phone then I realized it was Selena.

"Selena?! Ugh, I'm busy! What do you want?" I say into the phone and I see Taylor smirk. I look at her confused and she started slowly sliding her bra straps off her shoulders. I bite my lip, realizing what she's trying to do. Taylor gets on top of my lap again, leaving sloppy kisses over my body. I try to hold in a moan but I doubt it was successful. I lean my head back with my eyes closed, my breathing starting to speed up.

"Miley! Are you even listening to me?" I hear Selena yell out to me, oh shit she was still talking? I let out a hum into the phone, not being able to let out any words. I feel Taylor's hands go to my back and take off my bra. I hear Selena let out an 'Ugh' and I got brought back to the phone call.

"I'm sorry can you repeat what you just said but slower" I said into the phone, trying to ignore the fact that my girlfriend is feeling me up, leaving hickeys on my boobs.

"Fuck it, I'm dating Justin again!" She yells out and I immediately stand up, with my eyes open, almost knocking Taylor off the couch. Once we lost contact, Taylor lets out a whine.

"What?!" I scream out to the phone. Completely confused out of my mind.

"Selena I'm going to kick your ass, what happened with Demi?!" I yell out and she sighs on the other end.

"Oh my god, stop fucking Taylor and just get your ass over here. Bye!" She says angrily into the phone, rudely hanging up on me.

"Bitch" I mutter to the disconnected phone call screen. I roll my eyes and start putting my bra on fast.

"What's up with Sel?" Taylor asks concerns, I start putting on my shirt and jacket.

"I honestly don't know, she's freaking out so I have to meet up with her. I'm sorry babe" I give her a sad smile putting on my shoes. She stands up, as if about to give me a hug. She gets closer to me and then kisses me, grabbing my butt during the affection.

"Fine, but we'll continue this later" She whispers seductively to me, I smirk and kiss her back.

"Definitely" I say while grabbing my keys. We said our goodbyes and I departed from her house to Demi's, remembering Selena was staying there.

Surprised I didn't get stopped by a cop, speedily I made it to her house. I bang on the door loudly, and she finally opens the door. I enter and drop my bag.

"Come in?" She says sarcastically and I roll my eyes. She closed the door and sat on her couch, I followed.

"Ok now tell me what the fuck is going on, before my resistance level decreases and I end up punching you" I said semiserious, if she's cheating on Demi I will not hold my breath to hurt her. The same goes to Demi, I could care less if we're best friends, if one fucks the other one over, they're dealing with me. She rolls her eyes and opens her mouth, explaining everything that just happened half an hour ago.

* * *

"Now do you understand my dilemma?" She finally said and I widened my eyes, holding my head from the massive headache I'm developing.

"Fuck. I have a headache now" I said to her, not knowing what to respond towards that situation. She lets out a slight chuckle.

"Trust me, I do too" She said sighing.

"That fucking dick. Demi's going to be pissed" I said and she pressed her lips together, nodding.

"Ugh, I know" She responds, falling backwards onto the couch.

"I wish I could help, bro. But I ain't got nothing." I replied and she let out a whine.

"There's nothing to do. I just have to tell Demi and see what the company is going to do in the future" She says and I give her a slanted smile.

"Well on the bright side, I got a new tattoo!" I say trying to bring up the mood. She immediately gets up excitedly for me to show it.

_Demi's POV_

"That's awesome! Thanks for the offer" I say excitedly into the phone, after they responded, I hung up. Making my way back home. Thankfully they decided to let me out an hour early, only adding to my happy mood. I can't wait to tell Selena the good news.

I unlock the house door and made it inside, finding both Selena and Miley in a sad hug. I shut the door and Selena looked up at me.

"Heyy, what's wrong?" I ask towards the girls, Miley stands up grabbing her bag.

"Babe, you came early!" Selena says in a both happy and sad tone. How strange.

"We'll I'm going to head out. Good luck Sel" Miley said hugging Selena goodbye, I arched one of my eyebrows, bewildered. She then comes up to me and hugs me.

"Bye sexy, got to get back to my girl" She winks at me, and exits the house.

"Um okay what was that all about? You know what, I don't even care, I have great news!" I say to Selena and she stands up giving me a peck on the lips.

"I actually have something to tell you too" She says guiltily and I nod, telling her to continue, delaying my excitement to tell her what just happened. She sighs and sits me down on the chair.

"Promise me you won't flip out" She says grabbing my hands. Ok what is going on?

"Sel—" I start off but she interrupts me.

"Just promise me." She sad and I sighed, nodding my head.

"I promise." I let out and she gave me a forced smile.

"Ok, well I had to attend a meeting today with our boss at HR…" She starts off and I give her a weird look, not following her.

"Well turns out he found out about me and you, our relationship." She said looking down and my eyes widened.

"What?! By who?" I say slightly above a normal inside voice. She rolls her eyes and looks down.

"My mom." She says coldly and I calmed down, knowing how bad her mom is still taking this.

"Ok, and what happened?" I ask and she swallows loudly.

"He threatened to drop both of us if I didn't follow his rules" She says and anger started rising inside me. I tried not to yell so I shut my eyes.

"Which are…" I ask worriedly. She looks back at me.

"To keep our relationship on the down low…" Ok that's not so bad.

"and I have to have a fake boyfriend" She whispered and I stood up, before I had the time to yell she stopped me.

"That's not the worst part. I have to fake date Justin…" She said and my blood boiled inside. And I dug my nails into my palm.

"What?! And what did you say!" I yell out angrily, breaking my promise. She stood up in front of me.

"Are you serious? That I'll do it! I'm not leaving us both without jobs!" She screams out to me and I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Selena! Are you fucking kidding me! Why in the world would you want to get back together with that asshole! I could care less about my job! Don't do it!" I yelled out back and she shook her head.

"You promised you wouldn't flip out!" She screamed out to me.

"That's before you told me you're back together with Justin!"

"Not really! Only in front of the cameras! Babe, please, understand that I have to do this. For the both of us. I don't even want to but I can't get fired, I just can't" She said sadly and I shook my head.

"You're doing this for yourself! Not for us. I don't care about HR, that's not my problem. Sel don't do this." I said grabbing her hand. She looked down.

"I have to. Just understand I'm doing this for the right reasons" She said softly and I grabbed my bag angrily, walking towards the door.

"Demi, where are you going?!" She screams out.

"Out! I need to think about this right now. Don't wait up!" I said not bothering to turn around and face her but instead walked out and slammed the door behind me. I got in my car and started driving, gripping the steering wheels with all my strength.

I reached a red light and pulled out my phone. Browsing through my contacts and clicking on the name of the person that I needed to talk to. Barely two rings passed until they answered.

"Demi?" I hear them say into the phone. I swallowed and closed my eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Hey Joe, can I come over?"

* * *

_**Don't you guys just love cliffhangers? Lmfao don't be mad just be patient my darlings(;**_

_**So what did you guys think? Are you guys freaking out again xD What do you think is going to happen? Hmm? **__**Please leave your reviews(:**_

_**Spoiler: Next chapter will most likely be the last one. I was thinking about doing an extra one but it would end up short so I rather just pack everything in to one long final ending. It'll probably be the longest chapter I've written for this story so bare with me. **_

_**The way I'm ending it will probably leave you to imagine what happened afterwards, yes I know it sounds awful but trust me, it's the perfect way to end it(; Hopefully you guys like it! **_

_**PROPOSITION: If I get a reasonable amount of reviews for this chapter, then I'll post the finale tomorrow, how about that?(: and if for some crazy reason I wouldn't be able to post it tomorrow, I'll make sure I won't go over two days and post it pronto but I doubt it so don't worry c(: **_


	27. Final Decisions

**_A/N: And we have reached the finale! /: I'm feeling pretty bittersweet but I just want to say how grateful I've been for all the support and all the positive input, this was my first fan fiction story so I'm really happy that a lot of you enjoyed it. You guys are amazing!(: _**

**_Sadly there is no real ending for Taylor and Miley in this final chapter. I couldn't really find a way to include them together here since this was mostly revolved around Demi and Selena. But I still hope you guys like it(:_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

* * *

**_maricafa - Lmao he's not so bad(;_**

**_Demenaforever13 - (: Thank you!_**

**_Jswizzle1213 - Haha thank youu and I'm sorry c(;_**

**_Suefanficlover - Thank you very much Sue, for all the continuous reviews and support since the beginning(: _**

**_Veehnegreiiro - Lol we shall see!_**

**_LovezObsessed - Lmao let's see what happens(;_**

**_Guest - Haha love your review!_**

**_Guest - Here you go(;_**

**_LikeAStorm - Please do Lmfao and here you go(;_**

**_Popp114 - I actually already have another story, it's called Eternal Mourning. Definitely should check it out(: and I will be doing more Semi stories don't worry(; most likely not a teacher and student because I've encountered many of those so I don't want to do something really common, you know? But thanks for suggestion!_**

**_Lemoso - Lmfao xD and yes I will, count on it! And thank you, I really appreciate it(:_**

**_Guest- Thank you(:_**

* * *

_Demi's POV_

_Previously…_

_"Demi?" I hear them say into the phone. I swallowed and closed my eyes for a couple of seconds. _

_"Hey Joe, can I come over?"_

He gave me permission to drive to his house, upon arriving I see him sitting down on his porch, waiting for me. I get out the car to be greeted with a hug from him. I started slowly calming down when I was in his arms, I started feeling more relaxed.

"I'm glad you called, c'mon." He says while leading me inside, I followed with a genuine smile. We sat down on his couch, I had my head in my hands, rubbing my temples to think clearly. He patted my back offering a small smile.

"Let's do it. I want to." I finally let out and his expression changes to ecstatic.

"Really? Oh my god, trust me you won't regret it. It'll be fun, like old times" He said bringing me into a hug which I returned.

"Does Selena know?" He asks curiously and I shake my head.

"Haven't had the opportunity to tell her. But I will tomorrow" I replied and he just nodded.

I checked my watch and noticed it was too early to go back home, Selena is probably still awake and I do not want to continue this conversation right now. I decided on staying with Joe for a bit longer, he ordered a pizza and bought a movie on demand. We started talking about randomness and how much fun we're going to have after tomorrow. We went back to our old traditions of throwing food around at each other.

I excused myself to supposedly clean up but instead I went into his refrigerator and grabbed the gallon of milk he had in front.

"Hey Joe are you still obsessed with milk like you use to be?" I scream out from the kitchen, I can hear him laugh in the background.

"Um yeah! Milk is awesome!" He yells back and a smirk builds up in my face. Sneakily I make it back to the living room, behind him, making sure he doesn't see me. I reach him and remove the top of the gallon then in a millisecond I dunk the gallon over his head, laughing.

"Oh my god! I'm so getting you back for this!" He yells out playfully and I start running. I try to catch my breath when I reached the top of the stairs, he gives me a mischievous look knowing I'm cornered.

"Aw c'mon Demi all I want is a hug" He opens up his arm to show his clothes drenched in milk. I laugh again but put my arms up for defense.

"Don't you dare come near me!" I scream to him and he ignores me, running towards me, lifting me over his shoulder. I start to feel the stickiness and I scream hitting his back.

"Put me down! Ugh I'm all wet!" I said and he laughs, I hit him again.

"Pervert!" I continued, knowing what he was thinking. He put me down and I cleaned myself up. He gave me some clothes to change into.

"God I've missed this" I said with a smile, he looks up to me and brings me into a hug.

"So have I. But we have enough time to catch up, trust me" He replies and I grab my bag.

"For sure. Well it's getting late, I should head back home." I said and we hugged again goodbye.

I made it to my house and carefully unlocked the door, not wanting to wake Selena up. I go into the guest bedroom and fall asleep.

* * *

I breathe in, inhaling the amazing smell of breakfast, more specifically pancakes. I put on my slippers and made it downstairs to find Selena cooking.

"Goodmorning." She says after noticing me, I raise an eyebrow and just sit down.

"Um good morning?" I said confused. She hands me a plate of pancakes with syrup, and I whisper a thank you. I start to examine it making sure she didn't poison it or something.

"So are you going to tell me where you went last night? And who's clothes are those, I've never seen them before" She says calmly, holding up her head with her hand.

"They're Joe's" I simply said and I saw the hurt overcome her face.

"I needed to talk to someone and he helped me calm down last night. We didn't do anything, don't worry" I reassure her and she clears her throat.

"I never implied anything." She says coldly and I continue to eat my pancakes.

"Demi, are you still mad at me?" She continues to say with a sigh. I look up at her and stand up, sitting next to her on the other side of the counter. I turn her face and give her a small kiss. We both smile at each other.

"I'm not mad. I'm sorry for freaking out last night, it's just I hate that kid and you know it. I still don't understand why you're doing it. Selena, I don't care about Hollywood Records, I just want to be with you." I said honestly and she gave me a sad smile.

"I want to too, believe me. But I'm not ready. Look at how my mom took it, imagine how everyone else is going to react when I come out. I can't do it. Please realize that." She pleaded and I tried not to get angry again. I stood up and grabbed my plate, clearing my throat.

"Your problem isn't about coming out, it's that you always care what other people think. I use to be like that, guess where I ended up, in rehab. So much shit from other people got into my head and I lost my mind. Don't turn out like that." I simply said, putting my plate next to the sink. She didn't talk so I turned around.

"I'm going on a tour tomorrow. I'm leaving today." I simply said and she immediately looks up.

"What? You're leaving me? And with who?" She says sadly, standing up.

"Joe. And I'm not leaving you. I want you to come with me." I said and she doesn't respond but looks down.

"You're not doing anything right now, it's only for a couple of months. Please come with me, I already agreed to it last night." I said kindly grabbing her hand, caressing her cheek. She still doesn't look up but slowly shakes her head. She lifts her face and I see red eyes.

"Demi I can't. It'll look suspicious to both the paparazzi and HR" She whispers and I closed my eyes, inhaling a deep breath, trying to sustain myself. I let go of her hand and start walking up the stairs.

"Ok. I'm going to be with Miley right now. I'll be leaving around 5pm, just in case you wanted to know" I said harshly and walked up to my room, getting dressed. I go downstairs and see Selena's face in her hands. I shake my head and open the door, walking out.

* * *

"So you're really leaving?" Miley asks and I take a sip of my smoothie.

"Yeah, I think it'll be the best thing for me right now." I replied and she looked at me sadly.

"I'm going to miss you. What's going to happen between you and Selena?" she asks me and I roll my eyes.

"I'll miss you too. And I honestly don't know." I said truthfully, she grabs my hand from across the table.

"Selena loves you, she's just scared. Don't do something you're going to regret." She says and I grab my phone.

"I guess." I simply said and started browsing the web. For some odd reason I already have TMZ as my homepage, I love reading gossip during any time of the day. I come upon a recent post, it was updated about five minutes ago. I click on it to find Selena's name on top. I start reading and my anger rises, I scroll down and find a picture of her and Justin kissing. I turn it off and slam it on the table, making Miley jump. She grabs my phone and unlocks it to see what I was looking at, and she sighs.

"Demi, this could be an old photo for all we know" She said and I shook my head.

"No, she was wearing that same outfit this morning. You know, I have to go pack Miley. I'll see you later" I said trying to keep my calm, I grab my phone and start walking.

"I'll meet you at the airport to say goodbye" She yelled and I nodded.

I was beyond piss right now. I just wanted to punch that little prick in his face right now. Though this is also Selena's fault too. I run up to my room and start packing angrily. After taking almost an hour to make sure I had everything, I grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing on it.

_Selena's POV_

"Show time" He whispers to me and I hold back an eye roll. I see the camera man approach us and Justin presses his slimy lips on mine. I tried to hold it for as long as I could, but then I felt like I needed to throw up if I kept going. I pulled away and gave him a fake smile for the photo. The guy left and I let out a breath of relief.

We continued with our fake date and I kept going out in space, thinking about everything, Hollywood Records, Demi.

"I don't understand why you just won't get back with me" He interrupts and I bite my tongue. What am I doing? Is this even worth it, if I'll end up losing the person I love? I shouldn't be fucking doing this.

I start walking away and he screams out my name but I don't stop. I don't need anyone getting in my way to what I really want anymore. I arrive at Demi's and ran up the stairs, calling out her name, no answer. I walk into her room and see her closet empty. My eyes start to tear up and then I spot a folded up paper on the night stand with my name on it. I rush to it and open it.

_Dear Sel, _

_It's nice to know that you chose your job over me. I kind of thought I meant more to you but I guess I was wrong. Just like what you're doing, I'm doing the same. I'm choosing my job right now. I'm leaving to the airport, I couldn't wait for you, it would have hurt more to say goodbye to your face. Just realize that I do understand. You did it for the right reasons but the way it was perceived killed me. _

_I saw the picture of you and Justin kissing. I could see disgust in your face but it still broke my heart inside. I don't know what to do anymore. I might be a pussy for running away and not telling you straight up but I don't care. I think we should go our separate ways for now. Too much drama is getting involved and I can't take it anymore. You could still stay at my house while I'm on tour but after that, we'll figure something out. _

_I love you Selena, so deeply much that I'm dying while writing this. Don't you ever think less of it, because I have always and will forever love you. I don't know maybe in the future we'll find each other again but that's up to fate. I'm sorry beautiful. I hope hereafter, you'll overcome your fears and live a happy life. _

_-Demi. _

A tear drop falls on the paper, smudging her name. I crumbled up the paper and threw it across the room. I started hitting my head with my hands.

"I can't believe I fucked everything up" I muttered to myself. I broke down crying. Then I looked up at the clock and saw it was only three. I pull out my phone and call Taylor.

"Taylor, please I need you to come pick me up" I pleaded into the phone.

"Sel? What happened?" She asks worriedly.

"Just hurry up and come please. And can you buy something for me too?" I asked into the phone, walking out the door.

* * *

"Is this what you wanted?" She ask me while showing me the item.

"Yes, thank you very much" I said while grabbing them. I turned on the radio and right away grabbed my phone again.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asks me confused and I type in a number.

"Something I should have done a long ass time ago" I said and then pressed my index finger to my lips, signaling to not speak. Pressing the phone against my ear and started talking.

_Demi's POV_

I first made it to Joe's house so we could leave together. When we arrived the paparazzi was everywhere, I've never seen them so out of control and so many in one place. Joe helped me get through the crowd and we made it inside. I wore my sunglasses, trying not to let anyone see my teary eyes.

He sat me down with my luggage next to me.

"I'm going to go check on the plane ok? Wait here, I'll be back" He reassured me and I smiled, nodding.

I heard my stomach let out a growl and I saw a Mc Donald's right around the corner. I got up with my bags and made it in line. I noticed how slow the people were going and the line was barely moving. I internally groaned and exited the place. Then I found a vending machine, hallelujah.

I made it to the machine and inserted a dollar, then I saw the paparazzi swarm around me. Oh my god.

I grabbed my snack and made it through the paparazzi but they continued to follow me. Then I feel a tap on my shoulders. I turn around to see an employer.

"May I help you?" I say confusedly and he hands me a teddy bear and walks away. Huh, must be a fan or something. I get brought back to reality when I hear the people surrounded screaming out random questions that I couldn't understand.

"Is it true?" One guy screamed out and another one mumbled something about Selena. What the hell is going on? Then I hear my phone ring in my purse, I quickly grab it and answer it.

"Check TMZ." My manager simply says and hangs up. Ugh today is such a weird day. I do as he said and stumble on a picture of me and Selena at the teen choice awards, hugging. I start to read the article.

_Selena Gomez has announced it! Rumors are confirmed. _

_Teen Disney star has requested an emergency radio interview over the phone. In which she revealed her big secret._

_"So are you and Justin really back together?" The host asks. _

_"No. I'm with someone else." She replied causing the host to eagerly ask who. _

_"I'm dating Demi Lovato. I've been with her for months now and I'm completely head over heels in love with her. And I want all my fans to know the truth. That is all I will reveal" She said and hanged up the phone. _

_So rumors on Ms. Lovato and Ms. Gomez has been confirmed! How about throwing a pride parade? _

I stopped reading the article and my eyes started tearing up again. Before I had time for a reaction, I got a text. It was from Selena.

_I'm sorry. For everything. I really do love you. I'm not afraid anymore. Turn around ;)_

Huh? I almost lose my ear drum when I heard a guy next to me with a camera scream out something.

"Selena!" He yells out and everyone leaves my side, rushing. I lift my head and turn around quickly. I find her standing there in the middle of the hallway, holding a bouquet of Honey-Flowers in front of her.

We see eye to eye and I smiled. Both of us in tears now. We start walking towards each other, but then once I realized what just happened, I run to her. I bring her into a tight hug, water fall escaping my eyes.

She pulled away and grabbed my face, kissing me passionately. Her hands falling down to my waist and my arms around her neck, getting lost into the kiss. We finally stop and smile at each other. Flashes going off all around us, one by one, but we don't care anymore.

"I'm so sorry—" She starts off and I shush her.

"No." I simply said, kissing her lips again.

"I love you and I'll do anything for you" She whispered to me, wiping away my tears. I smiled and hugged her.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**I am so cliché xD I always hate it when I invest so much time reading a story just to find out that the two main characters didn't end up together in the end. No happily ever after, it pisses me off Lmao**_

_**Anyways, this is it and I hoped you guys liked it. I did leave it in a lose end, so your imagination can take control of what may have happened in the future. I think it was the best way to end it, & I hope you guys think so too. **_

_**Please review afterwards! I really want to know how you guys thought of this chapter and the whole story throughout. **_

_**My cousin kept saying to do a sequel but I'm not sure this story necessarily needs one, that's my opinion but eh I don't know. **_

_**Now that I'm done with this, I will be investing most of my time in Eternal Mourning, so check that out guys(: **_

_**Oh and if anyone has any requests/ideas for one shots or a whole different story, feel free to message me or review.**_

_**You guys have been amazing! So thank you sooo much for everything(: I REALLY appreciate it! **_


End file.
